My Hero is You
by ShatteredxDreams411
Summary: Abby is a fourteen year old girl who hasn't seen her father in seven years, but when he returns will she be able to welcome him in open arms or loathe him for leaving her? Set during Batman Begins.
1. Abby

This is a story that I thought of after I saw The Dark Knight and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is. Note: This one takes place during the events of Batman Begins. Anyway please tell me if I should continue this or not. Enjoy!

Abby

The last bell rang for the end of the day at Gotham High School and Abigail Rachel Dawes Wayne was rushing to her locker to grab the gear she needed to boxing practice. Abby, as she was more commonly called, was fourteen years old, had shoulder length messy brown hair that she tied into a French braid, brown eyes, and had the appearance of her mother Rachel Dawes, but inherited her father's stubborn attitude. It had been seven years since Abby had last seen her father, Bruce Wayne. She slammed her books in her locker and grabbed her boxing bag.

"Hey, Abby," greeted her friend, Sasha Peterson. Sasha was an African American that had long dark brown hair that she tied in a pony tail, hazel eyes, and a sassy attitude.

"Hey, Sasha, sorry I can't talk, my coach will kill me if I'm late," said Abby in a rushed tone.

"Oh, alright, so when's your first match," Sasha asked.

"In a couple weeks, my coach has been pushing us ever since school started," she answered as they started to walk down the hallway to the gym.

"I'm so glad I'm not in any type of sport," said Sasha in a relieved tone. "I mean the only deadline I have to worry about is getting my articles in on time."

"Yeah, being a school newspaper reporter, I bet its way easier than worrying about getting beat up in the rink," said Abby. "But then again you get used to it."

"No kidding, I'm surprised your mom even let you go into this sport," said Sasha.

"Well, the only reason my mom let me do it is because she thought it would be useful," she said, "Especially in Gotham."

"Yeah, you don't know how many times Heather's parents had considered moving," Sasha said sadly. Heather was their other friend who was on the track team and had overprotective parents.

"Well anyway I gotta run, see ya," said Abby before taking off.

Abby ran ahead to the gym where boxing practice took place. She went into the girls' locker room and put on her grey tank top with her black gym shorts. She then put on her hand wrist straps, her boxing gloves, and her head gear. Abby walked out to the gym where she saw her teammates, standing in front of the rink, talking to each other. Most of her team was consisted of boys, but this didn't matter to her since she grew up with many boys on her street.

"Hey Abby, over here!" called her friend Aaron. Aaron had curtained styled brown hair and green oval shaped eyes. He had a heart shaped face that held that mischievous smirk between his thin lips, but what stood out the most of his facial features were his big ears.

Abby ran over to where he was and greeted, "Hey Aaron!"

"Bet you can't wait to kick my butt in the rink today," he smirked.

"Oh yeah, but I bet you can't kick mine," she teased.

"Would you guys stop bickering," said the boy called Adam.

"Dude I've known her since like preschool," said Aaron.

"That's right, he used to eat paste and crush on Vicky Smith," said Abby.

"Yeah, and you used to be a huge klutz back in Kindergarten," Aaron said. "I'll never forget, the domino-effect that you caused by one simple little misstep, Mr. Hansen never wore that suit again."

"I swear, I don't care how many times I say this, you guys have been friends for too long," Adam moaned.

"ALRIGHT, QUIT THE CHIT-CHAT AND LISTEN UP!" shouted the voice of Coach Jeff.

Everyone immediately, stopped talking and looked straight at their coach.

"The first match is only a couple weeks away and need to prepare!" He said. "I just found out who were fighting against," Coach Jeff clenched his teeth, "Redwood High."

"Whoa, I've heard they've got one toughest people in the league," said one of the boys.

"That's right, this means that means that we have to work harder until our fists bleed!"

Everyone just sat there quietly with big eyes.

"Alright, partner up and do your drills," Coach Jeff ordered.

Abby partnered up with Aaron and teased each other continuously. She got knocked down a couple times, but it didn't matter to her since she always got Aaron back. The clock struck six and the coach told them it was time to go. Abby quickly got changed back into Hollister top and jeans and meet Aaron outside of school. They walked over to where Abby lived since Aaron only lived a few doors down. Once she got home, she said good-bye to Aaron and went inside to her mom frustrated about something.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Crane let go one of Falcone's men…again," Rachel said clenching her fists.

"And this is a problem because…" said Abby.

"Because he's done that to all of them," finished Rachel. "It's just fishy."

"Mom, you're a lawyer not Superman," Abby pointed out.

"Yeah, I know it's just that I don't want Gotham being run by criminals anymore," she said.

"Hey, I don't want that ether, but it's kind of impossible to stop it," said Abby.

"I swear, you are just a stubborn as your father," said Rachel.

"Well, anyway did you try to talk to Carl about it?" asked Abby.

"Yes, but he says I should back out for my own good," she answered.

"Well, he's right," Abby saw her mother's eyes go big once she said this. "Ok, think about it: Falcone literally rules the city and if you try to protest, you ain't gonna win."

"How could say that?!" Rachel said, appalled. "Don't want what to walk the streets, knowing that you're safe instead of worrying about getting mugged!"

"Mom, chill out, it's okay I'm just making a point," she said offensively.

"Your father had the exact same attitude about this, if you remember," Rachel said, frustrated.

"Could you please not mention him," said Abby, darkly.

"Why do you never want to talk about father anymore?"

"I don't know, I just don't." she answered.

"Is something bothering you? Because you know you can talk to me—"

"No! It's alright, there's nothing to talk about."

"Okay then, if there's no problem then I guess you wouldn't mind eating fast food tonight."

"Mom, you know I can't eat that stuff," she said.

"Right well, you can order a salad if you want then because I don't have dinner cooked," informed Rachel.

"Fine, I'll go," Abby said defeated.

They went to the elevated train system that ran to the lower and upper parts of Gotham. It was a quiet train ride and it sagged most of the way. Rachel had told her that her grandfather had built the train system, but it just seemed to bring in more criminals to the city. The train soon gave a slow stop under Wayne Towers. Abby immediately got up from her seat and went to the sliding doors. Rachel, on the other hand, looked suspiciously at the man talking on his cell phone in the seat ahead.

"What is it Mom?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, c'mon," Rachel gently pushed her out of the train.

The streets of Gotham weren't that big of scare to Abby any more since she knew what to expect, but she still had a fear of a shooting happening while she was walking. They walked down the steps and saw a man coming up to them. Abby turned around to ignore the man, but then saw another man carrying a gun that was aimed at Rachel.

"Mom, Look out!" shouted Abby.

Rachel hit the man behind her with her purse and faced the other man with a taser. The man looked behind them and ran in terror.

"Yeah, you better run!" shouted Rachel in triumph.

"Yeah, you big chicken!" shouted Abby as they both turned around.

Abby's mouth went open in fear when she saw what was really behind them. It was a man in a dark heavy suit with a cape and only showed half of his face. Rachel shot him with her taser, but all it did was give him a few small shocks, now Abby was really afraid. He pulled off the wire from the taser off his suit and said darkly, "Falcone sent them to kill you."

"Why?" Rachel asked quivered.

"You rattled his cage," he answered before he threw down pictures on the floor.

"What's this?"

"Leverage," he said.

"For what?" asked Rachel.

"To get things moving."

"Wait—who are you?"

He paused for a moment and took a short gaze at Abby. Her muscles squeezed tightly as he looked at her, Abby wasn't sure if she could trust him or not.

"Someone like you," he responded. "Someone who rattled the cages."

Rachel slowly bent down the get the pictures while Abby looked down to see what the pictures were of. But when they looked back up the man was gone.

"T-that was strange," said Abby as she tried to turn her voice from afraid to confident.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Rachel, "but he did give me the information I needed."

"Is everything okay?" asked the policeman from down below.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Rachel answered and he walked away.

"Mom, can walk home instead of taking the train this time?" asked Abby in a scared tone.

"Sure, we'll get the food to go if you like."

"Yeah, I just don't want to run into any trouble like we did just a few seconds ago," said Abby as they walked the stairs and into the streets of Gotham.

Thanks for reading! I know this might sound confusing at first, but it will be explained more as the story goes on. This is my first Batman Begins fanfic so I hope this works out.


	2. Dad's Home

Sorry this took so long to get out, as I've probably explained in my other stories, school has taken over my life, so here's the next the chapter!

* * *

Dad's Home

Abby woke up the next morning, still in shock of what had happened the night before. That was the part that Abby hated about Gotham, the risk of being attacked at night. So, her mom did have a point about bringing down Falcone. But the problem was that he owned almost half the city and little people like Abby and Rachel couldn't do anything about it. She slowly got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that her messy hair gotten out of control from sleeping the night before. She began to roughly brush the tangles out of her hair and tie it into a French braid. Abby soon dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain white blouse with a black vest, and black converse shoes. She then grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Rachel was found reading the newspaper and having a sip of coffee.

"'Morning Mom," greeted Abby as she grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Good morning sweetheart," Rachel smiled. "Did you read the paper this morning?"

"No, I just woke up," answered Abby.

"Well, look at this," she handed her the morning paper that showed Falcone pinned up to a spotlight.

"What this supposed to mean? The guy had a bad day?"

"No, he was caught shipping drugs last night and now he's behind bars," Rachel said happily.

"You seem happy about the whole thing," Abby said as she went to get her finished toast.

"People have been trying to catch him in the act for years," explained Rachel, "and now this Bat-Figure caught him just last night—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Abby stopped her Mom. "Is it that same dude that saved us last night?"

"I guess so; do you know anybody else who wears a bat-suit?"

"Very funny, Mom." She quickly looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh shoot I gotta go Mom; I can't be late for English again!" Abby grabbed her toast and headed out the door.

"_Again?_" said Rachel sharply causing Abby to stop and turn around.

"Yeah about that," she said guiltily, "I uh…had to…take another route to school because…there were a couple muggers…after me."

"AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" Rachel's voice rang out.

"Chill, relax Mom," Abby tried to assure. "I lost them when I got into the abandoned building—oops."

"Abandoned building?" repeated Rachel, furiously.

"What? I had to lose them, somehow," she said defensively.

"Alright, I'll let it go," said Rachel sternly, "_for now_, but anyway I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I don't want to be late," Abby begged.

"Sure," she sighed. "Have a good day at school."

"And good luck, trying to put one of Falcone's thugs in jail," Abby said before running out through the front door.

Abby ran quickly through the streets and soon arrived to her school. She beat the bell by a few seconds by the time she got into her seat.

"About time you came," said Heather. Heather had layered light red hair that rested on her shoulders and prominent grey eyes.

"Hey Heather," Abby greeted and her English teacher began to lecture them about Shakespeare.

As soon as English was over, Heather and Abby rushed over to Biology where they met Sasha and Aaron. They mostly passed notes during class since their teacher, Mr. Harris, was just showing them a movie. Class was over and they went to the cafeteria for lunch. They sat down at the first table they spotted and began to chat non-stop.

"Hey guys, did you get to read the paper this morning?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, it was about that Falcone guy, right?" said Abby.

"Yeah, my parents were surprised when they read the paper this morning," said Heather.

"Why wouldn't they be, I mean people have been trying to get him tied down for years," said Sasha, "and now this Batman person caught him, I say something's fishy."

"I know what you mean, my mom's actually happy about the whole situation," agreed Abby.

"Well, she has been trying to put his thugs in jail," Aaron reasoned.

"Yeah, but that's prevented by Jonathan Crane (who is very creepy)," Abby corrected.

"You've met him before?" asked Heather.

"Yup, I met him when I was stuck at one of my mom's meetings."

"What did he say to you?" asked Sasha.

"He said I should learn how to keep my mouth shut," she said.

"Wow, so friendly," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Heather.

"So guys, do you want to catch a movie after school?" asked Sasha, changing the subject.

"Maybe, I just I have to get out of this fancy dinner party my mom is making me go to," answered Abby.

"Hey Wayne!" shouted an unpleasant voice.

Abby turned around to see it was Renee Kendal. They had despised each other since the first day of kindergarten. Renee seemed to have the exact appearance of a Malibu Barbie doll, but had the attitude of a spoiled brat.

"It's Dawes," corrected Abby.

"Like it matters," said Renee, rudely.

"What do you want Kendal?" Abby said annoyed.

"Nothing, except to rub in your face that I'm going to Rome this summer," she said smugly.

"And I care why?"

"I don't know maybe because your mom can't afford what my dad can."

"Just because your dad is rich, it doesn't give you an excuse to fun of people."

"Well, at least my dad didn't desert me, unlike yours," Renee sneered.

"That tears it!" Abby began to charge at her, but Aaron and Heather held her fists behind her back.

"Oh, I'm so scared," she said sarcastically and walked off laughing.

"Why did you hold me back?" asked Abby, bothered.

"Maybe because we were stopping something ugly from happening," said Heather, releasing Abby.

"It would've been something she deserved," Abby huffed.

"Well ignore her," said Aaron.

"Besides why do you always get mad every time someone mentions your dad?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know."

"And why do you prefer to be called by your mom's last name instead of father's?" asked Heather curiously.

"What is this? A police interrogation?!" said Abby in rage.

"Yeah, guys just calm down on the questions," advised Aaron.

"Wait, Aaron, do you know why she acts this way?" asked Heather, suspiciously.

"I do, but I think Abby should be the one to tell you guys," answered Aaron, putting Abby in the spotlight again.

"Gee, thanks Aaron," said Abby, sarcastically. "Look how about I tell you guys when I'm ready," she assured.

"Fine, but if you wait too long, trust me the waiting will be over," warned Sasha.

"Ok, got that."

"So, are you going to be able to make it to the movie tonight?" asked Heather.

"Just like I said before, I need to be able to get out of this dinner party my mom's making me go to," said Abby.

"Ok, just call us then if you can't get out of it," said Heather.

The bell rang for their last few classes and they went their separate ways. The day went by fast from then on. For P.E., Abby and her class had to run the mile and play volleyball. After school Abby went down to her locker to grab her workout equipment for the weight room.

She ran over to the weight room as soon as she changed into a set of workout clothes. Abby began to lift weights on the dumb-bell, but was interrupted by a voice.

"How come you won't tell Heather and Sasha who your father is?"

Abby slowly put down the dumb-bell and turned around to find Aaron standing right behind her.

"Because I don't want to talk about it," she answered harshly.

"Well, I think you should still tell them," said Aaron, sharply. "I mean it's only fair."

"I understand that, but…" Abby pressed her lips.

"C'mon Abs, there're good friends plus your dad died like seven years ago."

"I know, but it's just that for some reason it's just harder to tell them about it."

"But then how come you can tell me?"

"You were there," reminded Abby.

"Right," he said. "But it still doesn't give you an excuse not to tell them."

Her mouth opened to answer, but then her phone went off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Oh snap!" she gasped. "I'm sorry I have to go, my mom's waiting for me."

Abby quickly put her phone back in her pocket and headed for the door.

"Alright, good luck getting out of that dinner party."

"I'll call you if I can't!"

She ran into the locker room to quickly change and sprinted home. Abby rushed through her front door sweating and out of breath as she threw her bag on the couch.

"Mom, I'm home," she announced.

Rachel emerged from the hallway wearing a dark extravagant dress. Her hair was neatly put down, but had a little bit of a wave to it. She tapped her foot and glared at Abby for a moment.

"Sorry, I'm late," Abby apologized.

"You could've at least called."

"Again sorry, I was just working out in the weight room."

"Well, you might as well get ready," Rachel's face softened.

"Can't I just stay home tonight? I don't feel like going out since what happened last night," she looked at Rachel with glossy eyes.

"Are you sure? We'll be a lot safer this time," comforted Rachel.

"It's alright, I'll just hang here. Besides I don't want to make you late for your dinner."

"Well, if you feel that way then, dinner's in the fridge."

"Great, thanks Mom," said Abby, enthusiastically.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone," she said sternly, waving a finger.

"Got ya, have fun."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Once Rachel walked out of the front door, Abby ran to her room to grab her phone, but before she could dial the number the door bell rang. She threw the phone on her bed and went to answer to door. Abby's eyes widened in surprise when she looked through the porthole; she opened the door to find Aaron standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, Aaron I was just about to call you," Abby smiled, letting him in.

"Yeah, 'bout that," he walked in with a guiltily look on his face, "Sasha and Heather said they couldn't go to the movies tonight because…well…they…"

"Spit it out."

"Okay, long story short, they couldn't go to the movies because well…the movie they wanted to see was sold out, so I told them they could hang out at ether my place or yours."

"Ok, so are they coming here or there?"

"They're coming here," answered Aaron.

"Even when you knew that I could've gone to my mom's dinner party?" inquired Abby.

"Actually, it was just a lucky guess that you were able to get out of it."

"Alright, so when are they coming?"

"Right…about…now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Abby opened the door, letting in Heather and Sasha.

"Hey sorry for the short notice," apologized Heather.

"It's okay besides I was able to get out of my mom's dinner party," said Abby.

"Cool, so do you have any DVDs that we could watch?"

"Yeah, I think they're under the TV somewhere," she pointed into the living room, "You go ahead and look for one, I don't care what it is."

Abby walked into the living room with them, jumping on to the couch. Heather and Sasha dug through for a movie to watch while Abby and Aaron slouched on the couch.

"So, Aaron do you know when's next practice?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, I think its tomorrow or Sunday, I'm not sure," he said with uncertainty.

"How about _27 Dresses_?" asked Sasha.

"No way!" protested Aaron. "I'm not watching chick flicks with you guys!"

"Why? What wrong with chick flicks?" shot Heather.

"Gee, I don't know, every time I watch one with you guys, you go asking me why guys aren't sensitive."

Abby sighed and nodded in agreement, "Ok, no chick flicks."

"How about _She's the Man_?" offered Heather.

"I can deal with that," agreed Aaron.

They put in the movie, laughing at every hysterical part. Aaron, of course, wasn't that very pleased when the gushy parts came throughout the movie. When the movie ended Abby suddenly heard the front door close.

"Afraid to go out into the streets again, huh?" said her mother's voice.

"Hi, Mom," said Abby, giving her a guilty smile.

"Hey there, Ms. Dawes," said Aaron, Sasha, and Heather.

"Hello there girls, and Aaron."

"You're home early," said Abby.

"Yeah, well let's just say the DA can talk forever, so I decided I'd leave early."

"Sorry, Abs, I gotta go," said Heather, looking at her watch. "My curfew ends in ten minutes."

"I'll go with you Heather," Sasha volunteered, "my parents will kill me too, if I'm not home soon."

They got up and headed towards the door.

"See ya, soon Abby," they both said before the door closed.

"I think you should go home too, Aaron," insisted Rachel.

"Yeah, I've got to go clean my room anyway," said Aaron, getting up. "I've been putting off that project for a few months now, so it would be good to get started."

"See you later, Aaron," Abby waved.

"See ya."

The door closed and Rachel stared at her with an ounce of disappointment.

"What did I do now?"

"Oh, I don't know, you invited a few friends over when you clearly stated you didn't want to do anything tonight," said Rachel in angry, yet calm tone.

"Technically, I said I didn't want to go _out_," corrected Abby, standing up, "I stayed _in_, and so I'm pretty much off the hook."

"If there's one thing in this world that I know, it's that you're not off the hook," she said.

"Okay, so what's my punishment this time?"

Abby was used to getting grounded by Rachel on a daily basis. She would always find a way around the rules, but she would always get caught. Getting grounded was one of Abby's talents.

"I was getting around that, and you know what I was thinking?"

"Let me guess, you want to ground me for a year."

"Nope, but I was considering it."

"Then what is it that you were thinking?"

"Sit down," Rachel gestured towards the couch.

She obeyed Rachel's orders and sat on the couch. Rachel soon accompanied her, looking troubled.

"Are you okay, Mom?" asked Abby with concern in her voice.

"Yeah," she sighed, giving a small smile, "it's just that I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"We're moving aren't we?!" Abby shouted. "Look if this is about my grades, I'll raise them up, but if it's just the city itself, I'll carry pepper spray with me all of the time."

"Honey, calm down," Rachel put her hand on Abby's shoulder, "we're not moving."

"Oh, never mind," she said quietly.

"What was that about your grades?" glared Rachel.

"Um…nothing, you were saying?" Abby put on an innocent smile.

"Anyway, like I said I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Oh just spit it out before I say something stupid again!"

"Ok, then your father's alive."

Abby's eyes became wider than ever and her jaw hung wide open. Her thoughts had crashed together. She had no idea what to think of this. Did her mother say _alive_? It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She remembered the day when William Earle had announced the death of her father worldwide. Heartbroken wasn't even the word to describe how she felt when Abby first heard about her father's disappearance. Rachel did her best to keep her a happy seven year old at the time. Abby usually faked a smile to make her mom not feel bad for her.

"Abs, are you okay?" asked Rachel.

She sat there paralyzed and then snapped out of it, "Yeah," she smiled, "wow, you really got me. Like he can just 'rise from the dead'. Good joke, Mom, I always knew you were the comedian."

"Um, that wasn't a joke," Rachel said sharply.

"C'mon, Mom it's impossible," protested Abby. "He's been gone for like seven years and he decides just now to come back."

"That's what I thought when I first found out, but then I saw him tonight and…"

"Wait; hold up, you _saw_ him tonight?"

"Well, it was more than saw, we talked," she explained.

"What can you talk about after no contact in seven years?" inquired Abby.

"I don't know we just started talking, though your father did ask about you."

"Funny, I've heard that before," said Abby, sourly.

"You don't need to be so harsh, Hun," advised Rachel, "besides you need to talk to your father again. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"No way, am I talking to that playboy billionaire!" she shouted.

"That's going to be kind of hard."

"No it won't, I'll just stay clear of Wayne Enterprises and I'm good," Abby huffed, getting up from her seat.

"We'll actually Abby," said Rachel, calmly. "When we were talking, I thought since you two haven't had any contact, I asked your father if you could stay with him for a few weeks or so."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Abby was outraged. Her face was almost red and her fists were clenched. Why did her mom have to plan these things before telling her? She did not want to be stuck in the same house as the man that had left her seven years ago.

"I knew you would say that," sighed Rachel. She buried her face in her hands.

"Well, duh, you plan these things before telling me!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't live in hatred forever Abigail!"

Rachel remained seated, now clenching her knees, and looking at her furiously.

"I can if I want to!"

Abby stomped to her room in fury.

"You going tomorrow, whether you like it or not!" said Rachel before Abby slammed her door.

* * *

Thanks for reading. In truth this story is actually named after the song _My Hero is You_by Hayden Panettiere. If you ever do have the time, just listen to the full song. It'll relate exactly to the story. By the way I made covers for all of my stories. They're on my profile if you want to check them out.


	3. Emotional Rush

Hey guys I hope you all had a nice holiday. Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Emotional Rush

Abby crashed on to her bed, silently letting tears slide down her face. She didn't want to believe anything right now. Emotions were flooding her brain at the moment. Love wanted to hug Bruce to death. Anger wanted to rip him to shreds. Sadness wanted to cry to death and ask him why he hated her so much to leave her. Common sense simply just wanted to see Bruce's side of the story, but Abby barely listened to that sense these days.

_Maybe going for a night walk might help_, she thought. Abby slipped on her jean jacket and opened her window. Her mother wouldn't approve of her going for a walk at this time of night especially out the window. But when did she ever listen to the rules? It was chilly outside. Something else to get her father off her mind, the weather. Abby jumped to the nearest tree. She grasped a large branch and let go. The stars were out that night. Gotham's city lights prevented her from seeing many stars, so Abby took every moment to enjoy the stars.

The dim lamp lights guided Abby's way through the dark streets of Gotham. It had been a few hours since she had left her home. She didn't care how far she went, just as long as Abby was away from her past for awhile. In some ways Abby wished her life could've been like Renee Kendal's. It was crazy, but at least Renee had a father that cared about her behind that fake face of hers.

Abby stopped. She thought she had enough time away from home. She turned around finding herself in an unknown place. _I guess I'd better retrace my footsteps_, thought Abby before heading back home. She passed through a dark alley way on her way. Abby figured she could take a short cut through there. If there were criminals waiting for her on the other side she would just knock them out with a few punches.

Darkness seemed to engulf most of the alley way. Abby began to regret not taking a flashlight.

"Hey, you!" shouted a voice.

She spun around. A figure was standing in what was left of the light. Abby continued her path, but she still could feel the man behind her. Something blocked her from going a further. She placed her hands to feel to object. A brick wall. Fear began to swallow her. Abby turned around to find the man right in front of her, holding up a gun.

"Give me your money!" he ordered.

"I don't have any money," she said quietly.

This was true. Abby didn't bother to bring any money or let alone her cell phone with her. He put the gun closer to her face.

"Liar," he said darkly.

Abby closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to fight back, she was afraid. She knew this was the end. Abby cursed herself a million times for having that argument with Rachel. Silence suddenly occurred. She carefully opened her eyes. The man was gone. Confusion hit her. Abby could've sworn he was right there. She shook it off and walked out of the alley way.

A gang was waiting for her on the other side. The man must've been with the gang before. She avoided as much contact as she could and pressed on her path.

"Hey! Where are going?" asked one of the men.

She ignored them. Her heart was beating faster than ever now. Abby could feel them coming in faster. In her fear, she broke into a run. This was a mistake. She wasn't that fast of a runner and her clumsiness prevented her from going any faster. Abby miscalculated her footing causing her to fall hard on the sidewalk.

The men rushed over in her time of weakness.

"Aren't you a little too young to be out here on your own?" teased one of the men.

One of them pulled Abby up roughly by the arm. She struggled for her life, but they were stronger than she thought.

"Let me go you big idiots!" she shouted.

"Did you hear that she wants to be let go."

The man holding her pressed a gun to her forehead.

"You shoot that, you die," threatened Abby.

"Not if I kill you first."

She heard the man arm his gun. Abby looked at the sky, helpless.

"Put her down," said a dark voice.

Abby recognized the voice. She took her gaze off of the sky and looked back up at the man. He was being strangled by the Batman. The man let Abby drop roughly to the ground.

"Gently, please," she said sourly, rubbing her head.

Batman let the man go. Him and the rest of his gang scurried off into the night. She looked back up at Batman. Her trust with him was still not decided. He gazed down hard at her. It was hard to decipher what his emotions were behind the mask.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"In a way, yes," her voice wasn't as confident as it was with the muggers. Batman seemed to be more imitating to her more than the muggers were.

Abby refused his hand and got up on her own.

"What were you doing out here on your own?"

"I could ask the same."

He stood silent and unmoving.

"Helping Gotham," he finally answered. "Now answer my question."

"I-I just needed to go for a walk," said Abby. "Get some things off of my mind."

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone," advised Batman.

"Geez, you sound like my mom," she huffed.

"Maybe because it is dangerous."

"Look, I have to go before my Mom finds out that I'm gone," Abby pushed her way past Batman.

"Your mother doesn't know you're gone," his voice sounded more like a stern parent than a masked vigilante.

"Okay, now you're really starting to sound like my mom," said Abby, turning around.

"Answer the question."

"No, are you kidding? She wouldn't let me out at night even if it were life threatening," she said, crossing her arms. "As you can tell, I've never been that very keen to rules."

Abby looked back at Batman's direction, but he had already disappeared. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked back home.

Rachel didn't suspect anything the next morning. They just sat at the table in dead silence. She was still mad at Rachel for setting her up with her father. Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Are you all packed?"

"Nope," said Abby dryly, staring at her plate.

"Then why don't you start packing?" sighed Rachel.

"No."

"Abby, I'm only doing what's best for you."

"What exactly is best for me?"

Abby stared at Rachel with anger. Her mother sat there sat there in silence, biting her lip.

"That's all the silence I need."

She got up from her seat and stormed to her room. Her cell phone began to vibrate on her bedside table. Abby opened it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Aaron."

"Hey, Aaron," she replied melancholy.

"What's wrong?" asked Aaron with concern.

"Nothing," said Abby, quietly.

"C'mon, you know I know you better that," he said, "now tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me," challenged Aaron.

"Ok, my father's alive," she said plainly.

"I know," he sighed.

"What?"

"It's on the media everywhere," explained Aaron.

"How come I never saw this?"

"I dunno, I just hid every newspaper and blocked every TV from you until your mom had the guts to tell you."

Abby gave a small laugh at Aaron's joke. He always had the gift to make her feel better.

"Why do you always do that?" said Abby, grinning.

"Do what?"

"Make me laugh when I don't want to laugh."

"I don't know, I'm just a good friend," he admitted. "Plus I get paid to do this, so…"

She couldn't help, but laugh again.

"Shut up," said Abby, through her laugh.

"Now if I did that you wouldn't be laughing now wouldn't you?"

"Anyway, what was the real reason why you called?" asked Abby as soon as she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I forgot to give you back your boxing gloves," he said, "you left them at the gym the other day."

"Oh thanks, I didn't even know I lost them," she sighed.

"No problem, so when do you want me to bring them over?"

"Now would be good."

"Why the urgency?" asked Aaron.

"I'm staying over at my father's house for few weeks, enough said," said Abby, sourly.

"Alright then, I'll be there in a few minutes," said Aaron. "If my mom will let me out."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

Abby slowly hung up the phone. She looked at her empty suitcase and heavily sighed. _I might as well_, she thought. Her suitcase was almost packed when the doorbell rang. It could either be Aaron or her father. She hoped it was option one. In which case, Abby gathered all of her things and headed towards the living room.

Rachel was busy talking to someone at the door when she entered the living room.

"Please let it be a business man, please let it be a business man," she repeated anxiously to herself.

Unfortunately, her wishes did not come true. Rachel moved aside revealing Bruce Wayne. She stood there paralyzed. Her heart had skipped a few beats in shock that he was really back. Bruce looked in Abby's direction and smiled.

"Abby."

"That's my name don't wear it out," she said, snapping out of her Trans.

"Abby," said Rachel, sharply.

"Sorry," Abby apologized. "It's good to see you again."

This remark wasn't all true of course. Abby was still deciding how she felt. Bruce stepped toward her smiling with joy.

"Wow, you've grown," he said in astonishment.

"Yeah, I hit a growth a spurt," said Abby, sourly.

"I think you two might want to get going," suggested Rachel. "Abby might still have some homework to get done. Plus she might as well get started on that punishment we agreed on."

"Wait, what punishment?" Abby had forgotten that they didn't exactly discuss a punishment for her.

"The punishment where you stay at your father's house," explained Rachel," and not being able to go out unless it's with your father or going to school."

Abby wanted to rip her hair right off her own head. _Could this get any worse?_ Thought Abby.

"Well, you'd better get going."

She struggled to pick up her heavy bags.

"Here let me help," offered Bruce.

He took her suitcase off of her hands. Abby in return stared at him with a straight face.

"Thanks," she said, dryly.

She stormed out the door without even one glance to Rachel. Abby didn't know who to be madder at. Rachel: the one who caused this to happen or Bruce: the one who left for seven years and expected open arms opened for him. It was easy to find which car was Bruce's. The expensive car parked in front of her yard was a dead giveaway. She packed everything into the trunk and went to go sit in the passenger seat.

"Hey Abby!" shouted a familiar voice.

Abby turned around, smiling. Aaron stood there breathless.

"I see you finally came," she said.

"Yeah, sorry for the hold up," Aaron gasped for air, "my mom held me captive in my room until I could get it cleaned."

"Who could blame her, your room was an explosion waiting to happen."

"Well, anyway here are your boxing gloves," Aaron handed her Abby's boxing gloves.

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's hit the road Abby," said Bruce closing the trunk.

Abby's heart stopped for a split second in shock. She didn't even hear him come.

"Did you put my bag in the car?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, I just did."

_Dang it_, she thought. Bruce stood there for short while glancing at both Abby and Aaron.

"Oh right," she said, absentmindedly, "this is Aaron West, you remember him right?"

"I remember you," he said shaking Aaron's hand. "You and Abby used to make mud pies together."

"Yeah," said Aaron after being released from Bruce's grip. "I kind of remember you too, but then again I didn't have didn't have the greatest memory at age seven."

"That's because you would always run into your garage door on purpose," interjected Abby.

"Oh right, I don't remember that either."

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sarcastically.

"Anyway we'd better get going Abby," said Bruce, making his way towards the driver's seat.

"Good luck," Aaron whispered to Abby.

"Thanks and I'll see you soon."

She stepped into the care, giving one final wave to Aaron.

"Call me when you get there!" Rachel called from the doorstep.

"Okay!" Abby called back.

Bruce soon drove away from her old life as Abby once knew it. She slumped on the leather seat and looked out the window. It surprisingly sunny for a day that seemed so dark to Abby. A long silence came between them. What was there to say after seven years of no contact? It continued for a few minutes until Bruce spoke up.

"So, how old are you now? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen," corrected Abby.

Was it really that hard to remember her age? She was seven when he left and he comes back after seven years later. That kind of math didn't require a rocket scientist.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've seen you," he apologized.

"Same here," she answered dryly.

"What school are you going to now?"

"Gotham High."

"Are you involved in any clubs, organizations?"

"Yeah, I'm a boxer."

"You pack things?" Bruce gave her a confused look.

"No," said Abby, bitterly. "I'm talking about the boxing where you try to knock out your opponent in the rink."

"Really, I never thought your mother would let you go for that."

Abby turned to him slightly.

"It took a lot of convincing," said Abby.

"So, how are things going between you and Aaron?"

"What do you mean?"

Abby thought this was a silly question to ask.

"I mean, has your friendship gotten stronger?" he rephrased.

"You could say that, yeah," Abby didn't how to answer the question.

"The reason, I'm asking that is because that's how your mom and I started out."

Now Abby knew where this was going.

"And you guys had a kid at sixteen," she said sourly. "I got it."

"It doesn't have to end like that, but…"

"Just drop it."

Abby could sense they were getting closer to Wayne Manor. She had been there many times when her mom was still going to law school, so Abby knew the road pretty well. Her eye lids slowly closed, allowing her to drift into a deep sleep.

"Abby, time to wake up," her father gently shook her until she finally opened her eyes.

They finally made it to Wayne Manor. It hadn't changed since the last few numerous times she had been there. Abby got up and grabbed her bags out of the car. She headed with Bruce towards the front door to be greeted by Alfred.

"Good morning, Mr. and Miss Wayne," he smiled.

"'Morning Alfred."

"I see, you remember Alfred," said Bruce.

"Yes, I took care of her when Miss Dawes was busy with law school," answered Alfred.

"When did this happen?" asked Bruce curiously.

"After you left," said Abby, bitterly. "I'll go unpack."

She stumbled up to her room. If her friends were to come see her, they would be awed by the size of the mansion, but to Abby it was just a prison chamber. Her room at Wayne Manor was much bigger than it was at home. Abby began to put all of her clothes in her closet, not in a very neat way though. She then jumped on her bed and opened up her laptop. She opened the new message that appeared in her e-mail. It read:

IF YOU'RE MOTHER DOESN'T BACK OUT, BOTH OF YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.

Abby shuttered at this message. She looked at the sender, but she couldn't trace it back to who it was. It was probably just a cold sick joke someone sent her. But how could it be a joke if that person knew Rachel was trying to put Flacone's thugs in jail instead of Arkham Asylum? It could be Crane, but Abby highly doubted that.

"Hey Abby could you come down for a sec!" called Bruce.

"Yeah, I'll be down!"

She sighed closing her laptop. This was a matter that was worth looking into, but not now. Abby ran down the stairs, but couldn't find Bruce anywhere.

"Bruce?"

"I'm in here."

His call came from the living room. She found him sitting on the couch. He smiled when she walked in and gestured the seat next to him. Abby did the exact opposite and sat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Um…was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, it's concerning you grounding," said Bruce whipping his smile.

Abby groaned.

"I know it's something you don't want to hear, but…"

"Look Bruce, I've got the basic idea for it," she interrupted. "I'm stuck here, plain as that."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. He was probably shocked by her response. Abby gained more than a growth spurt since he was gone.

"Can I go now?"

"Bruce?" he repeated.

"That's your name isn't it?" she answered sourly.

"Yeah, but what happened to 'Dad'?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Abby got up from her seat.

Bruce stopped her from going anywhere else.

"Abby, keeping these things in won't help anyone."

"Says you."

Abby tried to push her way through Bruce, but he was stronger than she thought.

"Can I _please_ go to my room?"

"Not until you explain yourself."

"What is there to explain?!" she shouted incredulously.

"Possibly everything," he said sternly.

Abby gave Bruce a long glare.

"What happened to you?" he asked finally.

"That's funny, I was just going to ask the same thing," Abby sneered.

She slid past Bruce leaving him to stare into space. Abby wasn't sure if she was proud of what she had said, but anger had gotten the better of her. She snuggled herself into bed and cried herself to sleep. Was this nightmare ever going to end? Or the better question. Was this nightmare going to turn into a dream?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! My other stories will be updated as soon as possible. I had finals last week so I had to do a lot of studying.

Peace out,

-Emyrox567


	4. The Fight

The Fight

Her phone vibrated as Abby fixed her hair. She flipped it open and put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey Abs," the voice belonged to Heather. "Do you want to walk with us to school this morning?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm…getting a ride there," she answered uneasily.

"Is your mom dropping you off?" asked Heather.

"Something like that," Abby sighed.

"I guess I'll see you at school then. Oh by the way, Aaron said that boxing practice is today."

"Ok, thanks, see ya at school," Abby closed the phone.

Sunday was not the best days of her life. She stayed locked her room all day in attempt to avoid Bruce. Alfred had brought her three meals, but every time he did he would always suggest that eating in the kitchen would be better. Abby declined in saying that she would rather eat in her room. Once she was fully ready Abby gathered her things and headed down the stairs.

Alfred waited for her patiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, Miss Wayne," he smiled.

"'Morning Alfred."

Abby refrained from correcting her last name. It wouldn't do any good. It would only just make matters worse.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank-you. So, who exactly is taking me to school?"

"Well, I'm driving while you and your father sit in the back of the limo," answered Alfred.

She stopped listening at the word 'limo'. Everybody would notice that thing in spit distance. Abby wanted to tell Sasha and Heather, but not this way. Plus she didn't want to deal with all of the free loaders at school.

"Oh, could you just drop me off a few blocks from the school? I don't want to attract any attention."

"Very well, Miss Wayne."

"Can we go now? I need to load my stuff in the locker room."

"Yes, we were just on our way out."

"Great, I'll just load up."

Abby hurried through the front door. She put her things in the back seat of the limo and looked ahead. Wayne Manor hadn't changed a bit since she had last been there. Abby had to admit the view from the manor was pretty breath taking. She looked down at the garden and smiled. Bruce used to take her there to play hide-and-seek. Of course that was before his disappearance and his fake death.

She looked around and saw no one. It couldn't hurt to go look at it. At least for old time's sake. Abby closed the limo door and walked down the hill towards the garden. She hugged herself as the cold early morning air wrapped itself around her. The garden had definitely changed since she last saw it. Plants were left unfed and the vines freely roamed the area. Aside from all of this something else caught her eye. An old well stood there uncovered. Her father had always told her to never to into that well because of the bats that lived there. But it was covered at the time, so it was made impossible to get in. Abby carefully walked over to the well and looked inside.

A light shined deep down the well. Abby was beginning to think her father's tale of bats inhabiting there was false. In her curiosity, she sat down at the edge of the well ready to jump down into the dark. Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder. Abby gave out a small gasp and turned her head around. Bruce was standing right next to her looking a bit cross.

"'Morning Bruce," Abby smiled weakly.

"What did I say about going into the well?" he asked sternly.

"Geez whatever happened to good morning?" mumbled Abby.

"Just answer the question."

Her heart stopped right there. Didn't she hear that from somewhere else? Oh well, it didn't ring a bell.

"To never go in," she answered.

"And what are you doing?"

"Going in the well."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh and said, "C'mon, you don't want to be late for school."

"Uh, actu_ally_…"

"We're still going anyway," he chuckled.

Abby took another long look down before leaving with Bruce to the limo. There seemed to be more than just bats in there.

Most of the car ride held long and painful silence. At least it did until Abby finally spoke up.

"What's down that well, Bruce?"

"Bats, why?"

"I'm just curious," she looked out the dark window. "There was a light down there and I don't if there's…like an abandoned mine down there or something."

"Could be, the manor was built a long time ago, so it's possible."

"Are you _sure_ there's just bats down there?" Abby looked him face to face.

"Positive," Bruce answered certain.

With that Abby dropped the subject.

"Did you read the paper?" he asked.

"Naw, I never read the papers," she said carelessly. "Unless Mom makes me."

The limo gave steady stop a few blocks from her school just as she requested.

"I think you should read this one," Bruce handed her a folded newspaper.

"It's okay, I can wait," she refused.

Abby hurriedly grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"See ya, Bruce," she said before slamming the door.

Once she finally reached her school, relief spread over her. _Finally_, she thought. Abby was eager to get away from her past all weekend. She quickly stuffed her boxing bag in her gym locker and ran towards the track field. Heather was bound to be there with her team and possibly along with Sasha. This was the only chance she had to tell them the truth before everybody else started finding out.

Abby found the track field to be almost empty except for the track team.

"Hey, Abby! Over here!" shouted Sasha's voice.

Sasha sat on the high stone bleachers waving her hand towards Abby. She waved her hand and headed over the stone bleachers. Sasha grinned as Abby headed up the long stairs.

"You're early today," said Sasha.

"Yeah…well…my ride dropped me off early," Abby comfortably sat herself next to Sasha.

"I see, I'm just here to do a report on the track team," she shrugged.

"Is Heather here?" asked Abby, eagerly.

"Yeah, she's down there running her last lap."

She looked down at the track team. How could they run so fast in this weather? Or in any kind of weather? Abby always hated running, but she didn't hold that against Heather for it. The coach dismissed the team after finishing their final lap. Heather immediately ran up the stone steps toward them. She wore a white T-shirt and black shorts with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Aren't you at least one bit cold?" asked Abby incredulously.

"Thanks to the workout, no," answered Heather taking a seat next to them. "Hey Abs."

"Hey Heather."

"So, what are you doing here so early?"

"Geez, can't I just come early for once and not be questioned about it?" Abby crossed her arms.

"I guess you can, but according to your attendance record lately…"

"Something must be up," finished Sasha.

"There is something I want to tell you," said Abby quietly.

"Is it about that father thing?"

Abby nodded.

"Look, you really don't have to tell us if you don't want to," comforted Heather.

"Yeah, it was kind of wrong of us to interrogate you like that," agreed Sasha. "Besides it's your own business."

"No, I think it's best if I just get it off my chest," said Abby.

"Ok, then go ahead then."

"Um…you guys might know him, but…"

"Is it your mom's boss? Carl Finch?" guessed Heather sounding eager.

"No," she rejected, disgusted. "Okay, I admit they dated, but I'm _sure_ that they weren't _that_ into each other."

"Then spit it out!" both of them shouted.

Abby sighed and said, "It's Bruce Wayne."

Their smiles suddenly wiped into shocked faces. Both of their mouths and eyes were in big Os.

"How can you keep crucial information like that from us?!" shouted Sasha.

"Because I never wanted to talk about it," she muttered.

"You thought your dad was dead, didn't you?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, that was the basic idea."

"Now I see why you want to attack Renee whenever she mentions it," Sasha mused.

"She was around when it happened, unfortunately," said Abby.

"What happened between your dad and your mom?"

"Well," she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. "Long story short, my mom and Bruce started dating at fifteen and my mom gave birth to me at sixteen," Abby closed her eyes and sighed.

"So, your mom pretty much earned her degree while taking care of you?" Sasha looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much, but she didn't do it alone. Bruce's butler, Alfred, he usually took me in whenever my mom had to go to class and Bruce…well…I barley saw him since he went to Princeton. And this was _before_ he disappeared."

Abby sat there in dead silence for a few moments. It was nice to get things off her chest.

"Well, we'd better get to class," Sasha rose from her seat.

"And I'd better go change," Heather started to walk back down.

"'K see you in English," waved Abby.

"See ya."

Abby sat herself down in English and began to pull out her notebook. Whispers and giggles were heard as she did this task.

"Can you believe she's a Wayne?" said a low voice.

"_Please_ she must be one of those accidental children," hissed another voice.

"Hey Wayne!" called a masculine voice.

She ignored it.

"So the Princess of Gotham thinks she's too important to answer."

Abby spun around in her seat. The voice belonged to a boy wearing his football jersey.

"What did you just say," demanded Abby.

"I said: Princess of Gotham, stupid," he sneered.

"Okay first of all: its Dawes _not_ Wayne, second: I will rearrange your face if you call me stupid again," she scorned. "Thirdly: where in the world did you get that name?!"

"It's on the papers, Wayne," the boy held up a newspaper titling, **"THE PRINCESS OF GOTHAM"**.

Her eyes became bigger than dinner plates. How did they know she existed in the first place? Rachel had personally asked Bruce to not place her identity in the public world. She yanked the paper from the boy's hands and began to scan the picture. It was a recent school photo of her put next to a photo of Bruce. Where would the press get a hold of her school photo? Abby gave back the paper to the boy and spun back around in her seat.

For the next two classes all Abby heard was constant whispering on the subject. She had half a mind to tear those people apart. Luckily, Aaron, Sasha, and Heather were there to defend her. By the time lunch came Abby had on her sunglasses and pulled her hood over her head. It was cowardly, but at least she could avoid the nasty side comments.

"This is stupid," commented Aaron as they sat down.

"I know," said Heather incredulously, "that hood does not go with those sunglasses."

Abby glared at Heather for a moment.

"He was talking about the rumors about Abby," Sasha corrected Heather.

"Oh right, that too."

"I just don't see the point in all of this," said Aaron taking a bite of his carrot.

"What I don't see is how the press got a hold of that picture in the first place!" exclaimed Abby.

"Keep your voice down."

"Sorry, I'm just mad about this whole situation and…another at the moment," Abby took a sip of her water bottle.

"Ok, the school _needs_ to check out their carrot supplies," Aaron scrunched his mouth in disgust and threw the bitten carrot back on his tray. "I'll be right back."

"What do mean…'another situation'?" asked Heather curiously as soon as Aaron was gone.

She looked around and said in a low voice, "I'm staying at Bruce's house for now."

"And that's bad because…?"

"I haven't spoken to him in years and he expects me to be the same person I was seven years ago!"

Sasha put a hand over her mouth, "Do you _want _be caught?"

"Sorry, again, but I'm just angry right now, at pretty much everything."

Heather suddenly got a big cheeky grin.

"Ok, I know that face," said Abby suspiciously at Heather. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking: Homecoming," Heather pointed behind her.

She turned around. A confetti decorated banner that read: Homecoming, hung over the entrance of the cafeteria. Abby looked back at Heather confused. She knew that Abby hated to dress up, why was she pointing it out now?

"It'll get your mind off your dad," she said smoothly.

"True, but it's a month from now," argued Abby. "And pretty sure I'll still be with Bruce by that time."

"Look Abs, I think I know why you're acting this way," Sasha looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "When my parents got divorced, I didn't want to look them in the eye anymore. But as time went on, I realized that things change and people change…"

"If you're suggesting that Bruce has made this _sudden change_," said Abby sourly, "then you're in _way_ over head."

"Hey, I'm just saying it from my perspective, but if you want to figure it on your own, then okay."

"Hey, where's Aaron?" asked Heather looking around.

All of them looked around the cafeteria, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe it's those carrots," Abby pointed at the bowl of carrots next to her.

"They don't really smell right," Heather scrunched her nose. "Maybe he got sick."

"Or maybe he got snatched by the football players," Sasha narrowed her eyes ahead.

Abby looked back at the football players vengefully. Aaron was being held to a chair by two of them. It wasn't just the football players; it was the witch herself, Renee Kendal. She quickly pulled off her hood and sunglasses and stormed towards the football players.

"So what embarrassing stunts did our princess pull in her childhood?" Renee held a recorder to Aaron's chin.

"Nothing that you should know of," Aaron sneered.

"Really? Boys," she nodded at the football players.

"Listen, West you're not going anywhere until you talk," hissed one of the football players with the blonde hair.

"And if you continue to stay silent…well it's not going to be pretty," the other with brown hair threatened.

"It's not gonna be pretty either, if you guys don't let him go," spat Abby.

"Oh look, it's the princess," Renee glared at Abby.

"Call me that again and I'll be sure you don't see the day of light again."

"It's okay Abby, I'll be fine," assured Aaron.

Abby was still not convinced.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend Wayne," teased the blonde football player.

"Ok, do you want to say that again?" she stared daggers at the football player.

"Okay, I think it's time to go!" Aaron jumped out of his seat and grabbed Abby by the arm.

She resisted Aaron's grip.

"What? Are you angry about me giving your picture to the press?" mocked Renee.

"You what?" asked Abby incredulously.

"Oh, I didn't give them just the picture," she strutted towards Abby until they were face to face, "I gave them the whole story."

Abby tried to move towards Renee, but was stopped by Aaron.

"I wonder why you're father suddenly decided to come back to Gotham. I guess that's just a mystery. But he definitely didn't come back for you or your pitiful mom."

Flames began to rise within her.

"I don't even think he cares what you do with your life. As for your mom, I bet she's just using his money."

It was obvious Renee was ready to get into a web of lies.

"I can see why you're being tossed around between your parents," she smiled smugly. "No one wants you and no one ever will."

That crossed the line. Aaron even loosened his grip on that one. Without thinking, Abby swung her fist at Renee's nose. Renee collapsed to the ground giving out cries of pain. Her Barbie clones immediately rushed to her aid.

"What happened here?!"

Abby spun around to find one of the teachers, Mr. Garcia, looking down at the scene.

"She hit me Mr. Garcia," said Renee sounding like was back in preschool.

"Is this true?" he asked sternly.

Everyone except Aaron and Abby nodded.

"Alright, let's go Wayne."

Mr. Garcia gestured Abby to follow him.

"I'll see you later, Aaron," muttered Abby as she followed Mr. Garcia.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Emyrox567


	5. Awkwardness

Awkwardness

Abby tapped her fingers on her armrest. Being in the principal's office wasn't very new to Abby. She had gotten in trouble before for just talking in class. The principal, Mr. Jenkins, had already given her the usual lecture. "Violence is not the answer," he said. Of course she had rebelled in saying that Renee had provoked her, but all he said was, "Then you should've walked away." Abby sat there in pure boredom. Either Bruce, Rachel, or both would come in yelling at her before she had the time to explain at any moment now.

Renee had really gone low this time. The last time she made Abby this mad was last year. When she didn't have a date for the Spring Fling. Abby ignored that. But this time she couldn't just let go. It was obvious Renee had a heart of stone. _Slam!_ The door suddenly opened and closed.

"ABIGAIL RACHEL WAYNE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Her mother's voice rang through the room like a fire alarm.

"I was thinking—"

Abby was cut off by Rachel, "I'll tell you what you were thinking! You weren't thinking at all that's what you were thinking!"

According to Rachel's fumes, Abby thought it would be best to wait until she cooled down.

"Do you know how hard I work to support you?" she stared daggers into Abby's eyes.

"Pretty hard, I guess," shrugged Abby.

"Yes, _very hard_," said Rachel sharply. "And at least the benefit of that would be that you do well in school. But, no. What do I get? A fight! A fight Abby!"

"Ok, first things first!" interrupted Abby, her voice rising. "I did not start that fight! Renee—!"

"Oh, so it's Renee again!"

"It is!"

"Oh, _really_ like the time she 'accidentally' poured coffee all over my files."

"I was ten and I was not a very good liar back then," she argued.

"Really? What else have you lied about?" Rachel pierced.

"Uh…um, you can go ahead and go on with your lecture," said Abby, nervously.

"Anyway, you should be working on your studies, instead of worrying about what other people think."

"You weren't there Mom! They were making snotty comments about me being 'The Princess of Gotham'!"

"I'm sorry about that, honey, but you don't solve that by violence."

Abby crossed her arms and said, "I thought you told Bruce to keep me out of the media."

"I did and he's kept his promise," reassured Rachel. Her voice now calming down. "I called him this morning and he said he had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, I know. It was Renee," she said annoyed.

"Look, just drop the subject, ok Hun?"

"Ok," Abby sighed.

"You know you're lucky you're not getting kicked off the boxing team or suspended from school for that matter," she said quietly.

"I know."

Rachel bent down to her level and stroked her hair.

"I know it's hard, but it's something you're going to have to get used to," explained Rachel. "Your father really missed you Abs. I'm pretty sure you missed him too."

Abby eyes started to get wet, "How can you say that? Even after all the pain he's made us go through. Especially you."

"I don't know I'm just happy that he's back and you should be too."

"Maybe, I don't want to be!" shot Abby, turning her head away from Rachel.

"Abby, if you don't let go of your past, you're not going to have a future."

She hated it whenever Rachel went all fortune cookie on her. Abby had to admit Rachel was right, but she couldn't just let go of something like this.

"I have to go back to work," Rachel got back up on her feet. "Your father is coming by early today to fill out some paper work for the school. That's why the school called me."

"I have boxing practice," she grumbled.

"Then he'll pick you up from there, I'll see you around."

"See ya."

Rachel quietly walked out of the room. Abby couldn't tell if she was disappointed or angry, but it definitely wasn't good. A moment later Mr. Jenkins came in with the punishment. Two weeks of lunch detention in Ms. Pulley's math class. Ugh.

She was more than relieved when school ended. Everyone wouldn't stop talking about what happened at lunch no matter how much she threatened them. Abby quickly changed into her boxing gear and headed to boxing practice.

Luckily, no one spoke a word about what happened. _Aaron must've talked to them_, thought Abby. She had to admit he was a good friend.

"Alright guys, I've got some good news and some bad news," shouted Coach Jeff.

Everyone turned their heads in his direction.

"Bad news is that the game has been moved up to Wednesday instead."

"This Wednesday?" asked Aaron, incredulously.

"Unfortunately," he answered.

"But we've barley had any time to prepare," protested Abby.

"I know that. Apparently Redwood had another game that day, so they decided to change our dates without consulting anyone."

Coach Jeff sounded very infuriated. Abby felt just about the same way. First she was forced to move in with her father; second she's proclaimed the Princess of Gotham and now this.

"So what's the good news?" asked Abby. Maybe there was still some hope.

"You're going to have to train much harder, which means more coffee for me."

Everyone groaned in annoyance and went off to do their usual routines.

Aaron held a punching bag right in front of Abby as she continuously punched it. He seemed pretty quiet when she got back from the office. Now that she thought about it, he barely took a glance at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aaron answered simply.

"C'mon, you know, I know you better that," she smirked.

"Well, I don't know…," his voice was unsure and slow. "When that football player said to listen to me…you seemed to over react about that."

"Oh, that don't worry about that, I was just mad at him for telling me what to do."

"Really," he sounded hopeful.

"Yeah."

"So, you weren't mad about him calling me your boyfriend?"

Abby stopped punching, "Um…well…uh…," she staggered before regaining her voice. "What are you asking here?"

"Well I'm asking…questioning if…wondering if…"

Aaron couldn't seem to find the right word for this. Meanwhile Abby was nearly on the edge of her seat to find out what he had to say.

"Hey Aaron, could you help me out on my drills?"

Adam came up from right behind them. She could've asked for better timing.

"Um…sure," Aaron walked off with him, "I'll see you around, Abby."

"Yeah, see ya," she gave a weak smile.

_Whew, thank you Adam_, she thought. That was awkward. He'd been acting weird like this since the end of eighth grade. Abby considered this to be confusing. She liked him as friend, but there was a question that kept bothering her. Did Aaron want to be more than friends? That question would have to be answered in time. For now, Abby just had to concentrate on the next match.

She paired up with the only other girl on the team, Devin Wolfe. Devin had much more experience in boxing, so this would be a challenge. She had dark skin with blue prominent eyes. Her black hair was too tied into a French braid.

Abby punched as much as she could to get Devin, but all attempts were unsuccessful. Right when she put her fists down, Devin threw her fist into her stomach. She fell right to the ground. It didn't hurt much; it was just out of shock. Devin bent down to her level.

"Word to from the wise Abby, look for strategy not weakness."

Abby nodded, "Got that."

Devin pulled Abby up to her feet.

"Plus you might wanna slow down on your punches."

She gave her a puzzled look.

"You don't want to get tired," explained Devin.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking…I heard about what happened at lunch."

Abby looked at her in disbelief.

"Dang, stories travel around fast," said Abby.

"Yeah, that's high school," she chuckled. "But you really shouldn't let them get to you."

"Who is _them_ exactly?" said Abby, irritably. "Because I've got quite a few people who are getting on nerves right now."

"Well…the school…the cheerleaders, pretty much all of Gotham. Don't let them get to you."

"It's hard though…I can't stand…being made fun of…when I can't do anything about it."

"I know just how you feel."

Abby looked up at her.

"When I was a freshman like you…I went out for the boxing team. I made it, but the people around me weren't as happy as I was. They thought it was _too dangerous_ for a girl to play. And I was like the only girl on the team at the time. So anyway, people started to make fun me…accusing me of acting like a guy."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. They were making fun of me for being myself…and not being exactly like them. That's what people are doing to you now, Abby."

She ignored her. Devin was just giving her another one of those 'don't do it again' talks.

"I gotta go," Abby jumped out of the rink.

"Just…don't let people get ya down. That's all I'm trying to tell you."

"'K, see you."

"See ya."

Her phone began to ring as soon as Abby finished changing into her normal clothes.

"Hello?"

A muffled voice answered, "This is my final warning…keep your mother's nose out of our business and we won't hurt either of you."

"Dude, whoever you are, I can't okay. I have as much luck as you convincing her out of things!"

"Just do it."

The stranger hung up. She groaned. Too many things were going on in her life. All she could ask for was help. Abby made her way into the hallway. Bruce was probably still in the office. Either that or he was late. Typical. She began to hear chattering on the outside of the walls. Abby quickly ran to the nearest window. It was what she feared…the press. Bruce was defiantly here.

The press seemed to surround the entire school. There was not one place she couldn't find where she wouldn't hear their constant chattering. Why did they have to invade on her private life? It was her private life. Abby feared of not being able to walk the streets of Gotham like a normal person anymore. She finally made it to the office. Hopefully the press wouldn't try to invade the school.

"Hello dear, you father's in the office filling out some paper work," said the receptionist.

"Thanks."

What? Did everyone know who her father was now? Abby sat herself in one of the cushion seats. She looked at her phone. Whoever called and emailed her…was obviously persistent. If there was one thing she learned from her mom…it was that if a crime was big enough, the criminals behind it will be willing enough to hide it. Just like a child hiding the broken vase from their parents. There was a thrill to it. Abby had to think of something. Rachel's life could be in jeopardy and she didn't even know it. She thought to herself…who knew crime better than anyone else in this city. That question was easily answered…Batman.

Somehow he always knew about crimes before they even happened. Like the time he saved Rachel from being killed. Or the time when Abby ran into that gang. Maybe if she explained to him about the phone calls—Batman could figure out what was happening. Jonathan Crane was a definite suspect. But like anything else it was…innocent before proven guilty.

"Abby," she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Abby looked up. Bruce smiled weakly at her.

"Hey Bruce."

"Ready to go?"

"I guess," she got up from her seat.

"You saw the press, didn't you?" he guessed.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry; we've got security waiting outside for us."

_Great_, she thought sarcastically.

Security had surrounded them by the time they came outside. The press did nothing, but ask questions and snap pictures. Abby swore if she didn't get to the limo on time…she was going to be blind. Besides she hated taking pictures. Bruce of course was obliviously used to this sort of thing. He smiled, waved and went on with his business. Relief came over her when she finally made it to the limo. Bruce closed the door and the limo began to drive away from the school.

"Are you okay?" asked Bruce with concern.

"Yeah, I'll let ya know when I can see again," she said sourly.

He chuckled, "That's how I felt on my first time."

"Why, do they have to do that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's their job to get dirt and they'll go to great lengths to get it."

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow," said Abby sarcastically.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that," his voice turned stern, yet quiet.

She suddenly remembered "_The incident_".

"Uh…yeah about that…Renee made me very angry, okay. I didn't mean to punch her."

"You did what?"

He sounded confused at that. Rachel must've not told Bruce yet. Dang it! Why did she have to have a big mouth?

"Nothing," she answered.

"You punched someone at school?" Bruce's anger rose.

"Not on purpose!" Her voice rose.

"There's always a purpose!"

"Okay! She was making fun of me! She was making fun of us! You, me, and Mom! I just got mad!"

Bruce stayed silent. She lowered her voice.

"Everyone kept talking about how…I was somehow unfit to be the 'Princess of Gotham'…and…"

He gave out a heavy sigh, "That's just their opinions Abby."

"I know, but I still, you know, feel like a freak."

He chuckled, "You'd be surprised how many people feel like that."

She faced him. "Did you feel like that?"

"Not really…I mean, I went to a private school, so money wasn't really a problem there."

"Yeah, but I'm going to a public school! You know those traditional schools? The schools where you get to wear whatever you want; have horrible lunch food, and possibly dealing with people who make up horrible lies. Not the fancy kind."

Abby looked back out the window. Bruce had no idea what she was going through. Let alone what he had put her through when he left. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled.

With that he let go.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at Wayne Manor. They silently got out of the limo. Abby was about to rush to her room when Bruce stopped her. She turned around.

"Abby, I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" she asked.

"About school."

"Let me guess I'm grounded longer," she sat on the front steps.

"No, it's…the media. Your mother and I talked about this earlier."

She rolled her eyes. Rachel and Bruce making decisions without her consultation were starting to get annoying.

"Somehow the media got a hold of your files and now they know exactly who you are."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said sourly.

"Which means, today was not the only day the media is planning to attack your school. They're going to keep going for at least a while now."

Something in her nerves didn't like where this was going.

"So…your mother and I decided for you to stay away from school, for now."

"What?!"

Abby got up to her feet.

"The media is going to keep going until better news comes along. So, it's better to just stay here for your safety."

"So, I'm _stuck_ here?!"

He nodded.

"What about school?"

"Your teachers are going to fax your work."

"I don't care about that! I'm talking about boxing! I have a match on Wednesday!"

"If things go well enough…maybe we'll let you go."

She screamed, "Ugh! You're treating me like a baby!"

Abby stomped up to her room.

"Maybe because you're acting like one!" shouted Bruce from behind her.

She sped up the stairs and slammed herself into her room. Abby sat on her bed letting a few tears go down her cheeks. How was she going to explain this to Aaron? The team probably didn't need her, but she still wanted to be there. Why did Bruce have to be so overprotective? Wait, Bruce wasn't like this before he left. Though he was barely around, Abby could tell that he could care less about danger.

"Hm, where did he go?" she mumbled to herself.

Being gone for seven years, there had to be something that happened. A knock came from the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Alfred, Abby, may I please come in?"

"Sure," she groaned.

Alfred emerged from the door, smiling.

"I heard you had a rough day."

She nodded. He took a seat beside her.

"Well, don't worry about that, tomorrow will be better."

"I'm not so sure about that," she said quietly.

"Besides being stuck here, I mean."

"What's there to do around here anyway?"

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but Abby interrupted him.

"I mean besides homework."

He chuckled, "You know your father ran into that same issue. But he always found something to do in the end."

"But I don't see why he has to keep me here."

"He just wants to protect you."

"From what? The media?" she answered harshly. "I'm fourteen years old; I can take care of myself."

"You may think that now, but as time goes on you'll realize how much you really rely on the people that love you."

"Alright, I see your point with all of the people I've known for years," said Abby, half telling the truth. "But with Bruce…I don't know. I haven't seen or spoken to him in seven years."

"You're not the only one, Abby," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I thought he was dead."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"As did I, but I didn't turn against him for it."

Abby gave him a confused look. He got up from his seat.

"Well, I ought to start on dinner then…do you want anything specific?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright, then. Good-day Miss Wayne."

Alfred left the room. She groaned falling back on her bed.

"Ouch!" she bumped her head against the wall.

Abby sat back up, rubbing her head. Sometimes she couldn't understand what Alfred was saying. It was good advice, but far from her level of expertise. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Aaron."

"Oh…hey."

She suddenly felt awkward talking to him. It must've been from their previous conversation.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh not much," she said sarcastically. "You know Bruce getting on my last nerve, stressing about the match and…oh yeah, I can't go to school tomorrow."

"What?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, apparently, I have to be _protected_ from the media. So my parents are literally banning me from school or letting me out of the manor for that matter."

"What about the match?"

"I dunno, Bruce says maybe. That's usually code for 'not going to happen'."

"Knowing you, I'm pretty sure you'll find a way around it."

An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"You're silent…did you just think of an idea?" said Aaron, sounding inquisitive.

He knew her so well.

"Yeah," she smiled. "You know how this place is filled with secret passages?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gonna find one that leads me outa here on the night of the match."

"Clever, but won't your dad catch you in the act?"

"I highly doubt it, besides he's probably going to be at Wayne Enterprises all day."

Abby was positive about this. Nothing now could convince her otherwise.

"Anyway…sorry about what I was babbling about during practice. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," she said.

He was definitely acting weird.

"It's just that, I've been having some…thoughts lately."

"What thoughts exactly?" she dared to ask.

"I don't know," he answered uncertain. "They're confusing and yet they make sense at the same time."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, but it's really got me thinking about…how good we are as friends."

Abby stayed silent.

"So, yeah there are just a lot of things to think about. Like if we could be more than friends."

"Huh?"

"I mean…uh," he seemed to have said too much. "I gotta go. My mom's calling me."

Aaron hung up before she could respond. Leaving her dumb-struck.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry if this took awhile to update. School just seems to get crazier and crazier by the minute. Anyway, for my other stories, they should be updated pretty soon.

-Emyrox567


	6. Batman

Batman

Abby carelessly tossed her spaghetti around her plate in thought. For the past few hours, she had thought about how she would approach the topic. Especially to Bruce. It would be obvious that he would have little knowledge towards the matter, but it was worth a try.

"What's wrong Abby?"

Bruce looked at her with confused eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry."

This was the first time they had eaten dinner in seven years. Most of it wasn't by her will, but if she was ever to get away with running away to the boxing match, this would be the only solution.

"Are you sure? Spaghetti's your favorite."

"Yeah, but I've just been having a few things on my mind lately."

"What kind of things?" he inserted a bundle of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Like…"

She again thought how she would approach the matter she was about to ask. Abby then just spat it out.

"Like, if you ever going to look for Batman where would be the first place you'd look?"

Bruce unexpectedly went into deep thought.

He sighed then answered, "Well, obviously where most of the crime is: the Narrows. Why?"

"Just asking. Everyone seems to be having different opinions about him…and I don't exactly know who he is."

"Well, no one does, just give it time then you'll see who he really is."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered so low that Bruce couldn't hear.

That was all the information she needed. Abby was going to the Narrows to find Batman. It was already final.

She continuously eyed the creases of her bedroom door. Abby wanted to be sure, she wasn't going to be caught. Who knew how angry Bruce would be to find his daughter looking for a vigilante in none other than the Narrows. She occasionally heard muttered conversations, footsteps by her door, and the sound of the nightly news on T.V. Abby was about to drift off to sleep when the lights finally turned black. In her enthusiasm, she quickly crept out of bed and grabbed her things.

_Flash light…pepper spray…cell phone…rope. Yep, I have everything._ She slung her backpack to her back. Abby quietly opened the balcony doors. She tip-toed over to the edge of the balcony and began to knot the rope on the rail. Looking down she realized that the manor was much taller in size than her own home. Grasping the rope, Abby leaped over the railing. Instead of her feet landing on the edge of the balcony, she began to fall. She nearly almost let out a scream of fear. Luckily the rope stopped as her feet almost touched the ground. Abby sighed in relief and climbed down. She was sure that her clumsiness would kill her one day.

Abby was able to catch a cab that was willing to take her to the Narrows. She wondered how she would approach this bat figure. Would he act harshly towards her for looking for trouble? Or will he be able to help her situation? Only Batman could answer those questions. And for him to answer those questions she would have to look for him…or have him find her. The cab gave a slow stop near the bay.

"You sure you wanna stop here, kid?" asked the cab driver, roughly.

"I'm sure," she said.

Abby handed him the money and got out of the cab. It was then she got a good look of the Narrows. Every corner of the place was either contaminated or had graffiti on it. The buildings and the streets carried some type of grime. People didn't dress as fancy as they did in the city. They wore worn out clothes that desperately need to be replaced. Some of them didn't wear shoes. Abby couldn't believe how horrible it was down here. It was no wonder Rachel banned her from this place. The last time she had ever been to the Narrows was seven years ago on that fateful day…

She hurried down the street in search for the masked vigilante. This idea seemed a whole lot clearer in her head. Unfortunately, Abby didn't account for dark of the night or the fact that Batman would blend right into the blackness. An hour…maybe two hours passed since she last came out of the cab and everything came into a dead end. She was about to give up when she spotted a suspicious group of people. A familiar figure appeared from the crowd. He had slicked dark hair and rectangular glasses. Her mouth dropped. It was Jonathan Crane!

But what was he doing here in the Narrows? He and the group walked into the bar near them. Something in her gut told her that something wasn't right. Placing a hood over her head, she walked towards the backroom of the bar. There was no way the guards upfront would let her in. Plus if they saw who she was, it would not be good thing. Abby cautiously crept along the back wall of the bar. Once near the door, she slowly pushed it open.

"Wait, what about Falcone?" asked a rough voice.

She stopped. The group must've moved in the back.

"He is currently…not himself," said a smooth voice.

It was Crane.

"So, what? You're in charge?"

"Well the people I work for _do_ have high expectations that I have this plan done."

_What plan?_

"Alright, then what about the drugs?" asked another unrecognizable voice.

"Yeah, the police are starting to get suspicious," said the rough voice.

"And since when do the police _actually_ look into things?" cornered Crane.

"Since that bat freak came into the picture!"

"The Batman is nothing we should be concerned about. We should be concerned about putting the rest of the drugs in."

"And what's the point of this stink'n plan? I mean I could be making a whole lot more money begging off the streets."

Crane sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah, actually I'm thinking about quitting."

"You do know that this is a lifelong commitment, right?"

Abby took a peak at what was happening. Crane stalked towards the stubby man with the rough voice.

"So? Marrying my ex-wife was a lifelong commitment, but did I stick to it? No!"

Crane smiled, "Well you go ahead then."

"_That_ I'll do."

The stubby man rushed towards the door, blocking Abby's view of Crane.

"Wait let me clarify one more thing with you," said Crane, sustaining his calm smooth voice.

The man turned around, "What?!"

He suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. From then on he scrambled around the room as if he were afraid of everything in sight. She looked up at Crane. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. Instead he wore a potato sack on his head. Abby thought he looked somewhat like a scarecrow.

"Now, if anyone wants to quit now, _please_ say so now."

She jumped at the height of his voice. What could be so important that losing one person could lead to tragedy? All of the men inside remained silent and still as the stubby man continued to scream.

"We are going to pick up the drugs at the apartment two nights from now and I don't expect anyone to be late."

Abby took that as her cue to leave. She slowly backed away. _CRACK!_ She froze. Abby had stepped on a soda can.

"What was that?"

His sounded anything but happy.

"Go check it out!"

Without thinking anything through, she ran.

"It's some kid!" said a voice in the distance.

"Well go get them!"

Her pulse seemed to go up in higher numbers than it did before. Herds of footsteps followed close behind her. She didn't look back. Abby hoped that she could get across the city without tripping. Crane was obviously planning something big. Something he didn't want anyone else to know of. Even it was just some random teenager.

Abby tried to scream, but her breath was already occupied getting oxygen to her lungs. She turned in an alley way to catch her breath. Her legs would definitely feel soreness in the morning. A force suddenly pushed her to the ground.

"There you are," the violent voice said.

Fear took over her body. The man stood over her with venomous eyes. She immediately swept her feet towards his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Abby stumbled to get up, but the man grabbed her foot.

"You're not going anywhere, kid!"

"Not with you she's not," said a dark voice.

Abby looked back to find Batman hovering over them.

"Let go of the girl."

The man obediently followed his orders. Batman then picked him up, holding him by his shirt.

"Tell the rest of them she got away."

"O-okay, j-just don't hurt me," the man begged.

Batman dropped the man to the ground. He stumbled up to his feet and ran off. Abby breathed slowly in shock. This was definitely not the way she had planned to confront Batman.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think so."

She tried to stop herself from shaking, but it was unsuccessful. Abby got up to her feet.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," she answered flatly.

"That wasn't a very smart choice."

"I had to. I was getting weird phone calls and emails—"

"From who?" he demanded.

"I don't know, I thought you could figure that out. They keep saying for my mom to keep her nose out of their work or else we're both going to pay."

Distress could be found everywhere in her voice.

"Then just tonight, I heard Crane and these guys talking about picking up these drugs at this apartment."

"What apartment?"

"I dunno they weren't very specific about that."

Batman gave a heavy sigh and stared at her for a while.

"You should probably get home."

"Yeah, home," she snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Abby paused. Would she be able to spill out her feelings in front of this stranger? The only person she had really trusted with her secrets was Aaron. But apparently he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Things are pretty crazy at home," she said. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Nah, I'm alright. Besides I should be getting home."

She turned towards the streets.

"I could give you a ride home if you'd like. Where do you live?"

Abby thought about this for second. It would be safer for her to be with Batman than to wonder the streets alone. Besides he was probably trying to get her to talk.

"Wayne Manor. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, follow me."

Before she could say a word, he was walking towards the dead end of the alley. Abby quickly scurried along. She had no idea where he was going, but if she wanted to get home in one piece, it was her only chance. A brick wall suddenly appeared in front of her. Where had Batman gone? He probably changed his mind about taking her home.

A hand grasped her shoulder. She gasped nearly forcing the hand off of her.

"Relax, it's me."

Batman's voice only made her angry.

"Don't you ever do that again," she gasped.

He seemed to have ignored her. "Grab my hand."

Batman held out his dark hand towards her. With little hesitation, Abby grabbed it. He pulled Abby under his arm and held on to her waist. A force quickly brought them off the ground. Although it was too dark to see how high they were, she could sense that they were in very high places. She clenched his arm as they landed roughly on a hard surface.

"You can let go now," he said.

"Oh, right."

Abby released him from his firm grip and looked around at her surroundings. They were on top of an old rooftop. According to the dust and sensitivity of the building it seemed to be abandoned.

"So, how exactly are we getting my place?"

Batman didn't answer. Instead she heard a speeding car in the distance. She squinted and saw a large vehicle heading towards them.

"Is that your ride?" Abby looked back at Batman nervously.

He nodded. The vehicle stopped swiftly right in front of them. It reminded her of a shielded dome. Its roof opened revealing two empty seats.

"What exactly is that?"

"The Tumbler," he climbed into the driver's seat. "C'mon."

She hurried over to the contraption. Abby climbed in, sighing deeply to herself. No one was going to believe her. The roof closed over them and it took off. She couldn't believe how fast it was. Let alone how it got on the roof.

"So, you're Abigail Wayne, right?" he asked.

"Abby, but yeah. How'd you guess?"

"It's all over the papers."

"Oh yeah, that," she said irritably.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, except that my normal life is down the drain now."

"I'm pretty sure, it's not that bad," he reassured in his rough voice.

"Reporters were pilling in front of my school. It's bad."

"Compared the number of policemen hunting after me, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, now I can't step out of my house. What's worse is that my father and I…aren't at very good terms."

"Why?"

He seemed to be eager to this for some reason. None the less Abby continued. She needed to talk. Even it was going to be with a complete stranger.

"Well…he just doesn't understand me. I try to explain myself, but he doesn't seem to get it."

"Maybe you need to be clearer in your explanations."

"Maybe…I don't know. I think it's more than that. He left seven years ago. I thought he would come back just like he always did, but I was wrong. He was soon pronounced dead…and I remember that day clearly because my mom and I were making pizza," her eyes became watery. "And once I heard his name I rushed to the television. Once Mr. Earle said he was dead…I cried so hard. My mom hugged me, but I knew she was crying to. He hurt me and my mom. I'm not sure if I can forgive him."

Abby let out a few tears. As much as it hurt, it felt good to get it out.

"Just give it time, I'm pretty sure he's hurting too," said Batman.

She gave a weak smile, "Thanks for listening. I've had a lot of drama in my life at the moment."

"No problem."

The Tumbler came to a stop.

"Here you are."

Abby shot him a shocked expression, "We can't be here already. It was only few minutes."

"This car is fast," was all said to the comment.

The roof opened again. He was right. She saw Wayne Manor on top of the hill.

"We'll I'd better get going before my father discovers I'm not there."

She climbed out and headed towards the Manor.

"What bothered you the most?"

Abby turned around, "What?"

"What bothered you the most about your father?"

She thought about this for a few moments. Out all the pain he put her through, she thought about what exactly bothered her.

"He didn't say goodbye."

Batman nodded and closed the roof. The tumbler sped off leaving Abby confused and somewhat better about herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm going on summer vacation soon, so maybe I'll be able to update more. But that's depending on what I have planned to do over the summer. Anyway, speaking of plans, I am planning to have sequel to this set during the Dark Knight. It's still in early planning, so I'm still working the titles. So far I have_: In the Shadow of the Knight_ or _Decode_. If you guys want you can recommend titles, but for now this story needs to be finished before I can seriously start working on it.

-Emyrox567


	7. Better in Time

Better in Time

A knock came from Abby's door the next morning. Her eyes shot open once she realized that Abby still wore the messy clothes that she used to go in the Narrows. Abby jumped from her bed and surfed through her closet for a pair of pajamas.

"Hey, Abby it's me. Are you up?"

Bruce's muffled voice alerted her more.

"Yeah!"

She hurried in her paste to change.

"Look I know you're still angry with me about banning you from school. But that's still no reason to stay in your room all day."

Abby slipped into her pajama pants. "What are you talking about? I just got up."

"Really? Because it's noon," he said.

"Yeah, sometimes that happens to me," she replied harshly. "Especially to teenagers."

"I never knew that."

"Well if you stuck around long enough you would. So far the record is five o'clock in the evening."

In her relief, she finished getting dressed in her pajamas. Abby jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Anyway, I'm gonna be at work for awhile and Alfred's on his day off. Are you gonna be alright on your own?"

Really? _Did_ Bruce think she was five?

"Yeah," said Abby as if it were obvious.

"Okay then I'll see you at six."

"See ya," she mumbled.

Abby waited until Bruce's footsteps faded to put on a fresh set of clothes.

She took a private tour around the house to see if there were any secret passages she could sneak through. Abby found a few, but she needed one where she could be invisible. Or at least in a way that she couldn't be heard. Her phone suddenly began to vibrate in her pocket.

She flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Abs. It's Heather."

"Hey, Heather, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's lunch."

That reminded her of Abby's empty stomach.

"Oh, right. So how are things at school?"

"Not…as bad as yesterday. Now people are calling you a coward for not showing up."

Heather said that as if it were positive.

"That doesn't help her at all!" said Sasha's voice in the background. "Gimme the phone!"

The next thing that Abby heard was muffled arguments.

"You know you guys can put it on speaker," Abby pointed out.

"Oh, right," they both said.

"Can you hear us now, Abs?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah."

"Good. By the way, ignore Heather. The real bright side of this is that there are no reporters."

"And that's _before_ I get there, Sasha."

"Well, maybe you can come back to school as someone else," suggested Heather.

"That would require a lot of work and I have no time for that kind of work. I still have to prepare for the boxing match."

"They're letting you go?"

"Not exactly."

"You're sneaking out, aren't ya?" said Sasha, incredulously.

"_Sneaking out_ is a very strong phrase. I'd say…escaping my prison hold."

"Look, it sounds like there's nothing I can do to stop ya at the moment. But if you get caught don't come crying to me."

"Will do," she agreed. "So, have you guys talked to Aaron? The last conversation we had was a little fuzzy."

"Oh that, well he seems to be a little…distant today."

"Yeah, he seems to be slumping around over something," said Heather.

"What happened last night?"

"I dunno. I told him about my situation and the plan I have for boxing, and then he tells me what's on his mind. And apparently…it's about us," explained Abby.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Heather, excitedly.

"Heather!" hissed Sasha.

"Oh, right…really?"

"Yeah," Abby sighed.

"What did _you_ say?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. He hung up before I could respond."

"Ugh!" groaned Sasha. "What are we going to do with that boy?!"

"I don't know. Just tell him to be a little clearer in his explanations."

"Can do."

"Do _you_ guys know why he's acting this way?"

"We have an idea, but we don't want to freak you out."

Abby thought for a moment. Did she really want to know their opinions on the situation?

"Just keep it to yourselves. I think I'd rather find out myself."

"Alright, well we gotta get to class. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Yeah, see you and if Heather's still there tell her I said bye."

She closed her phone and tucked it in her pocket. Abby had no idea what to do. Aaron had been crystal clear when he said he wanted to be "more than friends." Maybe he didn't exactly say it that way, but he implied it. And now he waited for her answer. Abby was in a complete mess that seemed impossible to clean up. Even if she did feel the same way about him…what would it do to their friendship? This is exactly what happened to Rachel. Bruce and Rachel were close friends at first and then they decided to be closer. Look where that got them now.

Only time could make her understand her feelings for Aaron.

Abby apparently had forgotten how big the place actually was. She had almost gotten lost at least three times now. There seemed to be no secret passage way that pleased her. It was either that it was too small to fit into or it made too much noise. She stopped in the parlor to catch a breather. As big as this house was, it didn't have too many books. Abby remembered dreading to come into here because of her mother's tendency to force her to read. But yet she would always enjoy playing horribly on the piano.

She made her way towards one of the book shelves. Some of the books did seem interesting. Abby wasn't an avid reader, but she would at least read once in a while. She took out a pile of books and placed them safely on the ground. She knocked her knuckles against the back of the book shelf. An echo of her knock went farther than the wall would have. There was a secret passage way! She desperately searched for some way to open it. Abby tried looking at the sides for an opening, but it was all sealed.

"Abby?"

Her father's voice made her jump. She quickly gathered all of the books the best she could and pushed them back on the shelf.

"Abby?"

Bruce's voice didn't sound far now. Abby, in desperation, grabbed a book. She began looking at the book as if she were reading it.

"Oh there you are."

She looked up at Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, here I am…looking at this book," she said. Abby hoped Bruce wouldn't recognize the pinch of guilt in her voice.

He made his way toward her, gently taking the book from her.

"_The Tale of Despereaux_? You haven't read this book since you were a little kid."

"And you would know that—how?"

Bruce went silent. It was clear that Abby had made her point.

"Anyway, your school just faxed me your homework. It's in your room if you want to do it now."

"Ok."

She walked past him without even one glance at him.

_Let's see X equals…two._ Abby hated math. There were so many rules for different formulas or something like that. One of the reasons why she didn't want to take over Wayne Enterprises when she got older. But Abby knew someday she would have to. Especially now that her father was around. She remembered lawyers coming to her home discussing about Bruce's will and where his money would go. Abby would always listen to the meetings between the lawyers and her mother. Rachel kept arguing against them about Abby being able to use her money before the age of eighteen. In truth, it didn't really occur to her that Bruce was a very wealthy man until those meetings.

Earle one day did come to her and say, "We'll be waiting for you at Wayne Enterprises when you're ready, kid." Being at age seven at the time, she was very confused at the statement. Now that she understood it, Abby wasn't sure if she wanted to be in charge of a large company. She just wasn't ready for that type of commitment yet.

She sniffed the air. There was something out of place about it. Abby got up from her bed to trace the smell. It was coming from outside her room. A horrible thought came to her mind. Smoke! It must've been smoke! Abby ran down towards the kitchen. It couldn't have been Alfred. He was on his day off. Plus as long as she had known him, he had never burnt anything in his life.

Her eyes immediately watered as she entered the kitchen. The food inside the oven was going ablaze. Bruce in the meantime was trying to wave air at it with a towel. Idiot! Didn't he know not to open the oven when there's food on fire in there? Plus air was going to make it ten times worse.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Abby incredulously.

He took his concentration off of the oven. "I'm trying to put out the fire!"

"Not like that, you're not."

Abby took a fire extinguisher from one of the cabinets. She went up to the fire and aimed the fire extinguisher towards the fire.

"Here let me do it."

Bruce tried to take it from her, but Abby fought.

"No, I can do this."

"But you'll get hurt."

"I'm not a little kid anymore! Now let go!"

"No!"

Without realizing it pressed the pump, squirting foam onto Bruce's face. He tried moving the hose towards the fire, but it wiggled towards Abby instead. She clasped her eyes in time just the foam hit her face. Abby let go of the pump, but it was squirting foam. It must've been jammed!

"Stop squirting it everywhere! You're gonna ruin everything!" she yelled at Bruce.

Both of their hands clasped on the hose. They pointed it towards the fire, letting it squirt its guts out towards it. Luckily it went out in a minute. Heavy breathing was all that was heard after that. Abby slowly sat down on the ground, leaning on the island. Bruce soon joined her.

"What the heck were you thinking?" she finally said.

"I was trying to make dinner," said Bruce.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I know. Now I that I think about it…it was a pretty dumb idea."

"Not only that, but it coulda burnt down this house!"

"I was trying to do something nice," he replied harshly.

"Yeah," she snorted. "Burning down the house, Bruce. Nice job!"

"That's not what I meant."

"You have not cooked a day in your life haven't you?!"

"I've cooked before!"

Their voices rose as her irritation rose.

"Really?! Name two things you've cooked. And _don't _say Lean Cuisine or anything that involves just heating stuff up in the microwave."

"Well…there was Easy Mac—"

"Microwave," she interjected.

"Chicken noodle soup?"

"Microwave."

"Does hot chocolate count?"

"Did you us the stove or the microwave to heat up water?"

"Microwave," he grumbled.

"I rest my case."

She looked away from him and stayed silent. Bruce would never know what hard labor was. Maybe that's why Rachel had always made her work her way into getting to what she wanted.

Bruce suddenly began to chuckle. She faced him with a straight face.

"What in the world, could you possibly be laughing about?"

"Your face."

Abby's face turned red. Was he really making fun of his own daughter?

"No, I meant the foam. Look," he took a pan cap from the island.

He put it in front of her face. She looked at her sloppy reflection and laughed. Abby now knew why he was laughing. Her entire face was nearly covered with foam. Even her hair had a little bit in it. She looked up at Bruce, smiling. In her opinion he had more foam than she did on her face.

"You look like a foam clown."

"Me? Look at you!" She pushed the pan cap towards him.

He looked at it and cracked up as much as she did. They looked at each other and laughed. How long was it since she had last laughed? It felt like years since she had laughed this hard. They soon stopped, but with a few chuckles here and there.

"What are we doing?" Abby sighed.

"Laughing at how stupid we look."

"Yeah, but I haven't laughed like that in a very long time."

"Since when?"

"Since…you left."

"That is a long time," he said quietly.

She decided to change to subject. "Where'd you go for such a long time, Bruce?"

"I can't tell you that."

"It seems like you can't tell me anything these days."

He stayed silent, but Abby continued anyway.

"I mean when I was little, you'd always tell me everything you could. But now you've been a little mysterious lately. Even Aaron and I still share our secrets. Well…except for now anyway."

Bruce gave a puzzled look towards her, "Why?"

"He's been a little distant lately. I mean our last conversation was a little awkward."

He gave a smug smile. "He told you he liked you, didn't he?"

Abby kept her mouth half open in shock.

"No—I mean yes—I mean no—I mean I don't know—don't change the subject!"

She was talking so fast that she couldn't keep up with her own words. Bruce chuckled at her reaction.

"So…why can't you tell me?"

He paused again. "It's not the right time."

"Then when is the right time? Because frankly…I don't know how we can have a relationship if you're keeping secrets from me."

"How about I tell you when the time is right and…until then you can try cleaning up on your attitude."

She snorted. "I do not have an attitude."

Bruce stared at her with a straight face. She gave in.

"Okay maybe I do. But c'mon, I'm a teenager how am I supposed to know?"

"So is that a deal?"

He held out a hand towards her. Maybe this is what her mother wanted. Complete closure. But if she took his hand and said "Deal." That wouldn't mean she forgive him. Not yet anyway. Abby would just give him time to explain himself.

"Deal," she took his hand.

Abby had to admit he had a pretty strong grip.

"Well, let's get this mess cleaned up before Alfred gets back."

She nodded in agreement. The kitchen was a complete mess. Almost everything was dripping in foam.

"Can we order some pizza while we're at it?" she asked. "I haven't eaten anything today."

"Sure. You get the cleaning supplies and I'll order the pizza."

"Cool."

Abby got up and headed towards the storage. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. Wayne Enterprises

Wayne Enterprises

"So are you and Renee, _still_ fighting?"

"Yep, there's no doubt about that."

Abby rubbed the inside of the oven using a sponge. The rest of kitchen had been already been taken care of, but so far cleaning the oven was the real challenge.

"Why did you guys start fighting in the first place?" asked Bruce.

"I don't really remember. I think I was trying to be nice, but she was being snobby towards me. Something like that."

Abby shrugged. She took out the soiled oven racks and set them on the island.

"Alright, now just scrub these down with a sponge," she instructed to Bruce.

He did as he was told. Bruce grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing. Abby couldn't believe how little he knew in cleaning. She would expect that Alfred had a least taught him a little bit, but her expectations were proved wrong.

"So how's your mom?"

"Don't you already know that?"

"I do and I don't," he sounded uncertain. "I only know the information I'm given and sometimes it's wrong. So how is she?"

Abby paused. Had she really asked Rachel how she was lately?

"She's well…uh good I guess. Well last I saw her she was really fed up with Crane putting criminals in his Asylum. You should have seen how angry she was. Anyway, she is very irritated with me—"

Bruce chuckled.

"—and she seems to have this obligation to herself to fix Gotham. I keep telling her that it's impossible, but she just won't listen."

"Yeah, that's your mom," he agreed with a smile.

"Hey, Bruce, why did you guys break-up?"

He still kept his eyes focused on the rack. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…when I was born. How come you guys kinda separated?"

"Well…one: your mother's parents might've killed me. And two: we just decided to stay friends."

"Was it because of me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he answered firmly.

Bruce stopped cleaning, looking directly at her.

"None of this has anything to do with you. It was my and your mother's mistake alone. You are not to blame for this at all. Don't you _ever_ think of that again."

Abby became a bit scared of Bruce's stern tone.

"Okay, I was just asking."

Silence came between them after that.

The sunlight woke her early that morning. She couldn't believe how late she stayed up with Bruce. Compared to the night that she went out the Narrows, it wasn't that bad. But still it was late. The aroma of pancakes soon walked into her room. Following the demands of her hungry stomach, she made her way to the kitchen.

A plate of pancakes was already laid out on the table when Abby arrived. She smiled to herself. Alfred knew her so well. She sat down and began to stuff her face with pancakes.

"I see you've finally come down from that room of yours."

Alfred emerged from the back door of the kitchen, smirking.

"And at your own will, if I might add."

"Good morning, Alfred," she gulped down her first bite of her pancake.

"Good morning, Miss Wayne."

"So how was your day off?"

"It was very well thank-you. I was able to relax for a change. How was your day yesterday?"

"Okay," Abby paused. "Bruce almost burnt down the house, but other than that it was A-okay."

Alfred's suddenly eyes widened in worry.

"Relax, I—we—Bruce and I took care of it."

"Your father tried to cook again, didn't he?" he smiled.

Abby nodded.

"Yes, Master Bruce never learned how to cook properly."

"Didn't you ever teach him?"

"I tried…but he didn't seem to show any interest at the time."

"I see," she said. "So where's Bruce?"

"He went to work early this morning to speak to Mr. Fox, but he'll be right back this afternoon."

"Alfred, if he's got a billion dollars…probably more, why is he working at his own company?"

"Your father just wants to know how his company works," said Alfred. "Plus you should probably see how Wayne Enterprises works too. Since you'll be in charge of it one day."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," she chewed down her last pancake.

"Don't worry, just like in everything else, there's no rush for the future."

She gulped down her pancake as Alfred began to leave the room.

"Oh by the way, Mr. West called earlier this morning asking for you. I told him that you'll be able to call him later when you're up."

"Okay, thanks Alfred."

Great, _now_ he was talking to her. Classic Aaron. He would always act when needed to when it was too late. Sasha and Heather must've even convinced him to finally call her. Well two could play at that game. She wouldn't even call him back. Even if she didn't call him back, she would still have to face him at the boxing match that night. Oh, shoot the boxing match! Abby had almost forgotten about it. She immediately ran to her room to prepare.

Abby used her duffle bag stuffed with most of her clothes hung on a hook to portray a punching bag. She punched it as she would to a regular one. Rest wasn't even her vocabulary at that moment. She _needed_ to be ready. Not that anybody was counting on her, but she had high expectations for herself. After the fake punching bag, she went on to do countless push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and jumps on the jump rope. Abby breathed heavily as she repeated each of these exercises. If only Aaron was there to suffer with her. She finally collapsed on her bedroom floor.

"Tired yet?"

She looked up. Bruce hovered over her, giving her a small smile. That was weird. She didn't even hear him come in. Abby could've sworn he wasn't this quiet seven years ago.

"Exhausted, yes," she answered breathlessly, "tired, no."

He held out a hand. "Well then if you're not tired, then I guess I can give you a few pointers."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Pointers? What do you know about boxing?"

"I know enough that you need a different type of strategy."

She took his hand and got to her feet.

"What type of strategy?"

"The type where it's not predictable."

Abby still held her confused look. Since when did he know so much about fighting?

"Here let me show you."

Bruce held out his fists in front of him as if he were ready to fight.

"Go ahead, hit me."

"You're not serious, are you?" she chuckled.

"I'm serious. Hit me."

"Alright if you say so."

She balled her hands into fists and hit him towards the waist. He suddenly grabbed a hold of her fist and tapped his other fist towards her stomach. Abby stood there, shocked at her own father's reflexes.

"See, just by the way your fist was aiming at my waist, I was able to stop it and hit your stomach."

Bruce released her fist from his hand.

"Dang, since when did you learn so much about fighting?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I took a few karate classes."

"Yeah, but how is this going to help me in boxing? I mean we're wearing gloves while we're doing this. And those gloves don't allow us to grab anything."

"Just be unpredictable is what I'm saying. Don't let your opponent know what you're next move is."

Abby nodded her head. "Got it."

"C'mon, how 'bout you take a break. You sound like you been at this for hours."

"It feels like it anyway."

He chuckled. "So even if you're not going to your boxing match tonight, you still prepare for it?"

"Yeah, well, you've always got to be prepared."

Abby tried block off her high nervous voice. Hopefully, since Bruce hadn't been around long enough, he wouldn't notice.

"Anyway, I feel bad about trapping you in this house and I wanna make up to you."

"You're gonna let me go to the boxing match!" she said, eagerly.

"Sorry, no."

Her hope went down. Escape plan was back on.

"I was actually going to take you to work with me."

"You might as well keep me prisoner here forever," said Abby, harshly.

"Attitude," he coughed.

"Right—I mean no thank-you…I'd rather stay here."

She found it hard to say that politely. Her mom was right. Once you get into the rebellious attitude you can't really get out.

"Are you sure? I mean you can sulk around here while you could have some fresh air on the way towards Wayne Enterprises."

Abby had gotten a pretty good amount of fresh air when she was in the Narrows, but most that air wasn't really fresh. Maybe she could take Alfred's advice in exploring her father's company.

"Ok, I'll go for fresh air's sake."

"Great," his face lit up. "I'll wait on the bottom of the staircase."

She nodded as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Abby then quickly went to change into a fresh pair of clothes.

Bruce waited exactly where he said he would. At the bottom of the large staircase, awaiting her arrival. He smiled when she arrived.

"Are you ready?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, we'd better get going, my lunch break's almost over."

Abby followed him towards the front door. He led her to the black Lamborghini sitting in the front yard. She had to admit Bruce had a pretty good taste in cars. They loaded up in the car and sped off into the road.

"Aren't you worried about the press finding me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's really nothing to worry about considering the parking lot is under Wayne Towers and that it's guarded."

"Oh, and Mom's okay with this?"

"I didn't say that now, did I?" he smirked.

"Man, Mom's right. I do take a lot after you."

"Did she say that?"

"Yeah," Abby paused. "In good and bad ways."

Bruce chuckled.

"So, have you visited Wayne Enterprises since I was gone?"

"No, I've just been on the train that takes me to Wayne Towers and that's the closest I've gotten to it."

"Really? Mr. Earle didn't even invite you to come visit it while I was gone?" he raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head, again. But it wasn't truthful that time.

"Did your mom talk about it with you?"

Abby nodded.

"Abby, is there something you're not telling me?"

She didn't respond this time. Once Bruce stopped at the red light he faced her with a stern look.

"Look, if there's something going on, you need to tell me right now."

He looked back at the road and went on the green light. Abby didn't answer right away, but she thought a least one of them could tell the truth.

"They've been treating me like trash," she admitted.

Although Bruce was looking at the road, she could see his confused expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ever since you left, they've completely ignored me. The last time Mom and I had contact with them was when we finally sorted out your will and everything. And when Mom called them for a tour, they just said 'don't even bother to bring that girl over here because without her father she's nothing.'"

"And it was Earle that said that?"

"Yeah, or at least it sounded like it on the phone."

"That's weird. They never treated me like that when I was a kid."

"Yeah...well Alfred wasn't exactly trying to raise a daughter on a lawyer's hourly wage," she added sourly.

"Are you saying they've been treating you like this because of your mom?"

"Partly that and because we had no power against them."

She looked away from Bruce and stared out the window.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore, Abs. I'll try to make things right."

She smiled meekly. Before she knew it, they had arrived to Wayne towers.

They walked through the hallways as they made their way towards the elevator. Abby had to admit she was quite impressed with the place. It was well built and had a nice vibe to it. She ignored other people's glances as they passed by. Bruce must've forgotten to account for people who actually worked inside the building. Relief came over her once they finally made it inside an open elevator.

"So where exactly do you work?" asked Abby.

"I work in the Applied Sciences lab with Lucius Fox."

"Oh."

Abby was shocked. She expected him to work in a much higher level job.

"So you're letting those snooty people like Earle take over your company. Awesome," she said sarcastically.

"I need to know this company before I can do anything about it," he defended. "And that means starting from the bottom."

"Whatever, I just never really took you as a science kind of guy."

He shrugged. "It's a little interesting, I guess."

Before she could comment, the elevator doors opened revealing a large dimmed room. She assumed this to be the lowest level in the building besides the parking lot. Bruce didn't seem to be joking around when he said the bottom. He led her to an African American man sitting in front of his computer, hard at work.

"I see you finally came back, Mr. Wayne."

The man spun around in his chair to face them.

"Yeah, sorry for the hold-up it took a while for my daughter to get ready," Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder.

Abby snorted. "At least I'm not nearly as bad as Mom."

"You must be Abby, I presume," the man smiled.

"Yeah and you must be…somebody Bruce knows."

She couldn't quite put a finger on it if she had met this man or not.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm Lucius Fox. I work with your father."

"Oh, right he mentioned you."

"So, what brings you here?"

Bruce answered for her this time. "I brought her down here just help her get out of the manor."

Lucius nodded.

"What exactly is this department for? I've never really heard of it," Abby's eyes traveled around the room.

"I'm sure you haven't. Basically it's a department of inventions that are only made into prototypes."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Mr. Earle won't mass produce these because he thinks it's a waste of money," he explained.

"Geez, what kind of inventions do you have down here that Earle doesn't like?"

"I'll show you."

Lucius motioned for them to follow him. He led them a large green drawer and opened it. He revealed a large suit that seemed a little familiar for some reason.

"Nomex survival suit for advanced infantry," Lucius knocked on the hard chest of the suit. "Kelvar biweave, reinforced joints."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded cool," commented Abby.

He grinned in amusement. "I'll put in simpler terms then. This suit can stop a knife and is bulletproof, except for straight shots."

Her eyes widened in awe. "Wow and the army doesn't have this stuff?"

"They didn't think it was worth the money for a soldier's life."

Lucius closed the drawer. She could sense a little bit of the grave tone in his voice. Poor Lucius, he all of these great inventions and they couldn't be shown to the world.

"Abby," Bruce spoke up. "Not to ruin the little tour here, but Lucius and I have to get to work."

"Alright, but what do I do while you guys are working?" she asked.

"You can look around the lab if you like," proposed Lucius. "Just don't touch anything."

"Will do."

Abby quickly left them to do their work. The lab seemed to have a nice collection of inventions. As she looked at the other inventions, she became more and more impressed with Lucius. Why did Earle have to be so stupid and ban from mass producing these? Wayne Enterprises would actually gain money, not lose it. Abby focused her attention towards a table filled with blue prints. Her eyes stopped upon a blue print that read, 'TUMBLER.' Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she pulled out the blue print. She couldn't believe it. It was the exact same tumbler that she rode in with Batman.

"Abby," called her father.

She immediately put the blue print where she found it. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go."

"'K, coming."

She hurried towards where Bruce and Lucius were located. They were in deep conversation by the time she got to them.

"There you are, Abby," Bruce smiled at her and then faced Lucius. "Thanks for letting me bring her down here."

"No problem," said Lucius. "It was quite a pleasure having her down here."

They said their final goodbyes to Lucius and headed home. Abby began to wonder if Lucius was designing gadgets for Batman and why. She even wondered if he knew who Batman was.

The grey clouds were starting to bundle together in the sky when she and Bruce returned to the manor.

"Looks like it's gonna rain tonight," said Abby as she got out of the car.

"Looks like it," agreed Bruce.

She looked gravely up at the sky. Dang it, the rain would make it harder for her to make it to her boxing match. Abby would have to call in some help.

She hurried up to her room and pulled out her cell phone. Abby dialed the number she wanted and waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello," Devin's voice came.

"Hey, Devin. It's me Abby."

"Hey Abby, where've you been all of this time?"

"I've been stuck in my own home thanks to the media."

"Well, that explains it. But don't sweat it, you've been lucky. The coach is literally working us to death."

"Look, not to sound pushy or anything, but I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" asked Devin, suspiciously.

"It's just one little favor. I'm sneaking out to the boxing match and I need a ride."

Abby hoped she didn't sound like she was pleading.

"Why don't you ask Aaron's older brother, Jared?"

"Aaron and I are kind of in an awkward phase right now," muttered Abby.

"He told you liked you, didn't he?" she teased.

"No—why you people keep assuming that?!"

"Chill out, Abs it was just the obvious answer. And to tell you the truth Aaron seems to have his mind somewhere else right now."

"So can you take me?"

"I guess. Usually, I wouldn't agree with this, but I'm just waiting for this plan to backfire."

"Great, thanks for the support," she said sarcastically.

"No prob. So where are you right now?"

"Wayne Manor."

Devin paused for a moment. "Alright, I'll just have to search it on MapQuest, but other than that I'll be there."

"Great, just park a few blocks away and I'll be there."

"Alright see ya."

"See ya."

Abby hung up her phone in relief. The next phase now was to escape as soon as it was safe.

The rain pounded on her window as she packed her things. She had eaten dinner alone that night. Apparently, Bruce had a date that Abby didn't know about until Alfred told her. Sneaking out would be easier than she thought. Alfred had just left to go home and Bruce was gone. She could just sneak out the front door. Abby slipped on her jacket, grabbed her things, and headed down stairs. She made sure that it would it appear as if she never left. There was even a backup plan in case Bruce decided to come home early.

Abby met Devin where she said she would be. If this plan worked, Abby would still have Bruce's trust. If not…she did not even want to think of the possibilities. As Devin drove away, Abby began to ask herself, _am I making the right decision? _

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! For the sequel's title, I still can't decide, so I'm gonna leave it up to you. I've come up with a list of titles and I'm going to put it as a poll. Each time a chapter is posted on here, I'm going to take the title with the least votes off of the poll. The one that gets the most in the end will be the title. Thank you for your support. I really do appreciate it.

~Emyrox567


	9. Everything Comes at a Price

Everything Comes at a Price

Devin and Abby barely spoke a word during the ride towards school. All she heard was rain pounding on Devin's old minivan. Abby was grateful that Devin was willing enough to help her, but she didn't want to feel like she put some sort of pressure on Devin.

"Abby, why are you doing this?" asked Devin, breaking the silence.

"Doing what?" she flashed a confused look at her.

"Running away like this. Do you have any idea how worried your parents will be when they find out?"

"They're not gonna find out."

"Are you sure? Because parents have a very strange gift of knowing everything that goes on in a child's life," snapped Devin.

"My dad's been gone for seven years…he doesn't know me enough that I'd be planning this kind of stuff."

Suddenly, Devin swerved over the side of the curb causing everyone behind them to honk in rage. Abby looked at her in confusion.

"Why in the world did you just do that?!" shouted Abby.

"Because I'm gonna tell you something, and you're gonna listen," she stared at her straight in the eye with a stern look.

Abby had no choice, but to agree so she nodded.

"Don't think you're the only one that has gone through this kind of pain, Abby. Other people have too. Maybe not in the same circumstances, but similar. Like me," Devin sighed. "My dad died when I was eleven. He was in the army and…he didn't make it out of an explosion. I understand that you thought your dad was dead and that you're angry. But he's back now. Now I don't know if it's one of those second chances or just plain fate, but I would do anything to get my father back."

"That's the difference, Devin. At least yours said goodbye. Mine literary deserted me. Even now…when's he's back he doesn't even tell me where he went," she began to feel a lump in her throat.

"It shouldn't matter. There _had_ to be a reason why he left. Just like mine had a reason. But don't think for second that he doesn't know you…because he does. And I'm pretty sure he loves you."

Devin was right. Whether she wanted to admit or not, Bruce did know her. Abby just wished she could find out what was so important that he had to leave.

"Did my mom put you up to this or something?" Abby gave a small smile at her.

"No, I just thought it was about time someone put some sense into you," she smirked.

"Thank-you, Big Sister," teased Abby.

"You're welcome."

With that, Devin turned the ignition back on and drove into the streets. It wasn't that long until they finally reached the school parking lot. For precaution, Abby covered her face with her hood before stepping out the van. Just in case the media decided to come. With Devin guiding her, they rushed over to the girls' locker room.

"Okay, the coach wants us to meet him and the rest of the team at the benches," briefed Devin. "Once we're finished getting ready."

Abby avoided all eye contact with everyone she passed to avoid recognition. Once she was inside the locker room, Abby wasted no time. She quickly changed into her uniform, with only a few minutes to spare.

"C'mon Coach Jeff is gonna kill us if we're not there on time," Abby urged Devin.

Just as Devin finished tying her shoes Abby pulled Devin, by the arm, out of the locker room.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

The crowd was already seated in their seats by the time they made it to the rest of the team. Luckily nobody recognized Abby yet, but she was still using Devin as a shield. It definitely paid to have a tall high school junior as your friend. They found the team arguing to each other about something.

"Ok, we need to devise a game plan," said Adam to the other team members.

"What game plan? This is boxing not football," argued Aaron.

Abby froze at the sight of Aaron. She would've turned around if there wasn't a huge crowd that could chase her. Plus it would be very cowardly if she did so.

"Aaron's right, Adam," agreed Devin.

Everyone's eyes widened as they snapped their heads over to Abby and Devin. Devin still continued nonetheless.

"We need to classify our completion in order to know who we put out in the rink. Besides what's with the game plan? I thought we were already paired with our competitors."

Adam ignored the question. "Abby? I thought your parents put you on lockdown."

"They did, but obviously I'm here," she answered sourly, "so let's focus on the match instead of me. Capeesh?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering—I didn't mean…"

"It's alright Adam," Aaron intervened. "It's just the way Abby responses to situations like this. Don't take it personally."

Abby smiled at Aaron, mutely saying thank you. Even in an awkward phase of their relationship, he was still loyal. She admired that part of him.

"Alright, now that we have that sorted out," Devin's loud voice brought Abby out of her trance, "what's with the game plan, Adam?"

"Redwood decided to mess with our plans," groaned Adam. "Now we don't know who we're going up against and when."

"Well that's great news," she said, sarcastically. "When do we find out then?"

"When they announce it over the microphone."

Abby and Devin moaned at the announcement.

"Is it just me or is Redwood somehow out to get us?" commented Abby.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. All we can do is wait until we're called up to that rink."

"Where's Coach Jeff?"

"He's trying to sort this whole thing out."

"Looks like it's gonna be a long night."

"No kidding. I'll be right back; I need to see what the progress in this mess is."

Once Adam left, the rest of the team—except Aaron talked amongst themselves.

"I gotta go too," said Devin. "I have to see if my mom made it on time."

Devin left before Abby had the chance to say anything else. It was almost silent between them besides everybody else's chattering.

"So how are things going between you and your dad?" Aaron finally asked.

"Better, I guess," she mumbled.

"Really? Because I'll I've been hearing from you is," he changed his voice to a more high pitched tone, "I can't believe my mom made me go live with my dad. You know I thought he was dead and now all of the sudden he's alive! Maybe they should bring Elvis back from the dead while they're at it."

Abby laughed at his very horrible impersonation of her.

"That does not sound like me!" she disagreed.

"Oh c'mon! Like you can do better!"

She deepened her voice into his tone. "Oh look at me I hate chick flicks, yet I have three best friends who are girls. My mom locks me in my room until I disinfect it. Plus I smell like I haven't showered for weeks."

"Okay, you were totally _way_ off because that doesn't sound like me."

"Then were even," she smirked, returning to her regular tone.

He chuckled. "I guess we can't stay awkward towards each other forever."

"I guess not."

"Look, I'm sorry for confessing that I liked you and then avoiding you later on."

"And I'm sorry for not even trying to call you back."

Aaron walked closer to her, grabbing her hand.

"It's alright," he said gently. "You already had enough things on mind to worry about; I probably just chose the wrong time to tell you."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know. Maybe for a really long time, but I just recognized it last year."

"I kinda suspected, but I didn't really think that you would…"

"Yeah me neither," sighed Aaron. "But do you feel the same way about me?"

Abby looked up into his big green eyes. She couldn't answer him right away. Unlike Aaron, Abby didn't really think this through well enough to decide if she felt the same way about him.

"I don't know," she said, quietly. "This isn't exactly the right time for me right now. Maybe once everything's settled down, I'll know. Just give me time."

"Time…I guess that's better than nothing," he mused, "okay, I'll wait."

"Thank you. You know we're still friends, right?"

"Of course. I'm not willing to throw away eleven years of friendship over this."

"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" the announcer shouted over the intercom. "THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

"I guess we'd better get going," said Aaron.

"Yeah."

They released each other's hand and made their way towards the sidelines. Abby sat down on the bench with the rest of her teammates before waiting patiently for the match to begin. It wasn't until the referee came into the rink everyone quieted down.

"Welcome to Gotham High's boxing match against Redwood High School from Atlantic City," said the announcer. "First up from Redwood is Logan Newman and from Gotham is Adam Benedict."

Adam seemed to be taken aback by his name being called. However, he placed his mouth guard and gloves on and jumped up into the rink. Coach Jeff whispered a few things in his ear before Adam went to the center of the rink. Both he and his competitor went into their stances once they faced each other.

"Now from the information I was just given Benedict is a sophomore here at Gotham High while Newman is a senior at Redwood. I don't know about you folks, but I think this will be a very interesting match."

The referee blew his whistle. Logan was the first to strike. Adam ducked and hit him in the waist. He flinched for a second, but then jabbed Adam in the jaw. The crowd from the visitors' side cheered at this action. Once Adam regained his strength, he attempted to hit him in the chest. Logan, unfortunately, seemed to see it before anyone else and shot him in the stomach before Adam's fist could reach his chest. Adam immediately collapsed to the ground. The referee began to count backwards from ten. Abby along with everybody else called for him to get up, but he didn't budge. With no luck getting Adam up, the referee called Logan the winner. Logan held his fists up in victory. Abby clasped her hands in her hair in frustration.

The rest of the game didn't seem to be going all that well either. They had a few victories, but they were just barely tied with Redwood. Abby was really beginning to cringe now that the match was almost over. They were running out of players and Coach Jeff was even resorting to the freshmen. She didn't think it was exactly fair either considering they messed up with their schedule.

"Dawes, over here!" called Coach Jeff.

Abby didn't even hesitate getting up. She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the coach.

"Yeah, Coach," said Abby.

"You're up next. Gear up."

She nodded. Before turning to leave, Coach Jeff stopped her.

"By the way, what exactly is your last name?"

"Wayne or Dawes, sir. It really doesn't matter."

"Alright 'cause every time I try to call you Wayne, you seem to correct me."

"Yeah…well I might as well get used to it."

He gave a short nod before she leaped into the corner of the rink. She placed in her mouth guard, head gear and boxing gloves after she was inside.

"Next up," continued the announcer, "we have Ethan Lin from Redwood and…I can't believe I'm reading this, Abigail Wayne from Gotham High. Also known as the Princess of Gotham."

She clenched her teeth against her mouth guard. Abby was really beginning to hate that name.

"Don't let that get to you, Wayne," the coach whispered in her ear, "just focus on the game and you'll do just fine."

Abby tried to tune out all of the crowd's chatter and focus on her competitor. Ethan was tan boy with light brown eyes. He was built like had done boxing his whole life. Oh well, she did like a challenge. On the referee's order, both of them walked to the center of the rink.

"Alright, now I want a clean game," the referee ordered. "No hitting below the belt, holding, pushing, biting, splitting, kicking, head-butting, hitting any part of the arm or wrestling. Understood?"

They both gave one nod. As the referee went off to the side for a minute, they formed into stance.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," said Ethan, smoothly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know being a girl and all…you're not used to getting beat up. Especially for the Princess of Gotham."

She fumed up at that comment. This boy was certainly going to get it. Probably more than Renee did.

"Alright," the referee returned, "you have three minutes in the rink unless one of you is knocked out or if one of you is injured. The last person standing wins entire victory for their school."

Entire? Oh no, this must've been the last round. Coach Jeff must've been _really_ desperate to leave out that little detail. Nonetheless she had to finish the game win or lose. The referee blew his whistle and they began to circle each other, keeping their fists in front of their faces. Abby quickly swiped her fist towards Ethan's face. Before she knew it, instead of her hitting him, he punched her across the cheek. As paused for a moment to rub her throbbing cheek, Ethan smirked at her. Taking advantage of Ethan's moment of vulnerability, she jabbed her fist at his neck. In return he hit her below the jaw. Her teeth clenched together in pain. She was sure glad she remembered to put on that mouth guard.

Abby tried swinging towards him again, but he ducked his head before she could hit him. She began to think back to any strategies that she could use. Suddenly her father came into her head. She didn't know why, but he was there. _Just be unpredictable_, Bruce said earlier that day. Abby didn't know whether or not she was being predictable, but she could tell Ethan's strategy. He always seemed to hit toward the face and pause to glorify it for a moment. Abby needed to take advantage of that moment just like before, only with more force. Before she had the chance to strike, Ethan jabbed her in the nose. Instead of pausing for the pain, Abby hit as hard as she could at his face. He went down to the ground. Unfortunately before the referee could make it to eight, Ethan got back to his feet.

"Oh so you're being tough with me now, Princess?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, but I think you've lost your touch. My grandmother can punch harder than that, Pussy."

Abby smirked at him.

"Pussy? Is that all you can come up with?"

"Is Princess all you can come up with?"

"Alright, how about Airhead Heiress?"

"That one's gonna cost ya!"

She quickly hit him on the chest then across the nose. He swung his fist in the direction of her head, but she ducked and hit him on the side of the face. Ethan, once again, fell to the ground. The referee began to count backwards from ten. Everyone on the visitors' side cheered for him to get up while the home side waited patiently for the outcome. Ethan flinched once, but only to give up getting up on his feet.

"…Three, two, one," the referee pointed his hand at Abby. "Gotham High takes victory!"

Abby was speechless. All sound escaped her ears. The referee lifted her arm in the air for victory. She smiled and waved her other arm in the air. Out of all of the cheering, the only voice she seemed to hear was Aaron's.

"Abby!"

He jumped up into the rink and ran to her. Once he met up with her, Aaron lifted her up in the air in joy.

"Aaron, what the heck are you doing?!" she laughed.

"I don't know. I'm just happy!"

"Okay then, Mr. Happy, put me down."

Aaron placed her back on the ground, only to be a few inches from his face.

"You did great," he said in a lower voice.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself."

"Please, I got tired within the first minute in the rink. But you kept going…that's what I like about you. You never give up, no matter how hard it is."

She blushed. Abby couldn't help but notice Aaron looked very cute when he smiled. Although her feelings for him were undecided, there was no rule against noticing how attractive your best friend was. Without becoming aware of it until it was too late, Abby was almost nose to nose with Aaron. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. Surprisingly, she didn't mind. It would be any moment now when the unthinkable would happen.

"Congrats guys!"

Jared's loud booming voice broke them apart. He walked up to them, nudging Aaron on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Jare," grumbled Aaron.

"No problem, Bro," Jared smiled at Abby, "and good job to you Abby."

"Thanks Jared," she said.

Being Aaron's older brother, Jared looked quite like the older version of Aaron. Except his hair was blonde and cut shorter than Aaron's. Other than that, their facial features were almost the same. She looked over at Ethan who was now arguing with his coach. Abby took off her gloves and handed them to Aaron.

"I'll be right back."

Abby hurriedly made her way across the rink to Ethan.

"Look, Coach, I not only lost to a girl, but to the Princess of Gotham!" he shouted at his coach. "Nothing's more humiliating than that!"

"Relax, Lin, there's no shame in losing," his coach comforted.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one not going to be in the papers tomorrow."

"Excuse me," Abby intervened.

They turned around, their eyes wide.

"I think I'd better stay out of this," said his coach before leaving them alone.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna say, good game," Abby held out her hand, "you put up a heck of a fight."

Ethan roughly took her hand. Their hands separated after one shake. It was already painful enough to be the good person for Abby. If she had it her way, she would've let Ethan go with his pain. Without another word, Abby turned around to return to her friends.

"You owe me a rematch, Wayne!" he called from behind. "Next year, you and me!"

"You're on!"

She looked back briefly before turning back into her original trail. Along with Aaron and Jared, she exited the rink to be praised by the rest of her teammates. Regrettably, she didn't have enough time to stick around for the trophy being handed out. After saying good-bye to Aaron, she hurried along with Devin to change back into her regular clothes.

Devin almost nearly sped along Gotham streets as she drove her home.

"I can't believe we won!" she shouted with joy.

"I know I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Didn't Coach tell you that you were going into the last round?"

Abby shook her head. "No, he said, just 'gear up' and I didn't find out until it was too late."

"Nonetheless, Abs, you did great."

The rain—as it did before—continued to pound on the windows.

"Dang, is it ever going to stop raining?" Devin peered across her windshield.

"Not sure, I'd expect it to stop by morning."

"I hope so. I'm not running the mile in the mud."

Abby nodded in agreement. Checking the time, she sighed in relief. It was just barely ten thirty. Bruce had said he'd be home by eleven, so that gave her enough time to give him the illusion that she was home the whole night.

"Um, Abs," said Devin, nervously. "What if the media posts the match in the paper tomorrow?"

She looked at her confusingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby, you're not just an old person anymore. The world now knows you as Abigail Wayne the Princess of Gotham and the heir to the Wayne fortune. It's obvious that someone there with a camera could've easily taken a picture and sent it to the newspaper."

Her eyes widened at the explanation. How stupid could she be to leave out that tiny detail?! Abby still must've thought she had a little bit of her private life with her.

"Dang it, why didn't I think of that?!" groaned Abby.

"Hey, this is _your_ plan. I have nothing to do with it."

She glared at Devin.

"Fine, okay I did drive you," Devin gave in, "but it was completely out of guilt and partially against my will."

"I never put you against your will!" she argued.

"They don't know that."

Abby rolled her eyes. She knew that Devin was joking, but Abby would still get most of the blame for the incident. They arrived a block away from Wayne Manor. Much to Abby's discomfort, the rain continued to pour.

"Thanks for the ride, Devin," Abby opened the car door. "I owe you one."

"No prob, just don't tell your parents I drove you."

"Deal."

Before she jumped out of the van, she noticed Alfred's car serve into the driveway.

"Is that you're dad?"

"No, it's an old friend. Don't worry about it. I'll go in this one alone."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

After slamming the door shut, she ran up towards Wayne Manor.

She used her back-up plan to get back up in her room. A nearby tree and rope. Abby just hoped Alfred wouldn't discover her at the wrong moment. When she reached the top of her rope, she peered through her window. No sign of Alfred or Bruce. Abby lifted herself up to the window and swung her legs inside. Once fully inside, she threw the rope and the rest of her boxing equipment in her closet. Abby sighed to herself. She did it. She made it. Everything went according to plan and best of all she won the boxing match. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Suddenly the lights flashed on. Alfred stared at her with a straight face in the doorway. Abby looked down at her attire. Her jeans, shoes and jacket were soaking wet. Plus her jaw was probably bruised up from the match. Not the best cover.

"I see you finally returned home," he said in a low monotone.

Abby laughed guiltily. "Yeah, I just went out for a quick walk."

Alfred's expression was still unfazed. It was obvious that he was disappointed in her. Now that she thought about it, she would be disappointed in her too.

"Then where did you get the bruise?"

He pointed at her face.

"I tripped?" she answered unconvincingly.

Alfred continued to give his invisible glare at her until she spoke again.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

"You have no idea."

His disappointed expression turned grim.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I had to go to my boxing match. It meant a lot to me."

"I understand that. But everything does come at a price, and I'm afraid you're not going to like yours."

"Let me guess, I'm grounded until the end of the century."

"That's not for me to decide, but…your father…he's…"

"He's what?"

Alfred didn't answer directly, but said, "Come with me, I'll show you."

Abby followed Alfred out of her room. He led her into Bruce's master bedroom where she heard something wheezing. She snapped her head towards the lump in his bed. Wait, it wasn't a lump. It was Bruce. Abby immediately rushed to her father's side. He wheezed deliriously. She put a hand on his forehead. He was sweating like crazy. Not only that, but he looked unnaturally pale.

"What's wrong with him?!" she almost demanded.

"I don't know; he called me earlier for help and then I found him like this."

She almost nearly cried. "I thought he was on his date."

"I thought so too. I presume someone did something to him."

"Abby," Bruce gasped.

She turned back to Bruce. "It's okay Bruce. I'm here. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Ms Wayne?" asked Alfred, glumly.

Abby spun around, facing Alfred. "He must've gone looking for me, and then someone drugged him or something. I should've left some kind of note, so he would've been put in that kind of danger."

She let a few tears stream down her face. This was all of her fault. If Abby hadn't been so selfish her father wouldn't be in this condition. She treated him as if he were nothing while Bruce treated her with the respect that any father would. If there was anything that Abby felt bad about, this was the worst.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Man, is it just me or did summer come and go. I mean first day of school is tomorrow. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed thischapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to vote for the title of the sequel. I remade the poll, so for those of you who voted last time can vote again.

-Emyrox567


	10. Questions and Suspicions

Questions and Suspicions

It wasn't until five A.M. that Abby finally fell asleep on the floor next to Bruce's bed. Not once during that night did she leave to change or clean up. She was too worried about Bruce's condition. Abby didn't understand it though. Last time she checked, she could've cared less about her father. Now…it was different. Her father's illness was caused by her. Just because she didn't want to listen to a few simple rules. Abby had to take full responsibility for what had happened. And if that meant staying by Bruce's bedside for as long as it took, then so be it. She suddenly felt herself being gently shaken. Opening her eyes, she saw Alfred hovering over her.

"Good morning, Miss Wayne," he said with a smile.

"Morning Alfred," she yawned.

"I trust that you slept well, even without the proper bedding."

Abby shrugged. "It's not as bad as sleeping over a tree stump at Girl Scout camp. Bedsides the carpet's comfy."

"Well then, might I suggest that you clean up? It's not healthy to stay in this type of condition."

She sat up and looked at her sickly father warily. He didn't seem to be getting any better. Actually Bruce seemed to be getting worse.

"I can't leave him, Alfred," she stated.

"I understand that," said Alfred, firmly, "but I don't think he'll want to wake up to a bruised and filthy daughter."

He had a point there. Plus she even felt dirty. Through sweating to death from last night's match and being drenched with rain water, Abby didn't feel all of her best.

"Can you watch him?"

"Always have," he accepted.

Thanks to Alfred's help, she got back up on her feet. With one more last look at Bruce, Abby parted to her room.

She tried to go as fast as she could in getting ready. Abby took a quick shower, changed into some fresh clothes, and tried to treat her bruise. It wasn't that bad considering she wore her headgear that night, but it was still tender. Dang that Ethan could hit. Oh well, she would get him back for that later. Abby was just glad she made up with Aaron. Now all she had to do was figure out her feelings for him. But in the rink that night…something happened. She got closer to Aaron than she ever did before. Kissing distance. Jared seemed to be the only force that kept them apart at that time. Maybe Abby did feel something for him, but she just didn't know it. Ugh, stupid hormones! Abby shook off those thoughts for a moment and rushed to Bruce's room.

Alfred sat on the edge of Bruce's bed looking grim. He didn't seem to notice Abby come in, so she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her, startled.

"Oh, it's you Miss Wayne," he said, relieved. "I didn't see you come in."

"Yeah, it looked like you had your eyes on him the whole time."

"I can't help it. I feel useless not being able to do anything to help."

"At least you don't have guilt in your hands," Abby mumbled.

Alfred got up before saying anything else. "I'll bring up your breakfast since you seem to wish not to leave this room."

"Okay, thanks Alfred."

Abby took her place at Bruce's bedside after Alfred left. He continued to sweat as if he were in a sauna for days and wheezed as hard as he could. She brushed his dark hair out of his face. Abby remembered that pale face being full of life just the day before now—thanks to her—Bruce was in a condition he might not make it through. She cringed at the thought. She couldn't lose Bruce, again. Rachel wouldn't be too happy about it either. Even though she never admitted it, Abby could tell by her actions that her mother still loved Bruce. When she dated Carl, Rachel wasn't exactly as happy as she was with Bruce (as shown in previous home videos).

For the rest of the day, Abby continued care for Bruce. She dabbed wet wash cloths to reduce the sweating and fed him through an eyedropper. Abby even occasionally talked to him about during the seven years he was gone. He probably wouldn't hear her, but at least Bruce would know she was there. Once again, she had slept alongside him that night—except this time with an air mattress and blankets. Through the night, Abby could've sworn he was breathing harder and harder. By the time she had woken up completely the next morning, she could barely hear his voice.

Out of panic, she got up and carefully poured water down his throat. But that didn't seem to be the only problem. His sweating had damped his side of the bed and his skin was paling even more. Falling to her knees, Abby gave out the tears she had been holding back for a day. Her tears ran past her face, dripping on her shirt and a few on Bruce. She didn't know what to do. Abby could lose Bruce any minute and it would be all of her fault. She wasn't sure when her silent tears had turned into loud sobs, but Alfred came rushing in.

"What is it, Miss Wayne?" he asked with concern.

"He's getting worse!" she cried. "Nothing I'm doing is working. I'm a complete failure."

Alfred hurried towards the tearful Abby. As he knelt down to her he turned her body around to face him. He stared at her firmly and critically.

"Abigail Rachel Wayne," he almost shouted, "you are not a failure. What you're father is going through now is not your fault. I don't know what happened to Master Bruce, but it was not because of you. True, what you did was wrong but you couldn't have caused this catastrophe."

Abby sniffled. "But—"

"No. I understand that you are worried about your father, but don't go and blame yourself for what happened. Understand?"

She nodded. "But I don't feel just guilty. I feel…angry. Almost all of the time now."

"What are you angry at?"

"A lot of things. Like the fact that I didn't know my father was alive until now. I didn't have faith that he was still alive. And now when he comes back I don't even give him a chance to explain himself. I'm angry that everyone expects me to be something that I'm not. But most of all I'm angry because I don't know who I am."

Abby collapsed into Alfred's arms. He cradled her, letting her sob on his suit for a few moments, before speaking again.

"Miss Wayne, you must let go of this anger if you know what's good for your sanity. Look at you now. You can barely control your tears and your voice is trembling."

"I didn't want this to happen, Alfred," she struggled to say.

"I know. The best we can do right now is hope. You must really love him if you're crying this much for him."

She slowly separated from him. "I don't know…I guess I do. That's probably why I was so angry when he left."

"I was too. But life is too short to stay angry forever…we need to learn how to forgive and learn from our mistakes."

Abby didn't have anything to say for that. Alfred sure knew how to give advice. She gave a meek smile in response instead. The phone began to ring throughout the mansion. Alfred looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you going to be alright if I go answer the phone for a few moments?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think my tears are almost out."

With that, Alfred left the room. She wiped the tears off of her cheek with her sleeve. Abby looked towards her dad. If she didn't cause this then what did? Bruce wasn't really known to get into this type of trouble. Why now? He probably just ditched his date and someone decided gas him with something. But what gas? Not that she thought of it, Abby remembered seeing something like this somewhere. Her thoughts went back to when she visited the Narrows. Oh, no it can't be.

She remembered the man suddenly collapsing and screaming. As she dug into the memory, she realized that the man not only screamed, but he wheezed! Whatever that man got sprayed with, it was the same substance that Bruce got sprayed with. If she only knew what it was, then Abby could help him. Just as Alfred said, all she could do was hope for the best. She took Bruce's hand and held it tight.

"It's okay Bruce. We'll find something, trust me."

A knock came from the door. "Miss Wayne?"

Abby looked up. It was Lucius Fox.

"Lucius," her eyes widened, "what are you doing here?"

"Alfred called me," he said.

"I saw how much worse he had gotten from the day before," Alfred appeared from behind him, "so I thought that Mr. Fox could help."

Abby couldn't be more grateful for Alfred or Lucius. At least there would be a little hope for her father.

Lucius examined Bruce. He placed a hand over Bruce's forehead and said, "His symptoms aren't exactly known as a natural disease. He must've had some type of drug inserted into him."

She knew it!

"I'm gonna take a few blood samples to analyze back at the lab. Until then keep an eye on him."

Her eyes got big as he pulled out a couple needles from his bag. Abby was terrified of needles. Every time she saw one, she would usually freeze like a block of ice. Rachel would always get the nasal flu shot for Abby because of this reason.

To her relief, the phone rang.

"Miss Wayne, could you please answer that for me?" smiled Alfred.

"Uh—sure," she got up from her knees.

As much as she didn't want to leave Bruce's side, she didn't want to see blood being sucked out of his flesh. Alfred must've remembered her fear. She rushed out of the room to catch the phone before it stopped ringing. Abby picked up the phone in the nearest room—her bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Abigail, is that you?" a voice that she feared to hear from said sharply.

She deepened her voice in panic. "Um, no this is the mechanic, Bob. But I can take a message for you if you like."

"Abigail stop it, I know it's you!"

She returned to her normal voice. "Hey Mom, how are ya?"

"Oh, well let's see…I was totally swamped with work yesterday, so I didn't have time to read the newspaper or watch the news. Then today I finally get to relax, so read I read yesterday's newspaper. Guess who I saw on it?"

According to Rachel's sharp tone, Abby really didn't feel like answering her in this condition.

"No guesses? _Alright_, it was _you_ Abigail! Do you have any idea how long you are grounded?!" yelled Rachel.

"An eternity, maybe?"

"Not that long, but until your kids have kids! What in the world were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I wanted to go to my boxing match," argued Abby.

"Yes, but I specifically asked you to stay away from the public."

"You didn't ask me that! You asked Bruce to ask me. Actually it really wasn't asking it was more like a demand!"

"Fine then I _demanded _you to stay away from the public!"

"No, you didn't. Bruce delivered the message for you. So technically he demanded me!"

"Either way you are in big trouble! Where's your father?"

Abby paused. "He's sick right now. He can't really talk to anyone at the moment."

"Oh."

Rachel must've listened to how much her voice had changed because her voice calmed down as well.

"Is he okay?" asked Rachel urgently.

"I'm not sure…he's been out for two days now. I'm getting worried about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's my dad, what's your excuse?" she quickly added.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you guys break up after I was born?"

"We did a little bit, I guess. We just drifted apart. But I never lost my friendship towards him in the end because he gave me you. And that's the best gift I've ever gotten from him."

"Even when I mess up?" Abby felt her tears once again building up.

"Even when you mess up. I will still love you no matter what."

She shed a tear, but this time it was for joy. "And even though you get on my case twenty-four-seven, and sometimes call me…Crabby Abby, I still love you too."

"I knew you couldn't stay mad forever."

Abby could sense the happiness in Rachel's voice.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, but Bruce," Abby paused, "I'm still confused."

"You'll know when the time is right. I know you will. Listen I have to go, I'll probably stop by later tomorrow for your father's birthday."

"Tomorrow is his birthday?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

With all of the chaos going on in her life, it was hard to remember that little tiny detail.

"Well I do now," she sighed.

"Anyway, like I said I gotta go. Take care of your father and tell me what happens between you Aaron. Love you, bye."

"How did you—?!"

Rachel hung up before she was able to finish her sentence. How did she know? Ugh, moms. They always seemed to know everything. At least they made up just like they always did.

Luckily the needles were gone by the time Abby made it back to Bruce's room. Lucius was alone in the room, closing his briefcase when she walked in. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Alright, Miss Wayne, I should have your father's test results by tonight. I'll come by tomorrow morning with the antidote."

"Thanks, Lucius. You have no idea how relieved that makes me feel."

"You're welcome. Just watch over him until I come by."

Lucius took his briefcase and headed for the door. Abby thought back to her visit at Wayne Enterprises. She had to ask him something.

"Lucius wait," she called after him.

He stopped on his tracks, facing her.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you something, real quick."

"Go ahead, ask away," he grinned.

"Are you building stuff for Batman? And if you are do you know who he is?"

His smile faded away. "You could say that. He processes an interest in my work, so why not? And to answer your second question, I'm not quite sure who he is. No one does, all we can do is guess."

"What are your guesses so far?" she asked.

"I haven't guessed at all, but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. You seem like a very smart girl."

She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I have to go if I want to make the antidote by morning. Good day, Miss Wayne."

"See you later, Lucius."

Without another word, Lucius left the room. He knew exactly who Batman was. She could see it in his eyes. Oh well, that was an issue to be resolved later. Right now her biggest concern was her father. Abby continued to sit by his bedside as she did for past day and a half.

Nothing was new for the next few hours. Bruce was in the exact same condition as before and Abby was still tired from the lack of sleep. She nearly collapsed on Bruce when Alfred walked into the room.

"Hey Alfred," she yawned.

"Hello, Miss Wayne. You have a few guests, would you like to see them?"

"That depends…who are they?"

"Mr. West and I believe the other two young ladies with him stated themselves as Miss Peterson and Miss Albright."

Abby nearly woke up at the mention of her friends' names. It seemed forever since she had seen them. "Go ahead and let them in."

"Very well."

Alfred left the room for a few short moments before returning with her friends. They smiled at her as they made their way towards her.

"Hey guys. I haven't seen you in all week—well except you Aaron."

"Yeah, that was an awesome match," Aaron grinned.

Alfred grabbed them a few chairs and they all sat down.

"I couldn't make it," said Sasha, "my mom decided to have this whole family dinner thing with my step-dad. It wasn't even the whole family! A.K.A. my real dad wasn't invited."

"Harsh," said Abby.

"No kidding," she snorted.

"How about you, Heather, how's your week been?"

Heather answered nervously, "Okay I guess."

"What's the matter?"

"Is he contagious?"

She pointed a finger at Bruce.

"No, don't worry about it. He was drugged which means this didn't come naturally."

"Oh, good," Heather exhaled in relief, "I mean good that he's not contagious, but bad that he was drugged."

Abby giggled. "It's okay I know what you mean."

Same old Heather.

"Man, it feels like we haven't seen you in forever," commented Sasha.

"Maybe that's because we usually hang out twenty-four hours a day."

"It's a possibility."

"If anyone needs me," Alfred broke in, "I'll be making a few phone calls for Master Wayne's birthday party tomorrow night."

"Will he be awake by then?" asked Abby with pinch of hope in her voice.

"If Mr. Fox comes up with antidote, then yes."

Alfred turned for the door, but turned back around again. "Oh, and your friends are allowed to come if they'd like."

"Okay, thanks Alfred."

He gave a nod before leaving.

"Okay, by _party_ does he mean raise the roof party or the boring classical music social type of party?" Heather inquired.

"The second one," Abby guiltily answered.

Aaron, Sasha, and Heather exchanged unsure glances at each other.

"Oh c'mon guys, it's not that bad. Plus I wouldn't feel so lonely if you guys were there."

"Oh what the heck," Sasha sighed. "I might as well see how rich people socialize with each other."

"And who knows we might meet some cute rich boys," Heather grinned brightly.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about."

Sasha gave a high five to Heather.

"Now we just have to figure out what we're going to wear."

Aaron coughed. "No more girl stuff."

"Right," said Abby, "let's change the subject just for Aaron, okay guys?"

"Alright," they groaned.

"I really need to find some more guy friends," Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I know, but you love us anyway right?" Abby teased.

"Yeah."

They shared a long gaze for awhile until Sasha interrupted them.

"Okay, Heather. I think Alfred said something about needing help with the decorations."

She looked at her as if she was trying to say a message.

Heather shook her head. "I don't remember him saying that."

"Well, I remember him saying it so let's go."

Sasha pulled Heather by the arm and led her out of the door.

"We'll be right back guys."

Aaron spoke as soon as they left.

"Do you have any idea what those girls are up to? 'Cause I have no idea."

"Nope, they always seem to cook up some surprise that I can't think of."

He nodded in agreement.

"So, why the unannounced visit?"

"Actually I tried to announce it. But _someone_ wouldn't answer their phone."

Abby looked down at Bruce. "Sorry I was a little busy."

"It's OK. I understand, actually," he pulled out a guitar that she didn't even know he was carrying, "I brought this play a few cords for your dad…and maybe you since you've been a little depressed lately."

"Technically I haven't been depressed. Just angry and I thought you quit guitar."

He was taken aback. "I didn't quit guitar."

"Then why did you say a couple months ago that playing instruments were stupid?"

"I say a lot of things," he smirked. "Plus I only said that to convince my mom not to be in band. Now she's counting on Allie to be in band just like she was."

"Knowing her I highly doubt she will refuse."

Allie was Aaron's annoying ten year old sister that never seemed to know just when to stay quiet.

Aaron began tuning his guitar. "No kidding."

"And just to add to the band thing, they really don't have acoustic guitars in our school's band."

"All the more reason I shouldn't join. But anyway I've been feeling inspired lately, so I wrote a song."

Abby smiled meekly. "You wrote a song?"

"Yeah, I haven't shared it with anybody though. Unless Jared or Allie have been eavesdropping. Other than that, I just thought that…it could help your dad. I mean if reading makes the sick feel better who knows what songs can do."

"Very true. So what's it called?"

"Pick Me Up."

"Okay, let's hear it," she grinned.

He nodded before strumming his guitar. The music he was playing had a smooth rhythm to it as he sang:

"_I fell down  
Countless times  
I know everyone falls  
But it feels like I can't pick myself up."_

He started to pick up the rhythm as he went along.

_But then there you are  
Just like a shining star  
I don't know if this is right or not  
I can't help, but be so lost in your eyes_

_You pick me up from the highest mountain!  
I know you'll be there if I fall  
And everything just seems right  
When you're there through it all_

_You pick me up from the edge of the cliff  
You're there when I need light in my life  
Even when you're miles away…  
You come to me_

_Despite the past fights  
I know we're gonna be alright  
'Cause there's just something between us  
That won't break or bend_

_So I say to you…  
I thank you for being by my side  
Even when I didn't want you around_

_I know we're gonna be together  
No matter how long  
We will stay by each other's side  
And pick each other up_

_I promise you that  
I'll pick you up  
In most desperate times."_

Abby was speechless. The song was beautiful. She couldn't believe how well it was done. Even Aaron's voice, although it needed a little tweaking, wasn't that bad.

"I was that bad wasn't I?" asked Aaron after Abby's long silence.

"No," she rejected, "not at all. It was great. I loved the song and my dad would love it too if he…he was conscious."

"That's a relief. I know my voice isn't the greatest, but you shouldn't bag on the song for that."

"I'm not. Actually it kind of reminds me of us as friends."

Aaron didn't speak, so she continued.

"You've always been there for me even when I'm not in my greatest moods. You always make me laugh even when I don't want to. You just make my world so much better Aaron…and I don't know what I would do without you."

Although he tried to hide it, he turned a light shade of pink.

"I can't believe so much has changed in a week's time," he finally said.

"I know. I mean everything seems to be turning around since Batman came into the picture."

"Batman?" he raised an eyebrow. "How's he related to this?"

"Well…I haven't told you this, but the day before I found out that my dad was alive…my mom and I were saved by Batman. Then on the night I found out…I sorta ran away. These guys almost hurt me and he was there to save me. When I went into the Narrows to find him, he gave me advice and since then I've felt a whole lot better about my dad. Wow…I just realized that I haven't said dad in forever. Maybe that's why I keep saying it now."

Abby smiled at the thought. Bruce had been there for about a week now, and she had never thought to call him dad even private.

"I'm really glad that you're feeling better, Abby. By the way you look really cute when you smile."

She flushed red. "Well you're kind of cute yourself you know."

Abby shut her mouth as soon as she said the comment. It slipped right out of her mouth when she didn't want it too. Oh well, it had been said and now she was in deep hole. Now their faces were moving closer to each other's. She could feel emotion conquering her logic. Abby had no idea what she was getting into, but she didn't care. She leaned over to him until they were nose to nose. She could feel his breath lightly sweeping her lips. It would be any moment now that their lips would meet.

"Mr. West?"

Their heads collided with one another. Rubbing her head, Abby found Alfred waiting in the door way with a very startled look.

"Your brother is here, Sir. He says that your mother wants you home for dinner now."

Aaron quietly groaned. Jared had once again intervened.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be right down," he mumbled.

Alfred left the room, still unfazed on what he had just seen.

"I guess that's my cue. By the way, Sasha and Heather are gonna have to leave too. My brother's their ride, so I'll tell them you said bye. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Picking up his guitar, he got up from his chair and headed for the door. But as he entered the hallway, Abby chased after him. She didn't feel complete closure yet.

"Wait!" she called.

He stopped and turned around. Before he could say a word, she gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't exactly get to say good-bye," she said.

Aaron was dumbfounded. "Well, I—uh—bye, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"I'll see you too."

He smiled sheepishly before turning around to leave. She, herself, gave a small smile as she headed back to Bruce's room.

"I see you feel much better now that Mr. West has come to see you."

Abby turned around to find Alfred with a big smug smile on his face.

"It's not what you think, I swear," she lied, but not very well.

"Sure, we'll just go with that for now," teased Alfred. "But I'm bloody sure that boy's in love with you."

He walked away with that same smug smile. Rolling her eyes, she made her way back to Bruce. She didn't know it until now, but he seemed to wheeze less. Maybe Aaron's song did sooth him like he said. Abby knew now that things were going to get better. Bruce would wake up, her and Rachel would be in a better terms, and Aaron and Abby's relationship would most likely change for the better. Guilt no longer took over her. Hope and faith had finally conquered over guilt. Abby took Bruce's hand knowing that things would be better.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if I updated late. School has decided to take over my writing time. Plus my sixteenth birthday was just last Wednesday, so I've just been very busy. By the way, the song that Aaron sang was an orignal song by me. I'm not really a song writer, but I try to write a few poems here and there. Anyway sorry that there wasn't really any father/daughter scenes in this one considering Bruce was unconscious the whole time. But I was able to fit a mother/daughter scene even though this is mostly a father/daughter story. Anyway for voting for the sequel's title now there's only three left. I'm going to reset it so for those who voted the last time can vote again. Then I'm going to reveal the winning title at the end of this story. Thank you to those who are voting!

~Emyrox567


	11. The Night of Scarecrow

The Night of Scarecrow

The bright sunlight woke Abby up this time instead of the constant wheezing of sickly Bruce. At first she didn't realize where she was at first, but then she remembered Alfred had convinced her to move her air mattress across the room. He didn't want her to have Bruce keep her up all night just as he did the nights before. She didn't mind it though. Just as long she was within a seconds' distance away from him, she was satisfied. Whispers gradually made their way into her ears until they were at a full sound. Abby tried to ignore it, but she was awake enough to not be able to go back to sleep.

"I've felt these effects before," said familiar tired voice. "But this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen weaponized in aerosol form."

The voice sounded painfully familiar, but it couldn't be possible.

"You've been hanging out at in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne," said the voice of Lucius.

It was him!

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day," said Alfred's voice.

Abby sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I analyzed your blood," Lucius stated. "Isolating the receptor compounds and the protein based catalyst."

"No offense, Lucius," Abby yawned, "but I'll heard from that statement after analyzing blood was blah-B-blah."

They all turned their heads towards her. Alfred sat in a chair next to Bruce's side, Lucius stood next to him and Bruce sat up on his bed with a glass of water in his hand.

"Good morning, Miss Wayne," greeted Alfred. "I trust you slept well."

"Semi-well," she got up to her feet. "But I slept. Now about that scientific thing, Lucius I did not understand a word of it."

"Yeah, and am I supposed to understand any of that?" asked Bruce, confused as well.

"Not at all," smiled Lucius. "I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Can you make more?"

Abby's eyes slightly narrowed at Bruce. What would he want with those antidotes?

"Planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?"

He smirked at the comment. "You know how it is, Mr. Fox. You're out at night, looking for kicks, someone's passing around a weaponized hallucinogen."

Unbelievable. Even after nearing death, Bruce still had that childish personality.

"Bet that's what got you the first time," she teased.

He shrugged. "My date was boring so I had to leave, sue me."

"I'll bring what I have of the antidote," said Lucius. "It should inoculate you for now."

He turned to leave. "Alfred always a pleasure."

"Lucius," Alfred replied.

"So how are you feeling, Bruce?" asked Abby, walking towards his side.

"Much better," answered Bruce. "How about you? How've you been the past two days?"

Alfred answered for her. "Just plain worried is the way to describe it. She never left the room either, except when Mr. Fox brought out the needles."

She shivered at the thought.

"That's right, you're afraid of needles, aren't you?" Bruce pointed out.

Abby was taken aback. "You remember?"

"How can I forget? You literally broke out of the doctor's office as if it were a prison for your shots before kindergarten."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, good times."

"Well, I'd better go make preparations for your birthday party, Master Wayne," said Alfred, getting up. "I'll take this for you."

Bruce handed his now empty glass. "Thanks Alfred."

He gave a nod before leaving.

"Well, happy birthday," she smiled meekly.

"Thanks."

"Mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Not at all, I'm thirty."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's young."

"Does that come to some kind of shock to you?"

"Not really…it's just that most my friends' parents are like in their mid-forties or something. It feels kinda weird to me to be fourteen years old and have a dad just turn thirty."

He shrugged. "You're mother and I had you earlier than most people. It's not your fault."

"I know, but the feeling's still the same."

"Imagine what it was like for your mom back in high school. Sometimes she felt like a complete outsider, but she kept her head up high and made it through. I admired her for that."

"Can I ask you something really quick?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure."

"What happened to you that night? You know, when you got gassed."

Bruce took a few moments before answering. "I don't know. I left my date; I was walking to my car, the next thing I know I can barely breathe. I called Alfred to come get me before I got worse. That's all I really remember. Why do you ask?"

Abby sighed to herself. So it wasn't her fault.

"I'm just curious," she answered. "But anyway, I gotta go take a shower before I start stinking up the place."

Bruce must've spotted her faded bruise because when she turned to leave he stopped her. "Where'd you get that?"

"You know," she grinned sheepishly, "I really don't want mess up your birthday, so I'll tell you tomorrow."

Abby walked as fast as she could to her room before Bruce could ask any more questions.

Once she had finished taking her shower and putting on a fresh set of clothes, she ventured to her closet. She desperately searched for a dress for the party. Abby knew that she was going to need something very extravagant if she was going to the party as the Princess of Gotham. Plus this would be the first time Bruce's rich friends would actually talk to her considering she was now an important figure. Personally, she didn't quite understand why Bruce considered them his friends. They were just in the same upper class as him. That's all they seemed to agree on. She continued to search for a dress, but all of it led to a dead end.

It was then she realized she didn't pack a dress. She didn't expect to be going to a party when packing to stay at Wayne Manor. Oh well, knowing Rachel would stop by, she would probably bring a dress for her. Abby yawned. She was still tired. She took the time she had to nap in her comfortable bed.

When Abby woke again, it was about close to four o'clock. Realizing that she hadn't had anything to eat yet, she headed towards the kitchen. As she went down the stairs, she not only heard the decorators flourishing the main room, but her mother's voice. At that she bolted for the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Abby heard Alfred ask.

"I have to get back, I just wanted to leave a couple things," said Rachel's voice.

"Mom?"

Rachel and Alfred both stood on the steps of the front door. She held a hanger in her hand draped with a cover presumably to be her dress.

"Hey Kiddo," she beamed.

Abby rushed to hug her mother. It seemed forever she had seen her.

"Rachel?" Bruce's voice came from behind.

Bruce approached them, still in his pajamas, while Alfred passed him and handed him a small box. They parted from their hug as Rachel smiled at Bruce.

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends, it must've been quite an occasion," Rachel commented.

"It's my birthday," he grinned.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off your present."

Abby was surprised at the news. "You're not coming?"

"You've got better plans?" said Bruce with a hint of disappointment.

"My boss has been missing for two days," explained Rachel, solemnly, "which, in this town, means that I should start looking at the bottom of a river."

"You mean Carl?" asked Abby.

"Unfortunately."

"That's too bad. He was one of the only boyfriends I didn't mind."

Rachel opened her mouth to add to the comment, but obviously left it alone.

"Rachel—"

Bruce was cut off by Rachel's phone.

"Excuse me," Rachel answered her phone.

"Don't feel bad, that happens to me too," Abby whispered to Bruce.

"Rachel Dawes....Who authorized that?....Get Crane down there now!...Don't take no for an answer! Call Dr. Leeman. Tell him we'll need our own assessment on the Judge's desk by morning."

Rachel hung up her phone with force. There were only a few times when Abby heard Rachel with that irritated tone, one: when she was questioning a criminal or two: when she was angry with her.

"What's wrong?" asked Bruce.

"It's Falcone. Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch."

Rachel put her phone in her purse.

"You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Rachel."

Abby caught the protective tone his voice.

Rachel in return gave him a forced smile. "You enjoy your party, Bruce. Some of us have work to do. And here's you dress, Abby. You left it at home when you were packing."

"Thanks," said Abby as she handed her dress to her.

"Have fun Sweetheart. I'll see you when I can."

"Be careful," Bruce added.

"Happy Birthday," she said briskly before walking to her car.

Wait, Falcone, the city's crime lord, in Arkham Asylum. It just didn't add up. But coincidentally Crane issued this. It was then she realized it was no coincidence. Abby ran after her mom.

"Mom, wait!" she called after her.

Rachel snapped her head up as she opened her car door. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't go to Arkham. I don't have too good of a feeling about this."

"Relax, I'll be fine. You just have fun with your friends tonight, okay?"

"But Mom—"

"Look Honey, not to be rude but I gotta go. Just have fun for me, alright. I'll see you soon."

Rachel got into her car and drove off before Abby could respond. As soon as she couldn't see Rachel's car in view, she ran inside past Bruce.

There was no time to think. Something horrible was going to happen to Rachel and she didn't even know it. Abby, without any moment of thinking this through, placed her dress in her closet and readied herself to go back to the Narrows. According to her time limit, she was not able to pack as much as she would want to. A cell phone, twenty dollars, and a jacket was all she packet for the trip.

Once she was finished, she ran for her balcony doors. She tried to turn the knob, but it was jammed. She went for the window, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dang Alfred!" she cursed under breath.

He must've locked everything when she was watching Bruce. Oh well, there were other ways. Abby almost immediately raced for the kitchen. She didn't see Alfred in sight, but she still kept an eye out. He was just one of those people that knew about anything possible. While sneaking by the decorators, she stealthily rushed through the main room. The kitchen was unfortunately almost filled with caterers. Geez, all this for just one birthday party. Alfred was definitely overworking himself. With quick thinking, she grabbed one of the covered silver rolling carts and ducked right next to it. She held onto it while she slowly crawled to the back door.

Thankfully, she had luck with her little plan. Abby nearly bolted to the road when she got outside. She just hoped that she would get there on time.

It was dark by the time her taxi made it to Arkham. She tossed the money to the taxi driver as she got out.

"Keep the change," she said to him.

When the taxi drove away, her logic finally caught up to her. What was she thinking? Arkham was place for nut cases and the Princess of Gotham wouldn't last that long there. She relied on the hood of her jacket to hide that title from her. Besides she was only there for one reason. To save her mom from the clutches of Crane. How she would do this, she didn't know. Instead of entering at the front door she looked for the back door. Going to the front would result in a call home to Bruce. Plus more secrets were revealed in the back door than the front.

Before taking one step at the back of the building, she caught a glimpse of two men walking into the facility. One man didn't close the door right when he entered. She took this as her golden opportunity and went for the door. Once inside, she wandered through the halls.

She never realized how big this place actually was until now. Abby had no idea where in the world Crane would take Rachel, but it was getting on her last nerve. Suddenly she heard distant voices down the hall. It must've been the doctors or some sort of official here. If they found her, Abby's plan would be ruined. She had to think fast. The door labeled, _Stairs_ gave her the perfect opportunity. She swiftly opened the door and entered the room revealing a staircase only pointing down. _Maybe he took her somewhere underground,_ she thought. Besides that's what all moles like Crane did these days. As she went deeper down the steps, she heard the running of water. Running water in an asylum? This was definitely something to look into. The flight of stairs finally ended at the door at the bottom. She quietly peeked through the cracks of the door before opening. Seeing that the hallway was empty, she proceeded.

Abby followed the hum of running water. She arrived at the balcony and froze. Below the balcony was a woman laid on a couple boxes with Crane, his covered by his potato sack, hovering over her and a few other men surrounding him. Wait that woman was Rachel! She was too late. She clinched the railing in anger.

"Who knows you're here?" Crane asked in his cool sly voice.

In response, Rachel shook her head from side to side, taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes as if she was afraid of the sight of Crane. He did something to her. She just knew it.

"WHO _KNOWS_?"

His scream made Abby's heart skip a beat. Rachel yelled out a fearful scream.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

The demand came from one of Crane's henchmen obviously aimed at her. Without a word, Abby sprinted for the door.

"After her!" Crane commanded.

Just as Abby was about to reach for the door, she fell to the floor turning her ankle in the process. A strike of pain came from her ankle. She tried to get back up to her feet, but that clearly proved impossible. Out of all the times to sprain her ankle, why this one? The henchmen didn't waste a moment in picking her up and dragging her to Crane. In the meantime, her ankle piercing with pain because of the henchman's careless dragging across the floor. The pain finally stopped when she came face to face with Crane.

"I see you have your mother's judgment in coming down here," he said smoothly. "Oh well, I gave you a couple of fair warnings."

Abby's eyes widened. "That black mailing was you?!"

"Who else would've wanted your mother out of the way more than me?"

She struggled through her captor's tough grip. "I swear if you did anything to her, I'll—!"

"Let's not make threats now. Especially since you have such limited time left."

Crane's potato sack blocked her from seeing or at least guessing what devious plan was on his mind. Now that she thought about it, he looked more like a scarecrow with it on. Before Abby could ask why, she heard a loud noise from above. Everyone at that moment of time looked around. Crane took off his sack and ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

"He's here," said Crane.

"Who?" asked one of the men.

"The Batman."

Abby couldn't help, but feel relieved.

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around…call the police."

Oh no. Abby knew well enough that the cops were after Batman. Even if they found Crane guilty, they would still take Batman into custody.

"You want the cops here?" the man looked at him incredulously.

"At this point they can't stop us," he said in low voice, "but the Batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside and the police will take him down. Go!"

"What about her and the girl?"

Abby looked down at her mother. She looked exactly like Bruce when he was sick, except worse. Anger and worry rose up within her.

"She hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much."

She tried to fight the tears that she felt. _C'mon Batman, please help us_, she begged mutely.

"And the girl," he continued, "can stay with me. The Batman might think twice before striking."

Without any objection, her captor handed her to Crane. He forcefully held her against his chest as he told some of his henchmen to go ahead.

"The things they say about him…can he really fly?"

"I heard he could disappear."

She didn't know about the flying, but she knew by now that he could disappear.

"Well," said Crane. "We'll find out, won't we?"

Crane forced her to move back with him. God, she hated her ankle now. He took her underneath a staircase where he put on his mask again.

"Don't say a word or else you'll be seeing fear yourself," he hissed in her ear.

Abby did not say a word or make a sound after that. Another noise from Batman came. He was close. Everyone—including Abby desperately looked around for him. She watched as the men became fearful. With one soft _zip_ Batman appeared behind one of the men. He took his arm and shot the gun in his hand toward another man's foot. As she watched him battle the rest of the henchmen, she couldn't help, but be amazed. Batman was so clever and skilled it was hard to believe.

She suddenly felt her body being lifted off of the ground by Crane. While she was still unwillingly attached to him, he dove for Batman. He pointed some kind of spray bottle at him. It must've been him that sprayed her dad in the first place! Now she was mad. Before he could spray anything, she kicked him in the shin with the back of her foot.

"That was for my dad!" she shouted.

In the moment that he loosened his grip, she freed one arm. With that free arm, she punched him in the stomach.

"And that's for my mom!"

Before she had time to blink, Crane punched her on the cheek far harder than Ethan did and pushed her to the ground. Getting up, she rubbed her cheek and looked up. Batman had grabbed Crane by his hair.

"Taste of your own medicine, Doctor?" said Batman in his raspy voice.

He grabbed Crane's sleeve and sprayed smoke in his face. Batman then took Crane held him up in the air, holding only his head. Abby quickly got up and limped over to Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded from Crane.

Abby shouted to Rachel, "Mom…Mom wake up! Please wake up!"

"Who are you working for?"

She looked in time to see Crane's face full of fear.

"Ra's. Ra's al Ghul," whispered Crane.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead. Who are you working for, Crane?"

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now. But you'd like to make an appointment—"

Sirens rang all around them. Batman threw Crane to the ground and walked towards Abby.

"There's something wrong with my mom," said Abby, "and I can't figure it out. Please help me."

Batman lifted Rachel in his arms. "Follow me."

Abby went as fast as she could to follow him. A sprained ankle didn't really help anyone in this case.

"Are you alright?" he looked back at her.

"I'm fine," she responded coldly. "Don't worry about me. Worry about my mom right now."

As ignorant as he was, he walked back to her. "Lean on me and hold on to my arm."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Don't argue!"

Within an instant, Abby grabbed onto his arm.

He pulled her over to a circular room with a curved staircase and stopped.

"Can you stand on your own?"

"Yeah, I've sprained my ankle like a million times."

Once she let go of Batman's arm, he jumped up into the air. He really could fly. He returned within a few moments notice and grabbed her by the waist. They zipped up to what seemed to be the top of the building. He gently set her down on the platform.

"Lie down," he commanded. "You're ankle will get worse if you stand on it."

Abby lied down without any objection. It was already killing her enough as it is.

"Do you know what's wrong my mom?" she almost demanded.

"She was sprayed with a toxin," he kneeled down to her, examining her sprained ankle. "It's not broken, it's just swollen. But you won't be able to walk on it for a couple hours."

"Just my luck," Abby snorted.

"I'll be back. Watch your mother while I'm gone."

Abby crawled toward her mother as Batman jumped back down. The symptoms were working a lot faster than it did with Bruce. This worried her greatly. Batman came back up with a brown haired man and horn-rimmed glasses. His eyes widened at the sight of Abby.

"Sergeant Gordon?" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Abby didn't exactly know him personally, but she had met him through Rachel. From what she had heard, he was one of the only honest cops in Gotham.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Gordon.

She didn't answer, but she pointed at Rachel. Apparently it was explanation enough.

"What's happened to her?"

Both Gordon and Batman joined Abby in hovering over Rachel.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin," Batman answered facing Gordon.

Gordon reached into his pocket. "Let me get her down to the medics."

"They can't help her, but I can."

The bright lights abruptly flashed on, nearly blinding Abby. The police were on their way.

"Maybe I should go to the meds, Batman," Abby suggested. "I've sprained my ankle; I'll just slow you down."

"No, I have all the medical attention you need just stay with me," he rejected. Then he turned his attention to Gordon. "Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley on the narrow side. I'll take Abby with me. Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Flacone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply."

Abby's heart once again skipped at beat. So that was the running water she was hearing before. What was this master plan?!

"What was he planning?" asked Gordon. He must've been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know."

Great, a question Batman doesn't know the answer to.

"Was he working for Falcone?"

"He went to someone else," he paused. "Someone worse."

Abby couldn't think of anyone worse at the moment, but she remembered Crane mentioning a man named Ra's al Ghul—whoever he was.

Batman handed Rachel to Gordon. "I need to get her the antidote before the damage becomes permanent."

"How long does she have?" he asked.

"Not long."

Oh no, she was going to die! If only Abby had told Rachel about the black mailing earlier then maybe Rachel's life would be spared. Batman gently pulled her to him, holding her tightly.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around Batman's neck. Abby looked around as she heard faint squeaking and fluttering.

Gordon looked around as well. "What is that?"

"Backup."

Before she knew it, screams from the policeman outside echoed through the halls. It wasn't long before Abby saw the hoard bats circling up to them. Batman dropped something down the ground that made the bats circle downward. Without any warning, Batman jumped down along with her into the drop. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be afraid or not, but she did feel tons of adrenaline flowing through her. Her stomach seemed to have risen up to her chest by the time they reached the ground. From there he carried her instead of her leaning on him.

Thanks to the bats blocking her view, she didn't know where he was taking her. Abby didn't mind though. She trusted him now. He had saved her life four times by now and her trust was the least she could give him. With a few _bangs_ here and there, they were out in the cool air again. Batman placed her on a soft cushion. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings. She once again in the Tumbler, except this time in the back seat. Batman left and came back with Rachel in his arms. He placed her in the passenger seat and jumped inside. The seats slowly elevated down as the cover of the Tumbler sealed them in.

The next thing she knew, the jolt of the Tumbler pushed her to the back of her seat.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Wow, that is one of the fastest update I've ever done. I have no idea what came over me. After I updated the last chapter, I started with this one and then I finished this just yestarday. It's probably because this story is kinda nearing towards the end and I want to start on the sequel. But don't worry there are plenty of chapters left including the car chase scene in the next one. Anyway there is one last round of voting for the title. So if you wanna vote I suggest you get moving. Like I've said before, I've reseted the poll so those who voted last time can vote again.

~Emyrox567


	12. Unsuspected

Unsuspected

"Put on your seat belt," he said.

"Thanks for the update," she muttered, buckling in her seatbelt.

The Tumbler rocked to the side as Batman rolled over a police cruiser. She fell to her side. Dang this thing was tough! Abby was definitely in for the ride of her life. She clenched onto her seat as she straightened herself. She became even more stressed when police sirens began to ring behind them. Abby saw Rachel slowly regaining her consciousness.

"Stay calm," Batman said to Rachel. "You've been poisoned."

"Like that's going to keep her calm," Abby protested.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Long story short, I followed you after I suspected Crane was up to something."

"That is one of the stupidest things you have ever done, Abigail!"

"I understand that, but right now we have bigger issues."

The tank jerked to the side causing Abby to fall back on her seat. Batman continued to drive recklessly as he avoided the police tagging behind him. He swerved forcefully into a street.

"Breathe slowly," he advised.

Although it was aimed at Rachel, Abby took his advice anyway. Who knew how long they would be in this mess? They continued on swerving and running over any obstacle that Gotham had to offer. As they kept going Abby could feel the police's rage behind them growing. Despite all of this chaos, Abby only had her focus on Rachel. She didn't seem like herself.

"Hold on," he said to Rachel, making a hard left turn.

"It's okay Mom we're gonna make it through this," Abby comforted her.

Rachel looked at her and nodded.

"Just think about this like we're at Six Flags again," said Abby. "Remember? I was six and I challenged Bruce to a candy cotton eating contest."

"I remember. You threw up afterwards," said Rachel in a soft voice.

Abby smiled at her while Rachel returned her eyes to the road. She wanted to keep her as calm as possible. A small memory would do just the trick. Abby's heart began to flutter when she realized where Batman had turned into. They were curving up a parking garage where the police were still chasing them. He was totally insane! Didn't he know there was a dead end to every parking garage?!

"What are you doing?!" Rachel apparently had the more courage to ask than she did.

"Shortcut," he answered briefly.

"You _trying_ to get us killed?!" Abby argued. "There's no way out of this thing!"

Batman didn't answer her. Once he got at the top of the parking garage, he backed up (wreaking two cars in the process) and came to a halt. Yep, he was trying to them killed. That seemed to be a clear fact at that moment considering the police was now making a circle around them.

"Turn off your engine," ordered a cop. "Step away from the car."

"We're defiantly done for," she muttered.

"Trust me," said Batman before ducking under the dashboard.

Whatever Batman had planned it must've been something daring because the next thing Abby heard was _BOOM!_ Batman had blown off a wall of the parking lot. He straightened up and put his hands back on the wheel. Her eyes got wide as the zoomed over to the hole. He was going it jump it! There was only a ten percent chance or less that he would make it. Abby took Rachel's hand and closed her eyes. For one moment she felt gravity escape her, then the next a _thump_ to the ground. She opened her eyes again. They made it! They were alive! Unfortunately Rachel didn't feel as relieved as Abby did. She was still breathing faster than she should.

"Calm down, Mom please it'll be over soon," Abby half begged.

The Tumbler once again flew in mid-air, this time landing on a much diagonal and bumpy surface. At this point, Abby wasn't quite sure if should be afraid for her own life or for Rachel's sanity. Either way, they were flying off of rooftops with Batman. They flew up in the air one more time, but this time landing on the road. She couldn't have been greater for solid ground than now. Instead of Batman trying to avoid the police, he was now making them crash into the boundaries he avoided. Abby took her concentration off of the road for a minute and looked at Rachel. She was fading!

"Mom, stay awake please!"

Luckily a hard swerve in the road kept her awake. As Batman continued to drive recklessly, Rachel continued to fade. Abby did her best to keep her awake, but it seemed worthless. She would always find Rachel nearly closing her eyes.

"Stay with me," Batman said softly.

She observed him. He looked at her as if he had known her for a very long time. It seemed too familiar in Abby's taste. This was one of the only times Abby had seem Batman show some sort of compassion. Batman turned his attention to the road, returning to his focused self. Something seemed off and she was going to find out.

Batman ran through a barrier on the freeway, causing the police to finally stop. Yes, now that the police was out of the way Rachel could be saved. He ran through gate, leading them into what seemed to be a dark forest. Abby looked at her mother with a hopeful face, but it faded into scared one. Rachel was almost nearly losing consciousness.

"Mom! Stay awake please! I don't wanna lose you!"

"Just hold on!" Batman shouted.

Tears ran down Abby's eyes as she shook Rachel. "C'mon Mom! Please don't go. I need you. Dad needs you. Please."

It was worthless, Rachel was collapsing.

Batman took one brief look at her and yelled, "RACHEL!"

He returned his eyes to the front as the Tumbler leaped into the waterfall. Abby held wide eyes at him. His wasn't deep and groggy as she usually heard it. It sounded like a normal person. It seemed so familiar that she couldn't let it go.

Water soon splashed around them as they landed on a rocky surface. The tank soon came to a stop. Batman didn't seem to waste a moment when he opened the car. He jumped out of the car while Abby still looked at her unconscious mother. She still held on to her hand. There had to be hope. Batman could save Rachel. She knew he could. He had to. Abby could bare losing Rachel. She didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

Batman came back with what seemed to be the antidote to Rachel's hallucinogen. He injected her with the needle. Abby let go of Rachel's hand as he carried her away to a table. She looked around at her surroundings. Bats squeaked and fluttered around the dark cave. _I see where he got the bats,_ she thought. It was a little cold down here too. She was sure glad she was wearing a jacket. Before she realized it, Batman was unbuckling her seatbelt. Dang, that man was quiet. She didn't even hear him walking over. He picked her up and carried her to a table near Rachel.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked him.

He set her gently on the hard table. "Yes, the antidote should work."

"How long until she's up?"

"Probably an hour or less. Now lie down."

Abby obeyed. Batman took off her shoe and began feeling around her ankle. He put his hand on that one spot that caused her to yelp in pain.

"Ow! God that hurts!"

"Sorry, I needed to find where your ankle felt most tender to place the ice," he said in his raspy voice.

He pulled out a small bag of ice and pushed it onto her ankle.

"Ugh, that stings," moaned Abby.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone to Arkham like your mother had said."

Abby caught the anger in his voice.

She sat up and looked at him. "I had to go there. She was danger and I had to get her out of it."

"I would've been able to get there on time without your help!"

"Hey, let's not forget who got there first!" she argued.

"Let's not forget who saved you from Crane after he held you captive!"

"I got out of that myself without your help, thank you very much!"

Abby fumed. What gave him the right to contradict her like that?

"But you got hurt in the process," cornered Batman.

"Yeah, but I got over it."

"It doesn't matter. You scared the people you loved half to death. Imagine if Crane decided to spray you with the toxin as well. What good would that do you?!"

"Who are you to question me like this?! It's my own life and I can take care of myself. Besides you're no different than me."

Batman looked her in eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind…you won't understand," she began to slide off of the table. "Just take me home and forget this thing ever happened."

"No," he stopped her, "tell me what's on your mind."

"No, it's nothing."

"Please, tell me how I'm no different than you are."

Abby sighed. "You're a regular person just like me. Despite me being the Princess of Gotham, I'm still a regular girl. And under that mask….I know that you're just a regular guy just trying to save Gotham. That's what separates you from Superman. He's got powers to help him, but you don't." She tapped her head. "It's all up here," she pointed to her heart, "and here that makes you great hero."

"A hero?"

"Yeah. You're actually the only person who made a difference. And to tell you the truth my life has changed since you've come into the picture."

Batman stiffened. "Thank you, but I can't let you to become emotionally attached."

She gave a confused look. "Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Please, I've got sprained ankle and a bruise on my cheek on my own account. I being hurt because of you won't make that much of a difference to me."

"Well, it does to me. If you were smart enough you would stay away."

Batman lied her down before she could respond.

"I'm going to take you home and give you the antidote in case, but before I do…I want you to promise not to tell anybody what happened. It all has to stay a secret. I'll tell your mother you said goodbye."

She felt a quick poke at her arm. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna find out what Crane's up to and stop him. But don't worry about it. Relax and get some rest.

Her vision began to blur as she closed her eyes. Abby felt unusually tired.

"It'll be okay, I promise," was the last thing she heard Batman say before completely blacking out.

_Abby remembered it as one of the coldest days in Gotham City. It was actually one of those days in her childhood that she realized that the world could be very cruel to those who weren't careful. Living in Gotham she had learned this quite early on in her life. Abby remembered exactly how her day started on that fateful day. She had gotten ready especially fast because of the news that her father, Bruce had returned from Princeton University. Ever since he started going to school, she had barely seen him and these were one of those times that she did. _

_She bounced impatiently on the back seat of her car as her mother drove her to Wayne Manor. Although Rachel constantly told her to stop, she didn't listen. Abby was too excited to see Bruce to listen to anyone at the moment. Despite her excitement, she couldn't help but wonder why he had come home so early. Bruce usually came on her birthday and all the vacations he could get his hands on. Abby had tried to ask her mother the meaning of this, but Rachel just said he wanted to come for a surprise visit. _

"_Abby, you're gonna give yourself an anxiety attack if you don't stop that bouncing," Rachel looked at her through her rearview mirror._

_She stopped bouncing. "What's an anxiety attack, Mommy?"_

"_It's something you'll have if you don't stop bouncing."_

_With that Abby stopped. But her excitement didn't die down. The car soon began to come to a complete stop. She lifted her head as high as she could go to peak outside of the car window. It was Wayne Manor! She had always enjoyed going there. It was so big! If only Renee could see her now. She would be so jealous. Abby unbuckled herself in great haste as Rachel opened the door. She grabbed her mother's hand and headed into the manor. _

_Rachel knocked a couple times before someone answered the door. An elderly man opened the door with a smile. Abby immediately embraced him._

"_Alfred," she cried._

"_Why hello there, Miss Wayne," he said. "How are you?"_

"_Excited!"_

"_She doesn't lie," said Rachel. "She was bouncing in the car on way here."_

_Abby parted from their hug. "Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's upstairs in his room," answered Alfred. _

_Without a word, Abby ran into the manor with glee. She ran up the stairs and through the hallways in search of Bruce. She stopped at a room with a figure inside who had their back turned. They tucked something in their brown coat and turned around. It was Bruce!_

"_Daddy!"_

_Abby jumped up into his arms. _

"_Hey there, Little Abby!" He held her in his arms. "Wow you've grown so big!"_

"_I just turned seven! And I'm little anymore."_

"_Really? Because the last time I checked your height you were up to my waist."_

"_But I'm taller than Renee!"_

_Bruce chuckled. "Are you two ever going to stop fighting?"_

"_No because she keeps starting it. I try ending it but it doesn't work."_

"_Alright, I'll take that. Where's your mother?"_

"_Mommy's downstairs talking to Alfred."_

"_Well let's go see her."_

_Bruce carried her around the manor in search of Rachel. In the meantime, Abby was explaining what had happed to her since the last visit he had been there. Instead of taking her to the main room, he took her to the kitchen. Bruce placed her gently one the ground as soon as they got there. _

"_Alfred still keeps the condensed milk on the top shelf," said Bruce. _

_He faced a different direction. Abby looked in that direction and saw her mother standing by the island counter. _

_Rachel smiled. "Hasn't he noticed you're tall enough to reach now?"_

_Abby went to hug Rachel's waist. _

"_Old habits die hard, I guess," he said._

"_Never used to stop us anyway."_

"_No, it didn't. How's your mom?"_

"_She misses this place," Rachel ran her fingers through Abby's hair. "So do I."_

"_Yeah, the staff is what made it what it was. Now there's only Alfred._

"_And you."_

"_I'm not staying Rachel," he said quietly. _

_Abby was crushed by this. She hated the fact that he always had to leave. He could never stay forever. _

"_You're just back for the hearing," said Rachel, bitterly._

_Bruce nodded. _

"_Bruce," she sighed. "I don't suppose there's any way to convince you not to come."_

_He paused. "Someone at this…proceeding should stand for my parents." _

_Abby became confused. Didn't Bruce come to see her? _

"_We all loved your parents, Bruce. What Chill did was unforgivable."_

_Who was Chill? Abby tugged on her mother's sleeve to ask the question, but she ignored her. _

"_Then why is your boss letting him go?" Bruce shot coldly._

"_The person he shared a cell with, Carmine Falcone…he learned things and he will testify in exchange for early parole." _

"_Rachel, this man killed my parents. I cannot let that pass. I need you to understand that, please._

_Abby had heard that her grandparents had been killed right in front of Bruce, but she didn't realize that he still held a grudge. Nonetheless she still understood. Besides she had no idea what she would do if Bruce or Rachel had died right in front of her eyes. _

_Rachel didn't answer right away, but said, "Okay."_

_They arrived at the courthouse at midday. Abby had to tag along because Alfred had to take care of some business and Rachel couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice. From the time they entered the courthouse to when Rachel had put Abby in Bruce's care; she kept her very close to her. Abby hated it when Rachel got overprotective. She didn't understand why anybody would want to attack her. She was just ordinary girl. _

_Abby sat with her father in the crowd. She leaned on Bruce's side, trying to fall asleep from the boredom in the room. But that was clearly impossible by Carl Finch's loud voice. _

"_The Depression hit working people like Mr. Joe Chill, worst of all," he boomed. "His crime was appalling, yes. But it was motivated not by greed, but desperation. In given the fourteen years already served and extraordinary level of corporation with one of these investigations, we strongly endorse his position for early release."_

_Mr. Finch sat down._

"_Joe Chill," said the judge._

_The man called Joe Chill stood up. "Not a day goes by that I wish I could take back what I did. Sure I was desperate, like a lot of people back then, but that doesn't change what I did."_

_Chill sat down on his seat. By now Abby figured out that this was man that killed her grandparents. She didn't like him for it, but they way he made his claim made it seem like he felt sorry for it. Abby looked up at Bruce. He seemed to be glaring daggers at the man. _

_The judge spoke again. "I gather there is a member of the Wayne family here today. Has he got anything to say?"_

_Bruce gently released himself from Abby's grip and stood up. To her surprise he said nothing. He walked away instead. _

_Moments after Bruce left, Chill was granted his early release. Rachel grabbed Abby from her seat as soon as people started to crowd for the door. She rushed her through the crowding of people around Chill. Abby desperately searched for Bruce, but all of the reporters were blocking her view. She glanced over at Joe Chill for one last time. _

_A blonde woman went up to him and said, "Hey Joe! Falcone says hi."_

_A gun shot fired throughout the room. Abby screamed. Rachel covered Abby's ears and hustled through the crowd as fast as she could. Abby didn't see much of the rest except for Chill falling and woman being put in handcuffs. Abby couldn't understand it. He said was sorry. Wasn't that enough? _

_They soon found Bruce staring at the chaos at the end of the hallway. _

"_Bruce, we don't need to see this," hissed Rachel. "Especially Abby."_

"_I do," was all Bruce said to it._

_Abby tugged on his coat. "Please Daddy let's go. I'm scared."_

_When Bruce finally moved, they gathered themselves to the car. Once they got there, Rachel buckled Abby in securely. _

"_Mommy, why did that woman kill Joe Chill?" _

_Rachel paused. "I don't know."_

_She closed the door. Abby knew that Rachel was lying. She would always lie to her about this stuff. Rachel must've thought she wasn't mature enough to understand the truth at the time. It was partly true, but Abby still wanted to know. _

_Abby pretended to sleep during the car ride as she heard her parents talking. Maybe she would get her truth from this. _

"_The D.A. couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public," said Rachel. "Falcone paid him off to put Chill out in the open."_

"_Maybe I should be thanking him," mumbled Bruce._

"_You don't mean that."_

"_What if I do Rachel? My parents deserve justice."_

"_You're not talking about justice," she interjected. "You're talking about revenge."_

"_Sometimes they're the same."_

"_No, they're never the same Bruce. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is making yourself feel better. Which is why we have an impartial system." _

"_Your system is broken," he snorted._

_The car jerked to the side. Abby's eyes shot open as the other cars honked. She looked up at her window and saw Rachel driving in a different direction. _

"_Mommy, where are we going?" asked Abby._

_Again she was ignored. Rachel spoke again to Bruce when they arrived in a very dark place. _

"_You care about justice. Look beyond your own payroll, Bruce. This city is rotting! They talk about the depression as if its history and it's not. Things are worse than ever down here! Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs, preying on the desperate, creating a new Joe Chill every day."_

_As they drove by Abby saw the many homeless people wondering aimlessly. The place they were in was dirty and dark compared to the part of the city she lived in. According to her classmates' stories, this must've been the Narrows. But why was Rachel going there in the first place? _

"_Falcone may not have killed your parents, Bruce. But he's destroying everything that they stood for."_

_The car stopped. Abby was really scared now. Any moment someone could rob them right off of the back. _

_Rachel continued her extensive lecture. "You wanna thank him for that, here ya go. We all know where to find him. As long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared, no one'll touch him. Good people like your parents who will stand against him in justice, they're gone. What chance does Gotham have when the good people do nothing?"_

_All this time that her mother had been speaking, Bruce had not said one word. Abby watched curiously as Bruce began to speak again._

"_I'm not one of your good people, Rachel."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rachel seemed to be doubtful about this._

"_After all these years, I wanted to kill him…now I can't."_

_Bruce pulled something out of his coat pocket. She looked closer. It was a gun! Abby's eyes got wide as Rachel's. But her dad wouldn't kill anyone! Would he? Rachel stared at him for a long time with an appalled face. She then slapped him across the face. His only response to it was a flinch. She did it again, but he didn't move. _

"_Whether you want to accept it or not, you are a father Bruce," whispered Rachel. "Stunts like these make me wonder why I let Abby see you. Your father would be ashamed of you."_

_With that Bruce got out of the car and slammed the door. Rachel sped off without him._

"_Where's Daddy going?" Abby looked at Rachel with begging eyes._

"_I don't know, and I'm not sure if I care," answered her mother's weak voice._

_Abby didn't dare to ask any more questions after that._

_Weeks, then months past and there were still no sign of Bruce. Abby thought he had gone back to Princeton unannounced, but she was proved dead wrong. Out of all of the memories in her life, Abby would always remember this as the day Bruce Wayne disappeared. _

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! In case you were a little confuesed in this chapter towards the end, Abby dreamed of the day Bruce disappeared. I was actually debating whether or not I should put that flashback scene or not, but I'm kinda glad I did. Anyway, voting is now offically over. I will announce the winning title in the last chapter of this, which won't be that long from now considering the paste I am writing this. I mean I already have the next chapter done. I just have to edit it. (Not fun, but nessary).

~Emyrox567


	13. Party Crashers

Well as promised here is the next chapter. I probably would've posted this yesterday, but I had to volunteer at a Halloween festival. Uh, word of advice to my fellow readers, do not work at the gold fish stand. It can be fun, but THE LINE NEVER STOPS! I mean _everyone_ wanted a gold fish. Plus I was kinda in charge. There was an adult there for at least thirty minutes, but she left me with the rest of the fifth graders working at the stand. Luckily my Girl Scout experiences have taught me leadership skills to withstand the challenge. Ugh, if only they had more space at the rubber ducks. Oh well, at least I got a piece of pumpkin pie and three hours of community service out of it.

Well anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Party Crashers

Abby woke up in her room with the covers over her on her bed. She felt her body ache as she sat up on her bed.

"I see you're finally up, Miss Wayne."

Alfred made his way into the room with a tray full of food.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It seems that your dark friend took the liberty of taking you home," he gestured to the open balcony doors.

Alfred set down the tray on her nightstand.

Abby took the cinnamon roll from the tray. "Thanks. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that yet. Your father thought since today was a special occasion, he'll let you off with a warning."

She sighed in relief.

"But he might change his mind tomorrow," Alfred quickly added. "Just remember that."

"I don't think I can forget," she took a bite of her cinnamon roll.

Alfred half-smiled. "Anyway, I suggest you get ready. Your father is expecting you downstairs."

"Alright, I'll do that Alfred. Thanks, again."

He nodded before leaving. As Abby took off the covers, she noticed a brace on her injured ankle. Another kind gesture from Gotham's Dark Knight. Luckily this time she could walk somewhat normal on her ankle, but she still limped a little. She slipped on a strapless knee length dark navy blue dress that had white designs of laces curling around her dress. Since she was wearing the brace, she only put one black flat. Abby then undid her messy French braid and brushed her hair. She fixed into a low pony tail, putting it on the side of her shoulder. Finally, she put blush on her face to cover up the bruise. Once she was satisfied, she made her way downstairs.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she got closer to the main room. She had just heard them sing "Happy Birthday" to Bruce when she got close to the doorway. She only hoped that her friends would be there to make her feel a little more comfortable. _Here we go_, she thought as she entered the main room.

Abby wasn't sure if the media's flashing cameras or people's staring faces at her were worse, but right now she felt like a freak show. Everyone stared at her the minute she walked into the room. She heard various whispers within the rich community of people. Abby could've sworn she had never seen so many nicely dress people in her life.

"It's Abigail Wayne, the Princess of Gotham," one of them finally said.

She smiled meekly and said, "Hi everyone."

One of the men walked up to her. "Hello, Miss Wayne. It's nice to finally meet Bruce's daughter in person."

Abby shook his hand and smiled. "Likewise."

"There you are, Abby."

Bruce came up from behind her.

"I see you've met one of the board members for Wayne Enterprises, John Walker, right?"

"Yes, Sir. You're daughter seems like quite the young lady."

"Thank you, Mr. Walker. Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a private word with her."

"Very well."

Abby spoke as soon as Mr. Walker left. "Thanks Bruce. You have no idea how nervous I am."

"I can imagine," he said. "This is your first party."

"Not my first party, but this is my first _fancy_ party."

"Well you're not doing half bad on your attire. I barely even recognized you when walked in."

She smiled. "Thanks. This is one of the only times that I dress up like up a girl."

He chuckled. "I can tell. Anyway, I have something to give you."

Abby was shocked. "That's funny I thought today was _your_ birthday. Besides mine just passed this summer."

"I know, but I meant to give this to you on your eighth birthday."

"It's a little late."

"I know, just turn around."

Although suspicious, Abby turned around. She saw a small golden locket touch her chest that had her name neatly engraved on it. When he finished putting the necklace on, she turned around.

"It's pretty," she said.

"Open it."

She opened it. A picture of her seven year old self, Bruce, and Rachel were inside. On the other side of the locket an inscription said: _I will always love you, no matter what. Remember that. Love Daddy._ Abby was speechless. After all of those years she thought Bruce didn't love her. But in truth he really did.

Bruce finally spoke. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway by leaving Abby. I was young and I needed a reality check. The place where I went gave me just the thing. I understand if you never forgive me…I probably would've done the same thing if my dad had disappeared for years without telling me. Just know that I love you. No matter how much you might irritate me or throw insults at me, I will still love you."

Abby couldn't believe it. He knew that she hated his guts, but he still pursued to earn back her affection. Bruce was defiantly not what she had presumed him to be. He wasn't the same man that left her seven years ago…he was more than that.

"Bruce I—"

Abby was cut off by a familiar voice.

"There you are, girl!"

Sasha along with Heather and Aaron appeared right beside them. Unlike the rest of the guests at the party they didn't have anything glamorous, but it still looked pretty good. Sasha wore a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that went down to the edge of her knees and a pair of black low-high heels. Heather's black and white strapless dress reached just over her knees. Aaron on the other hand wore a black semi-neat tux with a black tie around his neck.

"We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, I kinda dozed off too late," said Abby.

"Kinda?" said Sasha, incredulously. "You're two hours late."

"Again sorry. Plus I kinda sprained my ankle when I was rushing to get ready."

That story would have to do for now. She would tell them eventually once they were alone.

"Oh are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm better now."

Abby looked at Bruce and her friends before realizing their unfamiliarity.

"Oh, Bruce these are my friends, Sasha, Heather, and you already know Aaron."

Bruce nodded. "It's nice to meet you girls and nice to see you too, Aaron."

"You too, Mr. Wayne," said Aaron.

"Anyway I gotta talk to Mr. Fox about something; in the meantime you kids have fun."

Heather nearly squealed when he left. "Oh my gosh we have just met Gotham's bachelor."

"Yeah, that's news to me," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm excited for just being here. I didn't even know what to get your dad for his birthday."

"Don't mind Heather," Sasha cut in, "she's was nearly having an anxiety attack on the way here."

"Wow, you look great Abby," Aaron beamed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Abby.

"Thanks, I just used Jared's old tux that he used for a play."

"Yeah, well I just used a dress that I abandoned a few months ago after my mom bought it for eighth grade graduation."

"Well you look beautiful in it."

Abby turned red. Sasha and Heather coughed for attention.

"Oh yeah," said Aaron, "you guys look great too."

"Thank you, Aaron," said Sasha, satisfied.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go see if I have a chance that boy over there," Heather put on her seductive face.

She left leaving Sasha disappointed. "Great, why does she have to spot all of the cute guys before me?" She looked over and her eyes got big. "Oh never mind, hot guy at ten o'clock! See you two."

Sasha left before either of them could respond.

"I guess, it's just you and me now," Aaron smiled.

"Yep, just you and me. So are you having fun?"

"Fun-ish, this seems more like a business party than a birthday party."

She shrugged. "What ya gonna do? It's mostly my dad's coworkers that are here. Do you wanna walk around?"

"Sure."

They walked around the main room talking about what had gone about at school since her absence. Apparently Renee had been trying to convince everyone that Abby was a complete coward. Abby snorted at the thought. Renee could be so pathetic.

"Yeah, and you'll never guess what Heather did yesterday," Aaron continued.

"What?"

"She bought homecoming tickets for all of us. Whether we have a date or not."

"Classic Heather," she sighed.

"No kidding. But anyway do you have anyone in mind you'd like to go with since you're forced to make the commitment to go?"

Abby stopped on her tracks and looked at him curiously. "You know Aaron you are one of the most confusing boys that I have ever met. First you tell me that you like me, then you avoid me…then after we've made up we start almost kissing. And now you're asking me who I'm gonna go to homecoming with?"

He paused. "As you can tell, I really do not know how to approach this."

"I'll say…but neither do I. I'm not even sure if we should be doing this, it could wreck our friendship."

He took her hand. "Maybe, but you will always still be my friend in the end. No matter if we become a couple or break up, we'll make it through it. I know it."

"You know, I still haven't given you a full answer on how I feel about you."

"I know I just can't help it. So do you have an answer?"

"Yeah, actually I've been having some thoughts lately."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at her. "What thoughts exactly?"

"I don't know," she smirked at him. "They're confusing and yet they make sense at the same time."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, but it's got me thinking how good we are as friends. Like if we could be more than friends."

"I would like that," he gave a small smile.

They were about to draw closer to each other, but an unwanted voice came up from behind.

"Well, if it isn't the Cowardly Princess and her peasant," the voice said.

They separated from each other, looking resentfully at the other direction. Renee stood there along with her clones, sneering at them. She wore a long golden dress and pounds of make up on her face.

"I always knew you two would get together. I just never mentioned it."

"What do you want Kendal?" Abby shot coldly.

"I just came to say hello and wish your dad a Happy Birthday. My dad is close to Wayne Enterprises so that's what got me into this party. You know you never told me that Bruce Wayne was your father."

"It was never your business."

She seemed unfazed by the comment. "Yeah, anyway I had to do research to rat you out. I mean I already knew, but I had to figure it out on my own. It wasn't that hard considering your last name is Wayne. So how does it feel being the daughter of a man that cares more about his paycheck than he does about you? I don't know about you but he doesn't seem like father material to me."

Abby fumed. Bruce wasn't like that at all. She knew in her heart that he wasn't.

"Why do you just get a life, Renee?" snarled Aaron.

"How about you get your parents get a bigger paycheck?"

"At least I don't have a big mouth and an ego to match."

Renee narrowed her eyes at him.

"Both of you stop!" Abby looked to Renee. "This is between you and me. Listen to me and listen good. My dad is one of the most persistent people that I have _ever_ met. He knew that I was angry at him, yet still acted like life was great. He knows so much more than what I suspected. Sure he left me for seven years, but he had good reasons in going. Ever since he's come back, he's seems to have changed—he wants to become a better dad," Abby paused before continuing, "But he doesn't know that…he always has been a great dad. He's given up so much just to raise me and I think I love him for it. And if he doesn't know it I should really tell him."

Renee looked at her incredulously. "If that was supposed to be an insult, it wasn't that very good according to your standards."

"It was supposed to be an insult at first, but then I had an epiphany. To think you would be the one to help me have it. I never thought I'd say this but thanks Renee."

Abby took Aaron's hand and began to leave Renee and her friends dumbstruck.

"Wait I'm still confused," Renee stopped them. "_How _did I help you again?"

She turned around. "You just gave me inspiration."

"I guess I do that sometimes," Renee smiled smugly. "But no matter what you do you will always be a loser that her father does not appreciate."

Abby didn't say anything to the comment. Instead she went over to one of the caterers with the tray full of ice cream sundaes.

"Can I borrow this please?"

The caterer nodded, handing his tray to her.

"Thanks."

Renee must've known what was coming because when Abby came back with the tray she began to back away. Without any warning, Abby threw the tray to Renee's dress. It landed on her face, smearing the rest of her body. She didn't scream, but she glared at her with vigilance. During this time both Abby and Aaron were holding back a laugh.

Her friends tried to clean her up as she spoke again. "Wayne, expect this as the beginning of your downfall."

"I'm counting on it," Abby smirked. "Let's go Aaron. I gotta go talk to my dad."

They walked away, snickering along the way.

"That felt so good man," said Abby.

"No kidding," Aaron agreed. "It actually felt better than when you punched her."

"Oh I could relive that moment again and again and not feel one surge of guilt."

Abby spotted her father talking to Lucius. She needed to tell him. He was still under the impression that she would never forgive him. It would be best for the both of them if she just got it out and in the open.

"I'm going," she stated. "He needs to know the truth."

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me. Good luck."

"Thanks I'm gonna need it."

Abby headed over to Bruce as soon as he separated from Lucius. She took a deep breath before speaking to him.

"Bruce."

Bruce smiled at her. "Hey Abby, are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Look I need to talk to you…in private."

"Okay, let's go in the parlor."

They started to exit the main room, but a blonde woman pulled them aside.

"Bruce," she said, "there's somebody here you simply must meet."

Bruce tried to dismiss it, but she seemed persistent. Abby became frustrated with woman. She only needed a stinking five seconds with him!

"Now am I pronouncing this right? Mr. Ra's al Ghul?"

Abby watched her father's expression change from trying to ignore the woman to full awareness to the bald stubby man she was introducing. Abby too did become aware of this man. She had heard Crane say it when he was being interrogated by Batman. If Crane mentioned him, he must've been bad. For some strange reason Bruce grabbed onto her hand in a protective way.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You're not Ra's al Ghul….I watched him die."

Abby snapped her head to Bruce. "You did what now?"

"But," said an English voice behind them. "Is Ra's al Ghul immortal?"

They slowly turned around as the woman was led away by the bald man. A middle-aged man with a skinny mustache and a goatee appeared in front of them, slowly making his way towards them.

"Or are his methods supernatural?"

Bruce stared at him for a long time before responding. "Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity…Ra's?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Abby asked Bruce incredulously.

Ra's answered for Bruce. "Yes, your father and I know each other very well," he faced Bruce, "Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops wouldn't begrudge me with dual identities. Even your own daughter doesn't seem to have any knowledge of what you are doing."

Scrambling over rooftops? What the heck was this guy talking about?

"Yeah Bruce what _are_ you doing?" she shot at him.

"Not now, Abby," Bruce whispered to her and said to Ra's, "I saved your life."

"I warned you about compassion, Bruce."

Bruce took one glance at Abby and looked around the rest of the room before answering, "Your quarrel is with me. You let these people go."

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them."

"Yeah and try explaining this to me because quite frankly I'm very confused," said Abby bitterly.

Letting go of her hand, Bruce faced the crowd.

"Everyone. Everybody?" Bruce projected his voice as he took a glass of champagne. "I, uh, wanna thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze."

Everyone laughed except Ra's and Abby. She noticed he was now slurring almost every word he was saying. But he wasn't drunk. When Abby pulled him aside and tried to talk to him before, his breath didn't smell and he was speaking very clearly. Why would he fake being drunk in front of all of these important figures?

Bruce laughed too, but returned to his straight face. "No really. There's a thing about being a Wayne that…you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves, to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you."

A man stepped out of the crowd.

"That's enough Bruce," he said quietly.

Bruce took sip of his champagne and slurred, "I'm not finished. To all you—all you phonies, all you two-faced friends, you sick sycophantic suck-ups, who smile through your teeth at me, please leave me in peace. _Please_ go. Stop smiling. It's not a joke. The party's over. Get out."

Both of Abby's eyes and mouth were wide open. That seemed to be something she would say herself to these people. Rachel was definitely right about Abby having Bruce's personality. But why would Bruce go through all of this trouble just to make people leave.

Abby went up to Bruce as people began to head for the door. "Bruce, what's going on?"

"I can't explain now," he hissed in non-slurring voice. "You need to go with these people."

"Not until figure out what's going on here."

Bruce seemed to have ignored her. "Take your friends and get out."

"But Bruce—"

"That's an order, Abigail. Don't disobey me this time," he shot sternly.

Abby bit her lip as she went along with the rest of the crowd. She didn't feel right leaving him here. Something was wrong. She could sense it. Abby soon caught up with Aaron, Sasha, and Heather as they exited the front door.

"What the heck is going on with your dad?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know," she answered in a weak voice. "But something is wrong."

When they got outside, Abby peered at the corner of her eye and saw two big men closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know a lot of you are asking when Abby is going to find out that Bruce is Batman, but don't worry she will. Just not in the way you think.

Happy Halloween!

~Emyrox567


	14. Secrets Burnt to the Ground

Secrets Burnt to the Ground

Abby only walked until they were out of an earshot's distance of the men guarding the front door before she stopped.

"I can't leave him," she stated.

All of her friends looked at her confused. Sasha was the first to speak.

"What are you talking about, Abby? You're dad is drunk and if he's telling you to go, then I suggest you go."

"But it seemed to be more than that. I myself don't know what's going on, but something is wrong. I can sense it."

"Well isn't that all the more reason not to go back in?" Heather pointed out.

"No," Abby argued. "It actually encourages me to go back in because my father's in there!"

"Alright, then we'll call the police," said Aaron calmly.

"They won't get here on time! It has to be me."

Abby headed back to the manor, but Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"You can't go, Abby. It could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Aaron," she reassured with a smile. "Trust me."

"Look at that truck over there," Aaron pointed in the direction of the manor. "It hasn't left since your dad told everyone to leave."

A black truck that Abby didn't recognize stood outside of the manor.

"I agree with your theory, but I can't let you do this alone."

Abby sighed. "I have to do this alone. He's my father and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Besides I lost him once, I'm not gonna lose him again."

Aaron paused before continuing. "Well…if you think it's the right thing to do, then I'll let you go."

Sasha seemed appalled at the idea. "Are you crazy, Aaron?! She's gonna get herself killed! I mean she's already got a sprained ankle."

"Relax Sasha, I'll be fine," said Abby.

"Okay, on some miracle that you do get inside, what the heck are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna knock the snot out of the guy who tries to hurt my dad."

"But that's—"

"Sasha stop," Abby interrupted. "Let's let Heather, speak out for a bit."

Most of the time they had been arguing, Heather had barely spoken a word.

"Look Abby, I'm worried about you like any other friend would be," Heather said quietly. "But this is your decision not ours. You should go regardless of what we say."

"Okay, you all have just lost your minds!" said Sasha irritably.

"I'll be _fine_, Sasha," Abby looked at her with reassuring eyes. "Call the police if I don't come out in ten minutes."

Sasha didn't respond this time. Abby turned around once again, to head for Wayne Manor. She only got a few feet away from them when Aaron stopped her.

"Abby, wait!" he called.

She turned around in annoyance as he came up to her.

"I know, I get it, I'll be care—"

Abby never got to finish her sentence. Without suspecting it, Aaron's lips collided with hers. She felt butterflies inside of her stomach as his soft lips rubbed against hers. Abby wrapped her arms around him as she deepened in for the kiss. She never imagined her first kiss being this way. It was always a daydream about being on a date with the guy of her dreams. But she didn't mind this one at all. Her best friend was the guy of her dreams and she didn't see that until now.

They separated, smiling at each other. Abby was too speechless to speak.

"Good luck and be careful," said Aaron. "I know you'll come out of that house in one piece."

"Okay," she nearly stuttered. "I'll see you too."

Abby almost tripped when she spun around. She regained her balance and continued towards the mansion. As much as she tried to focus her attention on how she was going to get inside the manor, her mind couldn't help but wonder back to that kiss. It felt so fulfilling and accomplished. But she couldn't be concerned with that. Ra's al Ghul was doing something with Bruce that didn't seem at all good.

Knowing that the front doors were locked, she headed for the kitchen door. Hopefully those people didn't lock it on the way out. Besides not a lot of people knew the door existed in the first place. She glanced over at the van Aaron had pointed out earlier. It looked exactly like an SWAT vehicle as she got closer to it. There was definitely something going here that was way past her knowledge.

Her hopes came true when she was able to turn the door knob completely around to open the door. Abby crept into the manor, saying low and using any boundary to block her appearance. She headed in the direction where she heard distant voices having their own conversation in the main room. It got quite difficult to hide when she entered the open main room, but the good news was that she found Bruce and he was just fine. Bad news: he was still with Ra's. They moved down the hallway much to Abby's distaste. She was especially careful now that men, assuming to be working for Ra's were surrounding them. But thankfully she was able to sneak into the hallway they stopped in—unnoticed—and hide behind the floor length curtains. She listened carefully to the conversation

"The League of Shadows," Ra's said, "has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Rome. Loaded trade ships with plague rats. Burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its defense, we return to restore balance."

Abby didn't like where this conversation was going. And Bruce being involved in this just made it more confusing.

"Gotham isn't beyond saving," Bruce argued.

Ra's didn't respond.

"Give me more time. There are good people here."

What did he mean give him more time? What time had he used to help Gotham whatsoever besides donating to charities? Unless…no it couldn't be. The theory was clearly impossible.

Ra's protested. "You are defending a city so corrupt; you have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure."

She agreed that Gotham was corrupt, but also agreed with Bruce that there were good people in Gotham. You just had to look hard enough.

"When I found you in that jail, you were lost, but I believed in you. I took away your fear, and I showed you a path."

Jail? This story was just plain confusing in Abby's sense. Why would her dad be in jail? If only Bruce had told her what had happened during the years of his absence, she would understand better. But apparently everyone liked to keep secrets from her. Bruce didn't reply to Ra's' comment.

"You were my greatest student," he continued. "It should be you by my side saving the world."

"I'll be standing where I belong," Bruce declared in a low voice. "Between you and the people of Gotham."

Although still confused about what was going on, Abby could have been more proud of her dad. He stood up to what he believed in even though, as she had figured out by now, Ra's was his mentor.

"No one can save Gotham," Ra's spat.

After that statement was made, Abby heard things being thrown down and small flickers of fire. When she heard a liquid being poured, she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You attacked Gotham before?" inquired Bruce.

"Of course. Over the ages our weapons have grown most sophisticated. With Gotham, we tried a new one: Economics. But we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens—such as your parents."

Abby froze. It wasn't Joe Chill that really killed her grandparents; it was the man in that same room with her father. She couldn't imagine what was going through Bruce's mind at that moment. For some reason the heat suddenly rose in the room. Wait, that liquid must've been gas! They were burning her home. Why? What did Bruce do to deserve this?

"Gunned down by the very people they were trying to help," Ra's continued his speech. "Create enough hunger and everyone becomes criminal. Their deaths scalvenized the city into saving itself and Gotham has limped on ever since."

She held her breath now. The smokes of the flames were getting stronger. Abby wanted to cough, but she couldn't blow her cover.

"We are back to finish the job…and this time no misguided idealists will get in the way. Like your father you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk behind them and stab them in the heart."

Abby couldn't stand it any longer. She had to see what was going on. When her eyes peered out, she found Bruce knock somebody to the ground. As he did this, Ra's pulled out a sword. Before Ra's could do anything else and Abby could do anything to stop it, Bruce turned around and blocked him. As the flames grew bigger, Abby became even more wary. Had ten minutes already past?

"I _am_ going to stop you," Bruce said in rage.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings!" Ra's pushed him to the ground.

As he fell, a flaming wooden log fell on top of him.

"DAD!"

Abby ran out of her hiding place to rush to Bruce's aid. He was completely out by the time she got there. She tried shaking him to wake up, but it wouldn't work.

"Dad, please wake up," her tears broke out. "I don't wanna lose you again please."

Ra's didn't seem the least bit sympathetic when he spoke again. "Justice is balance. You burned my house and left me for dead. I'll do the same and take your daughter as prisoner. Consider us even."

Without expecting it, Ra's grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

"NO!" she shouted, struggling. "DAD! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I'M SORRY! I WAS STUPID AND WRONG! I DON'T HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Abby screamed and struggled with all of her might, but all seemed useless. He couldn't die. She couldn't bear it. Abby cried as she was dragged into the van. She took one last look of Wayne Manor as they drove away. The flames now engulfed the manor and her father. She felt as if a part of her world had died. She didn't want to speak or argue this time; she just wanted to sulk away. Abby didn't even fight back when they were tying her hands together behind her back with rope.

"Why so quiet, Miss Wayne?" asked Ra's.

She only glared at him.

"Is it because your home is burning to the ground? The fact that your father is dead? Or maybe because I'm plotting to destroy your city? Take your pick."

"All of those things," Abby sneered. "And the fact that you just randomly pop into my house and destroy almost everything I love for no particular reason."

He chuckled. "Oh, you are sorely mistaken. As I've said before, your father and I know each other very well. I trained him when he was in Tibet."

"Tibet? Is that where he went?"

"Yes," he looked at her curiously. "You really don't know, do you?"

Abby narrowed her eyes. "Know what?"

"Here I thought you two very close."

He smiled at her very smugly as if he knew something she didn't.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked. "He just came back into my life last week."

"Your father spoke very highly of you. He said that you were one of the best things that happened his life…and that he regrets missing seven years of your life. That necklace, right there," he pointed to her locket, "reminded him why he wanted justice besides the murder of his parents."

"Which you caused," she said coldly. "And now my dad is dead too because of you."

"I did what I had to. Both your grandparents and your father were in my way."

"Of what? Destroying a city that seems unfixable to you?"

"You might not understand it, but you live in a city where the corrupt takes over."

"Oh, I understand it," Abby cornered. "You just don't understand that there _are_ good people in Gotham. Trust me. I've met them and I know them. And those same people will do whatever they can to stop you…including Batman."

Ra's gave a joyless laugh. He was probably unfamiliar with the vigilante and wasn't intimidated by him. Well he should've been. The last person that underestimated him got his butt kicked.

She smiled at him, bitterly. "Sure laugh now, but don't come crying to me if your plan completely backfires."

"You really don't know, do you?" he repeated his question, except this time with much more amusement.

"Apparently not, since you keep asking me that question."

"Did you ever wonder why or how your father was involved with this ordeal?"

Abby slowly nodded. She had no idea what Ra's was about to brainwash her into, but it didn't seem too good.

He continued. "I did not invade your house at random as you've incorrectly pointed out. I invaded and burned your home clearly for revenge. For he had betrayed me by not joining the League of Shadows. I taught him everything and yet he turned on me. But for a few short moments I gave him one last chance, but as he did before he turned away from me."

"Okay, I get how my dad was involved with this, but what does _this_ have to do with Batman?"

"Everything. He wanted justice in Gotham and he did anything he could to provide that. Weren't there any signs or links that would lead to that?"

Abby thought before answering. Obviously the way he acted when Ra's appeared in front of them, how he mysteriously knew martial arts and the blue print that Lucius had of the Tumbler. Those were the only signs that she could think of. Wait, the Tumbler…when Rachel had gone completely unconscious, Batman shouted her name. His voice was different though and familiar at the same time. It sounded exactly like…No, it couldn't be. It was impossible.

She shook her head. "No, you're lying. He can't be…"

"Batman," he finished her sentence. "But he is—or he was."

"You're still lying. He was afraid of bats."

"But _I _helped him overcome his fear and he used it to build a new fear in the criminals of Gotham."

Abby couldn't argue back this time. There was nothing to argue back about. Ra's was right. Her father, Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire playboy was the mysterious Batman. The way he was always there for her when she got into trouble should've pointed out some red flags, but it didn't. She thought Batman was some sort of guardian angel for her at the time. Great, not only was Bruce dead, but so was Batman.

"Batman, or no Batman," said Abby venomously and slowly, "I will stop you."

"With what?" he said. "Your hands are tied up and your ankle doesn't seem very well."

"Somehow, someway, I will stop you. If not me, someone else will."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Let's make it both."

Ra's glared at her. "Like father like daughter, I'd say."

"Thanks. That's a complement," she said icily.

The van finally stopped. With one nod from Ra's to his men, Abby felt herself being forced out of the van. As soon as she was fully out of the van, she realized they were in the Narrows under the monorail station. _Wow, is it just me or have I come here more times this week than I ever have in my life?_ Abby pondered. There always seemed to be a reason to come to the Narrows these days.

"I can't find my mom," said the voice of a small boy.

Abby looked over at the boy. He seemed so lost and scared. The boy looked up at one of Ra's' men with begging eyes. The man didn't seem to care to about the boy's situation. He shoved the boy away as if he was nothing. Abby wanted to help him, but obviously the forces around her opposed of it.

"Hey!" a voice came that Abby couldn't have been more relieved to hear.

Rachel marched up to the man in rage.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Abby could see why she was angry at this man. He was wearing a SWAT uniform and nothing made Rachel angrier than the corrupt police officers. Abby's relief was soon swept away by fear as the man pointed a gun at Rachel. Thankfully he put his gun down when Ra's stepped out of the van.

"Gentlemen," said Ra's proudly, "it's time to spread the word."

As his men turned to face the machine that they had pulled out of the van before her, she looked towards Rachel. She had cradled the boy in her arms, protecting him just as she might've done to Abby at that young age. Rachel met her gaze, horrified. Abby didn't say anything, but stared into her eyes silently telling her she would be alright.

"And the word is: panic."

With one simple press of a button, white puffs of smoke spurted out of the sewers. Luckily, as Batman—or Bruce—had told her, she was given the antidote before this chaos happened. Abby was quickly dragged up the upper platform of the station before she could share one more glance with her mother.

Ra's voice crept into her ear when they were finally at the upper platform. "You will now see what chaos can really do to heal a society."

She stared daggers at him. "I don't see anything. All I see is fog blocking the screams of innocent people."

Although he was wearing a breathing mask, she could see in his eyes that he was becoming very irritated with her. Ra's pulled her towards him and looked her fiercely in the eyes.

"You be as ignorant as you are now, but after tonight you will learn to accept the truth."

"This isn't the truth," she argued. "This is a lie. No one can get back on their feet after this."

"Once this is all over, I'll be sure to teach you a few manners to your superiors. Starting with this," Ra's violently shoved her against the railings.

Her back hit the railing very painfully, but luckily no other damage was done. Abby straightened herself up and looked ahead of Ra's. Piercing screams of fear suddenly echoed around them causing everyone to look around. In the distance she saw something glided towards them. As it got closer she could feel a sense of recognition. It looked like…but no it couldn't be. The figure came closer to them, forming into the shape of a bat.

* * *

Well there you have it, Abby now knows the truth. It took me awile to figure out how she would find out, but I found the right fit in the end. Plus it wasn't exactly Abby's goal to find out who Batman was. She ironically stumbled upon clues that couldn't led to her discovery, but as ignorant as she is she just igonored them. So anyway as much as it pains me to say this, I think there is only a few more chapters of this until the finale. But don't worry we'll still have the sequel to look forward to.

As always, peace out

~Emyrox567


	15. Redemption

Redemption

The figure landed right in front of them, glaring at Ra's. Abby couldn't help, but feel a surge of relief. It was Batman! Or Bruce? She was still quite confused about the matter, but either way there was a chance that Gotham would be saved.

Ra's turned around to face Batman. "Well, well, you took my advice about theatricality literally."

"It ends here," declared Batman in his same gruff voice. "Let go of Abby now."

"For you and the police, maybe. But my fight however lies with the rest of Gotham. And your daughter will learn what you didn't."

Ra's grabbed Abby by the arm as Batman responded.

"My daughter has nothing to do with this. Let her stay out of this."

So Bruce really was Batman. There was no doubt about it now.

"I believe that she has as much to do with this as you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a city to destroy."

While pulling Abby along with him, he grabbed a cable with one hand and grabbed Abby's waist with another.

"I can't beat two of your pawns?" Bruce sounded surprised at this.

"As you wish."

Two more of Ra's' men dropped to the ground as they zipped up to the train. Abby hoped that Bruce would hurry up. It seemed as if time was running out now.

Once they boarded the monorail, Ra's took Abby to one of the seats and used the rope around her hands to tie her against the railing of the seat. As he did this, Abby looked to the machine that had caused the Narrows' insanity. Batman was going to have some work ahead of him for this.

"You know if you're trying to take me out of the country, this monorail will only take you to downtown Gotham," she sneered at Ra's.

Ra's got up from kneeling and headed for the front of the monorail. "Down town Gotham is exactly where I'm going. Specifically to your father's company."

The monorail slowly came to a crawl. Wait, Wayne Tower was in the center of Gotham. If the train hit that with the microwave inside then the poison would spread to the rest of Gotham.

"You know you're sick, right?" Abby called out to him.

"Be careful of what you say now. It might come back to bit you when we arrive in Tibet."

She snorted. "My dad wouldn't let you take me to Tibet. Not over his dead body he wouldn't."

"That can be easily arranged you know."

Abby didn't say another word. She began to struggle out of the tight knots around her hands as she felt the train gaining speed. If only she had a pocket knife. Right now Abby was scared for her life even more than she was before. This was the fastest she had ever felt the train move and it would most likely not a have a happy ending. But she had to get of the Ra's' custody. It would distract Batman more if she was still caught in a mess like this. Plus maybe she could help him by at least trying to stop the train.

She was able to at least move one hand through the ropes when a shatter came through a window. Before she knew it Batman had come crashing in.

"Dad," she muttered gratefully.

He didn't look at her when she whispered his name. Instead he glared at Ra's in anger.

Ra's turned his head around. "You will never learn."

Ra's took out his swords and lunged towards her father. Batman blocked the lunge. From there Abby ignored the rest of the fight. She concentrated on getting herself out first. Finally one of her hands broke free from the knot.

"Familiar," Ra's shouted. "Do you have anything new?"

"How about this?"

The next thing Abby heard were swords being thrown to the ground. Her eyes grasped the sword sliding towards her. With her free hand she reached for the sword. She was almost there. Just a few more inches and she would be free. Abby's finger touched the tip of the handle. She couldn't go any further it was impossible. The train made yet another bump to the side. Thankfully it was her side. The sword slid right into her hand. She took it and began to saw down the rope.

Once she was completely free, Abby got up from her seat and headed to the control panel just after Batman threw Ra's to the microwave.

"Excuse me, passenger coming through," Abby mumbled, walking into the control room.

She looked to the panel to find that a joy stick had been stuck through it. Great, Ra's made sure the train wouldn't stop. Now they were all going to die. Wayne Tower finally came into view when she looked up. She was _really_ afraid now.

"Uh, Dad, we have a problem here!" she shouted.

"I kinda busy with this one!" he shouted back irritably.

Abby looked back to him. Batman did seem pretty occupied with Ra's. _At least he's winning._

Suddenly when victory only seemed an inch away, Ra's knocked Batman down. Abby stormed to them as Ra's punched Bruce in the stomach.

Abby jumped on Ra's' back. "Hey, get away from my dad!"

She punched him many times in the face, but he seemed unaffected. He threw her off before she could continue. Abby hit her head against one of the hard seats when she landed. Rubbing her head, she looked towards them.

Ra's held Bruce to the ground and whispered, "Don't be afraid Bruce. You're just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice and that's why you can't stop this train."

"Who said anything about stopping it?" he answered in his raspy voice.

So, it was Batman that messed up the control panel! Was he really trying to get everyone killed tonight? Ra's looked up in fear when he realized what he was talking about.

"You never learned to mind your surroundings!"

With his knees Batman threw Ra's to the ground. He held Ra's the same way he held him to the ground except this time pointing a sharp object to him.

"You finally learned what to do what is necessary," said Ra's.

Abby waited for any moment when Bruce would end Ra's' life.

"I won't kill you," Batman threw the sharp object out of the window.

The end of the train snapped off before Abby could realize what was going on.

"But I don't have to save you."

Within an instant, Batman pulled Abby towards him.

"Hold on."

She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. The wind had taken care of the rest. Bruce opened his arms and away they went into the sky. Abby opened her eyes again to see the train crash to the parking garage near Wayne Tower. A huge explosion then gave out from the parking garage. Ra's was gone. Her father was still alive. It was all just a memory now. A nightmare seemed more like it, but still a memory.

The wind wisped around them as they glided through the sky. She felt weightless. As if gravity had no effect on her. But gravity soon came upon her as Bruce landed on an empty flat rooftop.

Abby hugged him tightly when she was fully balanced. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Ra's was the one who kidnapped you."

Bruce spoke in his normal voice when he asked this.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about me treating you like dirt when you didn't deserve it."

"Oh that."

"I should've just welcomed you like everyone else did. But I was stupid and—"

Bruce cut her off. "Abigail you are not stupid. If you could figure out that I was Batman, then trust me stupidity is past you. By the way, how did you figure it out?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard. You left a lot of clues. But I gotta admit your voice slipping did the trick."

Abby looked up at Bruce and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said. "I just didn't want you or your mom to get involved in this."

"Too late for that," she said, before her memories crawled back to her mother. "Wait, what about Mom? Is she okay?"

"She's fine; I put her on a rooftop with a boy away from the rioters."

Abby sighed in relief. "I think tonight's the craziest night I've had in my entire life. The scariest too. I almost lost both of my parents."

"I thought I lost you."

"Touché."

"Look as much as I want to continue this conversation, I think we should get going. Your mother is still worried as it is about you."

"But we are continuing this conversation, right? Because I've still got a few questions."

"Of course, it's just that this isn't the most private place in the world."

She finally let go of him. "Oh I get it. So where do we go from here? I mean our house is burnt down. Where do we stay for the night?"

"I had Alfred reserve a penthouse in the city so we should be okay for the night."

"Alright, just making sure."

Bruce nodded, pulling out his walkie-talkie. "Alfred, could you come down here and pick up Abby for me."

Alfred's voice came through the walkie-talkie. "Yes, Sir. Where are you exactly?"

"We're only a couple blocks away from Wayne Tower."

"I'm on my way, Sir."

"Thanks Alfred."

Bruce shut off the walkie-talkie and shoved it in his pocket.

Abby looked at him confused. "Why can't you take me?"

"I've still got some Batman business to deal with. I just thought you could use the time to clean up and calm down your mom."

"Ah, I see."

"C'mon, let's get you down from here so you're ready by the time Alfred gets here."

Bruce held out his hand. She took it and gently pulled her toward his waist. With her arms wrapped around his waist, they jumped off of the building. Thanks to Bruce's gliders, they were able to have a peaceful landing in a dark alleyway.

"Wait outside for Alfred," he whispered into her ear. "I'll be here in case anything goes wrong."

Abby replied in a low voice. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at the penthouse then."

She let go of him and headed for the sidewalk. Police cars had already arrived at the scene of the explosion. The policemen seemed puzzled on how this had happened in the parking garage instead of Wayne Tower. She too was puzzled, but she would have preferred to keep that as a mystery

Abby wrapped her arms around herself when breeze flew by. If only she had brought her jacket. Wait if Wayne Manor was burnt down, then so were the things inside of it. Including all of her belongings! Great, she hated dresses but all she had left was a dress. Hopefully she had extra clothes to spare at her mother's house.

Alfred soon drove up the curb. She turned to wave to Bruce, but he had disappeared from the alleyway. Shrugging, Abby got in the passenger seat of the car. This was just something she would have to get used to.

"Hey Alfred."

"Hello Miss Wayne."

He started the ignition as soon as she closed the door.

Abby didn't waste any time to ask questions. "So how long did you know?"

Alfred smiled to himself. "Miss Wayne, I've known your father since he was in diapers…it would be hard for me not to know since the beginning. How about you?"

"I just found out a few hours ago. Who else knows?"

"Lucius Fox is aware and—"

"I knew it!" she said victoriously. "Sorry, continue."

"—and your mother might be well aware of it by now."

"Knowing my mom, I'm pretty sure she does."

The rest of the car ride was in silence from there.

Alfred soon drove into a parking garage under a large skyscraper building.

"How's your ankle?" he asked.

"A little worse now since I was thrown around by Ra's just moments ago. But I'm still able to walk on it."

"Well, let me know if you need any support while getting up to the penthouse."

"Will do."

Abby followed him out of the car and to a nearby elevator. He entered the pin code into the number pad on wall next to the elevator. Within moments, the elevator doors opened and they entered inside.

She couldn't believe her eyes when the elevator doors opened. The place didn't seem like a penthouse. It was more like a house. Abby stepped out and looked around. It was two stories and a complete thirty-sixty view of Gotham.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

"It's nice, isn't it?" said Alfred, taking a place right beside her.

"Yeah, but not as nice as the manor. How long are we staying here?"

"Until Wayne Manor is completely repaired and that all depends on time itself."

"I see, well I think I'd better go give my mom a call and tell her I'm okay."

"Very well, Miss Wayne. I'll prepare your room while you are speaking to your mother. The phone is right next to the couch."

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred walked up the curved stairs as Abby headed to the living room area. She sat on the couch and grabbed the phone sitting next to it. She quickly punched in her mother's cell phone number. Within the first ring, Rachel picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel's urgent voice answered. "Abby is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh thank God! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. My ankle could do a whole lot better though."

"Your ankle?" she questioned. "Did that man hurt you? Because I swear—!"

Abby stopped her. "Mom, relax! I hurt my ankle on my own account. But he did make it somewhat worse."

"Who was that man, anyway? And what right did he have to take you and try to destroy the city?"

"His name was Ra's al Ghul. All I can really tell you is that he and Dad went way back. You'll have to ask him about it yourself."

"So do you know about the Batman thing?"

"Yeah," said Abby. "I'm still kinda in disbelief though."

"I know. I never thought it would be your father to be hiding behind the mask."

"Me either and I never thought I'd forgive him."

"Wait, let me get this straight…you're not mad at him anymore?"

"No. I understand on why he had to go and I'm glad that he did."

"Really? I'm not buying it," teased Rachel.

"Yes, I did. Ask him yourself if you have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Well then I guess you won't have a problem staying with your father until we get the custody arrangements settled."

"Nope, no problem at all. What happened to you and that boy, by the way, after I left?"

Rachel sighed. "Well at first we were being attacked by Crane (who now goes by Scarecrow), but I scared him off with my taser. Unfortunately I didn't have as much luck with Arkham's patients. But thankfully your father saved us in the nick of time. That's when he told me."

"What about the boy?"

"He's here at the house until the police can find his parents and until we can give him the antidote."

"How's he holding up until then?"

"According to the condition he's in he's alright. He still gets scared at anyone he sees, but it's not as bad as it was before."

"That's good."

"Are you at the manor?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"No…it kinda burnt down."

"Kinda?"

"OK," said Abby, "it burst up in flames. What else do you want from me?"

"Where are you now?"

"In a penthouse that Dad just bought."

"Figures. Look, since it's getting late I'll just get the address from Alfred in the morning to drop off anything left in your closet. Did you happen to leave your phone in there by the way?"

Abby yawned. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the phone company will give me a replacement."

"We'll talk about it later. It's three AM and you need your sleep."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye and goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too."

Abby hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't until now that she felt incredibly exhausted. Every time she seemed to blink, her eye lids would close longer than two seconds.

"Miss Wayne," Alfred's comforting voice came.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"You room is ready if you would like to go to bed now."

"Thanks. Where is it exactly?"

He pointed up the curved staircase. "Up the stairs, take a right, go down the hall and it should be the last door on the right. I've prepared a fresh pair of pajamas for you as well."

"Thanks again and goodnight."

"Sleep well, Miss Wayne."

Abby followed Alfred's brief instructions and arrived in her new room. As it was at the manor, the size of her room was bigger than a regular room should be. It included a full-sized bed with black covers in the middle of the room, a wooden desk with a rolling chair, and a flat-screen TV on the wall.

Although the things in her room were nice and big, Abby had her eyes only on her pajamas. She quickly slipped them on and hopped into bed. As much as she wanted to wait for Bruce to get home, she knew it would be dawn by the time he returned. Without even planning on it Abby's head collided with her pillow and she fell into a deep sleep.

The warm bright sunlight woke her the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes to find a tray full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and biscuits on her nightstand. Following the orders of her hungry stomach, she sat up on her bed grabbing a biscuit.

"I see you're finally up."

She jumped slightly at the voice coming from the doorway.

Bruce slowly came to her bed. "I was beginning to think you were never going to get up."

"What time is it?"

"About noon."

"Wow…I stay up until three AM and I still don't beat my record."

"Oh well, what are you going to do?" Bruce shrugged as he sat at the edge of her bed. "So how are you?"

"Better than last night, that's for sure," said Abby. "You know we still haven't picked up on that conversation yet."

"I know. I meant to last night, but you were already asleep."

"Well, I'm awake now. So can we pick up on it now?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Basically…where have you been for the past seven years? I mean where did you go after you left the car on that day?"

He sighed. "Before I tell you…know that what your mother said to me that day greatly affected my decisions in life. Especially when she told me why she questioned herself in letting me see you. After I got out of that car I—I began regretting what I had planned to do that day and wondered why I let you be exposed to that sort of thing. So instead of going to Falcone to thank him, I told him not everyone in Gotham is afraid of him. He then told me that I hadn't seen the ugly side of life and that someone like me would have to travel a thousand miles for people to not know who I was. And he was right. So after I was thrown out, I gave a homeless man my money and my coat. After that I just traveled the world from there to see the crime from the criminal's point of view."

"So how does Ra's al Ghul tie into this?"

"He came to me while I was in a prison in Tibet. I was accused of stealing from my own company, but I did nothing to contribute to the theft. I was only merely there experience the life of a criminal. Anyway he told me that he knew who I was and that he could help me find the justice I was looking for. Like an idiot I believed him. And at that time he went by the name: Henri Ducard. After I was released from prison, I followed Ducard's instructions to get to his monastery to join the League of Shadows. Once I arrived there, I spent quite some time learning about martial arts and how to build fear into your victims."

"That explains the karate advice you gave me a few days ago. Ra's—I mean Ducard said that you betrayed him. Why did you do that if he taught you so much?"

"He wanted to me to execute a farmer who had murdered his neighbor for land. I said no. Ducard was obviously bothered by my decision and said that if did execute this man I would lead the League of Shadows into Gotham to attack. I still refused. I then fought the man who posed at Ra's and burnt down the monastery. Ducard, who was knocked unconscious at that time, was thrown out of the building when an explosion occurred. I saved him before he fell down the cliff nearby. I brought him to the nearest village and they took care of him from there. Later that day, I gave Alfred a call. And that's what began my path in becoming Batman."

"Wow," was all Abby could say. "And you did all of that just to avenge your parents."

He calmly nodded. "Yes, and to bring justice back to Gotham. Do have any more questions?"

"Yeah…surprisingly. What about those times when I had encounters with Batman? Where you like stalking me or something?"

"Well…the first time was purely a coincidence. I knew that your mom was set to be murdered by Falcone's men and I was there to stop them. I was surprised to see you there with her. But at the same time I was happy to see you after seven years. You really do look like your mom."

Bruce smiled to himself.

"Mom says I have your eyes though," said Abby, "_and _your stubborn no good attitude—as quoted by Mom."

"That would explain why you never listened to me."

"Hey, don't feel bad. I don't listen to Mom all that much either."

He gave an amused chuckle.

"So what about the other times you met me?"

"The second time I met you was somewhat stalker-ish. I wanted to see how much you had changed in the long time I was gone. It was then when I saw you jumping out of your window. I decided to follow you in case something happened—and it did. When I had my first conversation with you, really knew how much my little girl had changed. The third time when you were in the Narrows, I knew that you were going there to find Batman. I also found it as a chance to get to know you better since you would barely speak to two words to me."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh right…that. Sorry I was being a depressive love song that night."

"It's alright. You needed someone to talk to and it happened to be a masked vigilante."

"Well, there's no need to explain the other times you came to my rescue. I already figured out why. So what happened the night you got sick?"

"I went to investigate the apartment that you mentioned to me in the Narrows," said Bruce. "Crane caught me and he sprayed me with his toxin."

Abby froze at his answer. "So it really was my fault you got sick."

"What do you mean?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "The night you got sprayed with Crane's toxin was the night I snuck out to my boxing match. And when I saw that you literally dying…I thought it was just fate hitting me the stomach and telling me to grow up. As bad as it was for me to go through, it worked."

"You snuck out to your boxing match?" he said with a hint of rage.

Her eyes became wide. "Didn't Alfred tell you?!"

"No, he didn't say anything about you sneaking out."

_Dang it, Alfred._ The man was old, but he knew people pretty well. Just as he knew Abby would spill the beans in front of Bruce without knowing it.

"So," he smirked, "now we've got sneaking out to your boxing match _and_ going to the Narrows alone countless times. I'm not sure about this, but I'm pretty sure your mother would've wanted me to ground you by now—or ground you longer since you were already grounded."

"But I only went to the Narrows that one time to save Mom. You've gotta give me slack on that one."

"All right. I guess that takes off two weeks of your grounding which leaves you with two weeks of no cell phones, computer or TV."

"That should be easy considering I have none of that now."

"I'll delay your replacements then. But I will give you a phone though, just in case. I'll just exclude texting and restrict your contacts to only me, your mom and Alfred until your grounding is over with."

"Fair enough," she grumbled.

Besides it would be nice to have peace and quiet for once. Maybe she could finally open a book.

"So is everything clear for you now?" Bruce asked.

She smiled. "Crystal."

"Good. Now you can't tell anyone. This has to stay a secret between you, me, Lucius, Alfred and your mom. Not even Aaron could know. If anyone found out I was Batman—"

"Dad, there's no need to stress about it. You saved my life and my mom's life many times. The least I can give you is my loyalty to your secret."

"Thank you."

Abby bent over to hug him. "You're welcome, Dad."

Bruce cradled her in his arms. She couldn't help, but feel safe and secure there. Probably more than she did when she hugged him as Batman.

"Whatever happened to Bruce?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not calling me by my first name anymore. What gives?"

"I dunno. I guess I just kinda missed calling you 'Dad', you know."

"Why did you call me by my first name anyway?"

"I guess I was so mad at you that I felt that you didn't deserve my respect. But what can I say I'm a dumb teenager with a stubborn ego…and raging hormones."

Bruce responded defensively. "Hey, what did I say about stupidity?"

"I didn't say I was stupid. Only dumb."

"But you implied it."

"You didn't say anything about implying it."

"What am I going to do with you, Abby?" he gave a playful chuckle.

"I have no idea. You're gonna have to decide that for yourself."

"I'll do that then. But you know what I've been thinking lately?"

"What?"

"If you have an enough bravery to stand up to a psychopathic psychologist and an evil martial artist set to destroy Gotham, then I'm pretty sure you can stand a few reporters."

She parted from their hug, looking at him with stunned eyes. "Does that mean I get to go back to school?"

"You start tomorrow."

Abby gave him a quick tight hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. Just try to stay out trouble, okay?"

She let go of Bruce once again.

"Considering the events that have happened to me this week, I could sure use a break from trouble."

"Good. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. How's the ankle by the way?"

"Better."

"Good. Look before I go, I want to apologize. I expected more than I got when we met for the first time in seven years. I didn't weigh people's emotions enough about my sudden return to get an idea of how certain people would feel. Especially you. I'm not sure if your mom told you this or not, but when I met her at her dinner party I was the one who proposed to have you stay with me anytime you wanted."

"And all of this time I thought it was Mom who thought of this evil plan," she mumbled.

"In some ways she did. I said anytime you wanted. She said until the custody arrangements were set. So it was a two sided deal. Anyway I'm sorry that I had to miss seven years of your life and not taking your emotions into consideration."

"You're forgiven for both…as long you forgive me for treating you like dirt when I should've just welcomed you just like everyone else."

"You're forgiven as well."

"Thanks. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah and I love you too. Don't forget that," Bruce rose from the bed. "I have to go right now. I need to talk to Alfred about the arrangements of reconstructing Wayne Manor. Your mother dropped by earlier this morning to bring some clothes. Alfred put them in your closet in case you're looking for them."

"Okay, thanks again. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. I mean I'm not leaving the penthouse anytime soon. And I'll always be around."

"As Bruce or Batman?" teased Abby.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Alright, see ya."

Bruce exited the room as Abby jumped out of bed. She made her way toward her closet. It was then she noticed the large balcony sitting outside. Out of curiosity, she opened the balcony doors. Her breath was nearly taken away by the sight of it. The balcony overlooked the city of Gotham in its beauty. The buildings sparkled to the sunlight as the black streets slithered around them. Abby leaned over at the railing, looking over at Gotham. She smiled. Much too her surprise things did turn out to the better. When Batman came he not only brought her father back, but the wind of change as well. Before Batman came Abby was lost and living in the blind hatred of her father. Now she felt complete closure and she knew exactly who she was. She was Abigail Rachel Wayne, the daughter of Assistant District Attorney, Rachel Dawes and billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne who spent his nights as the notorious Dark Knight of Gotham. For the first time in her life Abby had finally felt that the weight of the world was finally off of her shoulders.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed my Christmas gift to you. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, you can just consider this as a gift. I don't know about you guys, but I am excited to get started on writing the sequel. I already made the cover and everything. Anyway, there's only two chapters left of this. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

~Emyrox567


	16. My Hero is You

It's raining, it's pouring the old man is snoring. That's my story right now with the pounds of rain pouring on my windowsill. And my mom just told me she saw lightening, so risking it just posting this. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

My Hero is You

For as long as Abby could remember this was the first Monday morning she didn't mind waking up early to. She craved to see her friends again. Especially Aaron. Because of her grounding she could barely speak two words to him. School would give them time to do that. But until Abby could speak to her friends at home, she was forced to consult Alfred in designing her new room in the penthouse. As much as she was impressed with the size she wasn't too impressed with the color. All black just wouldn't do. Shopping for new supplies was also very much involved the day before.

Just as there was excitement to go to school, she was also somewhat dreading to see Renee there. Abby figured pouring all of those ice-cream sundaes all over Renee would push a few buttons. But despite the dread, Abby looked forward to coming up with clever insults to her forever archenemy.

Once she finished getting ready, she grabbed her new backpack along with her new boxing materials and headed down the stairs. She hurried to the kitchen to grab whatever food was available for breakfast.

Alfred gave a warm smile. "Hello Miss Wayne. I trust you slept well."

"Sure did," Abby swiped an apple from the fruit basket sitting on the counter.

"Master Wayne will be down soon, so I suggest getting more nutrients for breakfast than just that apple."

"Will do."

With that Alfred left the room. Taking a bite of her apple, she took a banana as well. Time wouldn't allow her to make a full breakfast in time to get school. Just as Abby finished her last bites of her banana, Bruce walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Abby," he greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Dad."

He went over to pour himself some coffee from the coffee maker. "So did you catch up on your sleep?"

"Yep. I don't even need a Red Bull to keep me up this morning."

"Are you sure? Because you sound peppier than usual."

"Very sure," she said brightly.

"Yeah, well we need to get going. Are you ready?"

Abby took her bags off of the floor. "Yep."

"Well let's go then. Alfred's gonna have a cow if we don't hurry up."

"I've never seen Alfred totally angry in my whole life, but I'd rather not start now."

She followed Bruce to the elevator where they met the impatient Alfred.

Abby fiddled with her fingers as she sat in the backseat along with Bruce and while Alfred was driving the car.

"Nervous?" Bruce asked.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. Excited and anxious at the same time is more like it."

"I see. Well I'm pretty sure your friends will happy to see you as well. What happened by the way when you went in the manor to save me that night?"

"I told them that I had to see if you were alright and that nothing they could say could stop me. Once they finally agreed to let me go, I told them to call the police if I wasn't back in ten minutes."

Alfred's voice came in. "That would explain this morning's paper. Batman may have made the front page, but Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight."

He handed the paper to Bruce who grinned at the headline, "Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home." Abby snorted at the title.

"Dad, why did you let those people call you drunk?"

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his ringing phone. "Hold on to that thought." He pressed the speaker button for the phone. "Bruce Wayne."

"What makes you think you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?"

Abby hadn't heard that voice in a very long time, but she recognized it nonetheless. It was William Earle and according to his tone, he did not sound happy.

"Well the fact that I'm the owner," Bruce replied.

She smiled slightly at the comment.

Earle responded with a confused tone. "What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago."

"And I bought most of the shares through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right, Mr. Fox?"

"Right you are, Mr. Wayne," Lucius' voice agreed. "Didn't you get the memo?"

Out of instinct Abby knew that last comment was meant for Earle.

"OH DUDE YOU JUST GOT PONED!" she shouted, smiling.

"Abby, we're still online," said Bruce.

"Oh…well I would say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mean it. So I'm not gonna say it."

With that, Abby disconnected the line.

"What was that?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm not sure. I had something to say and I just wanted to say it. Plus the guy was a jerk."

Bruce put on a forced frown, his lips trembling.

"C'mon, even you thought it was funny," she teased.

He grinned. "Okay, I did. Inappropriate, yes. But it was very quite entertaining."

"And true nonetheless," Abby smirked. "So Lucius is head of Wayne Enterprises now?"

"Yeah, I thought it could be a way of thanking Lucius for all of the work he has done for Batman. Plus you and he are on better terms than you were with Earle."

"Is that part of the reason why you fired him? Because he called me trash as a kid?"

"It's not morally right to fire your employees because of a personal issue, but when I heard that he had lost the microwave emitter without telling me I just took that as an open window."

"Microwave emitter?"

"That's what Ra's used to spread the toxin all over the Narrows."

Her memory went back to the machine that joined her along for the ride on that night. "Oh right, that. I just didn't know what it was called."

The car soon pulled up to the front of the school. Much to Abby's surprise, there was not one reporter in sight. She looked at Bruce with a questioning face.

He shook his head. "Don't look at me. They must've realized that you were gone and left the school. But don't expect it to last that long though."

"So, I guess I'll see you after school."

"Maybe, depending on if you want to come to Wayne Manor this afternoon or not."

"Sure, I'll go," she answered almost immediately.

"Are you sure? You'll just be hanging around a burnt construction site."

"I'm sure. Wayne Manor was as much as a home to me as it was to you. I at least want to see the damage done to the place."

"Fair enough. Alfred will come pick you up after school then."

"Great," Abby gathered her bags. "I'll see you after school then. See you too, Alfred."

She cautiously opened the door and exited the car. Closing the door behind her, she headed into the core of Gotham High.

Whispers and hushed low voices echoed around Abby as she walked to her locker. She didn't bother to listen to them. They would all be the same anyway. Besides she was on a mission to find her friends. Once Abby set her boxing bag in her locker, she went to search for her friends.

She walked through any hall possible in the entire school, but none of them were there. Just many unknown faces staring at her direction. She was about to give up hope when a hand clasped her eyes.

"Guess who?" said that familiar peppy voice. "She's got wonderful fashion sense and is on the track team."

"Heather!" Abby exclaimed.

Heather released her clasp. Abby turned around smiling and embraced her.

"Woah, calm down, girl! It's only been a week since you've been gone from school," said yet another familiar voice.

Abby let go of Heather and went to hug the owner of the voice. "Sasha!"

"What is this? Hug Everyone To Death Day?"

"No. I just miss being here at school with you guys."

She separated from their hug.

"So your parents decided to let you go?" asked Heather.

"Yep. My dad thought since…"

Abby stopped. So began the train of lies.

"…since I was bored at home that I should come here," she continued.

"That makes sense," Sasha agreed. "You seemed a little _too _happy to see us when we visited the manor the day that your dad was sick."

Heather cut in. "So what happened to the manor anyway?"

"Didn't you read the paper, Heather? Her dad being as drunk as he was, burnt down the manor. No offense, Abby."

"None taken," mumbled Abby.

"So what happened to you? We were waiting like you asked us to and then we see these guys carrying you into that truck while your house was going ablaze."

"I…found my dad talking to this guy and…to tell you the truth I don't really remember because I got knocked out. I'm not sure who knocked me out, but I'm sure it wasn't my dad. And those people that were carrying me, I'm pretty sure they were just helping me."

Lies. All complete dirty lies. She had only just found out about her father's other identity and she was already creating a web of lies.

"But anyway, my dad and I are totally cool now," she quickly added. "And he promises not to be drunk like that again."

Sasha looked at her suspiciously. "I would ask how you guys are cool after that certain event, but something in my gut is telling me to keep that a secret."

"That is a very wise gut."

They all shared a small laugh before Heather changed the subject.

"So, what about you and Aaron?" She nudged Abby in shoulder, smirking.

Abby's face flushed. "What about it?"

"Oh c'mon, like we didn't know. We saw you guys getting all close at your father's birthday party and we also spotted your little smooch."

She playfully slapped her in the shoulder. "You did not!"

"First of all: OW! Second of all: we just happened to be looking in the same direction you were in. Third: I so knew it was gonna happen."

"Calm down, Heather," Sasha rolled her eyes. "We all knew it was gonna happen."

"Even my parents saw it before I did," Abby whispered to herself.

"So what's gonna happen between you two now?"

Another pair of hands suddenly clasped over her eyes.

"You could only guess," said a familiar voice through the darkness.

"Aaron!" she nearly squealed, turning around to hug him.

He hugged back. "Hey, Abby. Thank God you're okay."

"It was nothing really. Though I still might have a little bit of head trauma."

"Just as long as you're okay, I'm not worried."

She smirked up at him. "So, where did we leave off last time?"

"I have an idea," he grinned, leaning over.

But before they could come any closer, a pair of hands came in between them, separating them from the hug.

"No, no, you two just wait," Sasha's bossy voice came in. "There are a few ground rules we need to go over."

"Rules?" they both said incredulously.

"Yes. Rule number one: that kissing scene that you all was about to do has to wait until Heather and I are yards away. Number two: no making up nicknames for each other while Heather or I are present…it's just weird. Number three: don't you ever let this relationship tear your friendship apart because if this friendship is having trouble, _our_ friendship is gonna have trouble. Got that?"

Abby placed her hands at her hips. "Is that it, Miss Peterson? Or are you gonna restrict hand holding as well?"

"No, hand holding is permitted. Look, Heather and I support your relationship but we just don't want it to get awkward between us."

"Yeah," Heather chimed in. "We at least want one thing to stay the same."

Aaron shrugged. "That's fair enough, I guess. How about you, Abby?"

"It's okay with me," she smiled. "I think I'd feel the same way."

Sasha cleared her voice. "Okay, well Heather and I are going to class."

"We are?" inquired Heather.

She gave Heather a long hard look before Heather's eyes finally became wide.

"Oh, we are! We'll see you guys later."

Abby waved as they traveled down the hall. "See ya."

"I guess some things will never change for as long we live," Aaron pondered.

"Oh well, life goes on. So do you think they're at least a yard away from us?"

He looked over her shoulder. "Hm, I just saw them turn the corner so I would say that was about a couple yards."

"So are we an official couple now?"

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't know, let's find out."

They leaned in closer to each other until their lips met once again. Their kiss was shortly outlived when a flash came rushing toward her eyes. They broke apart, finding a short blonde boy in front of them, holding a camera.

"Excuse me?" Abby sneered at the boy. "Could you please delete that picture you just took?"

"S-sorry," he stuttered. "S-she already paid me and I don't it will look good on me if brought back nothing."

"Who exactly is 'she'?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Does she have blonde hair, fake nose and an overpowered ego?" inquired Aaron.

The boy slowly nodded.

"Renee," both Abby and Aaron chimed with distaste.

Abby looked at the boy with a serious face. "Look, kid, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way. If you were smart you would choose the easy way."

The boy briefly looked at Abby and then at his camera. His finger traveled along the delete button of his camera. He glanced up at Abby once again, raising his camera. A bright white flash pierced through her eyes before she heard running footsteps.

"Why do they always gotta choose the hard way?" she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know, but I think that kid has had long enough head start."

"Nah let him go. It'll only give Renee the satisfaction."

"Okay if you say so."

The first bell of the day rang through their ears before Aaron wrapped his hand around Abby's.

"C'mon let's get to class," he said.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "Okay. I'm right with you."

With that they ventured down the hallway.

School wasn't necessarily hard or easy that day. Sure there were the select few that whispered behind Abby's back, but other than that everything went smoothly. Not even Renee seemed to have the energy to bother Abby herself. The only problem she really had was lying to her friends about what happened the night of the fire. As for the events before the fire, Abby only revealed those details to Aaron, Heather and Sasha. And even those were in limited detail.

At the end of the day, Abby walked out of the school with Aaron, Heather, and Sasha by her side. Her eyes quickly met with the familiar shiny black car waiting on the curb nearby.

"I gotta go," she said to them. "Hopefully, I'll see you guys at the manor…if not I'll call you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get Jared to drive me there," Aaron gave a brief kiss on her forehead.

"As for me, Abs, you're gonna have to call me tonight," said Sasha. "I have to write an article that's due tomorrow. So I cannot have any interruptions."

"Same here," Heather came in. "I have track practice tonight."

Aaron shrugged. "I guess it's just me…and Jared if he decides to come out of the car."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

With one last hug and a final goodbye, Abby left towards the car.

Once she got inside, Alfred greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Miss Wayne. How was your day?"

"Pretty good," she slipped on her seatbelt.

Alfred pulled out of the curb. "So I presume we'll be seeing Mr. West at the manor as well."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw you with Mr. West as you got out of school," he let a smirk climb upon his lips.

"Okay, I invited him. So what exactly does that prove?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I am certain that your relationship with Mr. West is more than friendly."

"Did you always pry like this into Dad's personal life?"

"Not always, but after your mother gave birth to you I was sure to be aware of your father's actions. But it's not me you should be worried about. Your father can be quite sneaky, you know."

Abby waved it off. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to deal with it."

"Very well, Miss Wayne."

Within the next few minutes, the car soon pulled up to dark pile of ash. Her heart stopped when she realized that this pile of ash was Wayne Manor. It scared her to know that only one man could cause this much damage. Once she got out of the car, Abby followed Alfred through the burnt site.

He pointed over to the now burnt garden. "Your father is over there if you would like to see him, Miss Wayne."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Abby headed exactly where Alfred had pointed.

She found Bruce boarding up the well when she arrived at the garden.

"Geez, if you really didn't want me to go into that well, why didn't you just say so?" Abby teased.

Bruce turned to her smiling. "It really wouldn't have made that much of a difference. You would still go in there."

"Very true," she went to hug him.

"So how was your day?"

"Pretty good. How about yours?"

"OK, I guess. Though I have to admit cleaning up around here can be a little boring."

They separated from their hug.

"So, do you need any help?" she asked.

He handed her a plank of wood. "Sure, you could hold down the wood while I hammer."

She took the plank and covered it over a strip of the well. Bruce took a nail and began hammering it into the wood.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"In the paper this morning, why did you let those people call you drunk? I mean you and I know that you would never burn down this place drunk or sober."

"I know but it's better that way. It's that headline that separates me from Batman."

Abby let go of the plank and faced him. "But aren't you at least one bit embarrassed about that lie?"

"Sure, but in order to protect myself and the ones I love I have to buy into those lies. Otherwise other people would start suspecting things."

"So when you came to save me those times as Batman did you try to limit yourself?"

Bruce gave a sigh. "Yes. If any of those thugs saw how I reacted around you, they would use you to get to me. That's why I said you shouldn't get emotionally attached."

"I see," her eyes wondered away from him. "So does that mean no Batman for me then?"

"Yes. I don't think you'll be seeing your hero in a while."

Abby shot him with a confused look. "Hero? What are you talking about?"

"The night in the cave, you said that Batman was your hero."

"Oh, that."

She moved out of the way as he continued to hit the nail with the hammer.

"I said that Batman was _a_ hero," she corrected him. "I didn't say that he was _my_ hero."

"Then who is?" asked Bruce, his concentration still on hammering the board.

"You. My hero is you, Dad."

He turned around to face her.

Abby continued. "You've sacrificed so much just so that I and so many other people in Gotham can live in a better place. That's more than what Batman can give. He can give hope and all of that junk, but you have things on the line and he doesn't. You're even pretending to be something you're not to the public to keep Batman alive. I'm not sure if I could ever to do that. You're definitely my hero." She pulled her locket from under her jacket. "And I'll keep wearing this just to prove it to you."

A small smile crept along his lips. Bruce kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Abby," he whispered.

"Don't mention it."

"I see you two are getting a lot more bonding in than I thought," a voice echoed behind them.

Separating from their embrace, they turned to see Rachel behind them.

"Mom," Abby went to hug her.

Rachel hugged her back. "Hey there, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Never better. I'm just glad to see you."

"Bruce, are you sure that she didn't get hit by any of Crane's toxin because she seems a little delusional?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Relax, Mom," Abby reassured. "It's just that the last time I saw you, you were nearly gone."

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair as Abby released her mother from her hug.

"That's understandable, but there's no need to worry now. I'm fine thanks to your father."

"We're all fine because of him, Mom."

"True," Rachel nodded in agreement. "Anyway I've been talking with a few lawyers about your custody arrangements and I was wondering," she faced Bruce, "if every other month would be OK with you, Bruce."

"Sure," said Bruce. "I'll even take care of her when you have to work late or something."

"And I'll do vice versa if you would like. So I guess it's decided then. Does that sound good to you, Abby?"

Abby shrugged. "Sounds pretty good to me."

"Great. Now could you leave your father and me alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure take all of the time you need. I'll just go see if Aaron's here yet or not."

Abby could help but give herself a big smug smile when she left. She knew Rachel was still in love with Bruce and he obviously felt the same way so it was only a matter of time before they got back together.

As she waited for Aaron to arrive, she traveled along the ash trial to find the remains of her room. She didn't even recognize it when she found it. The only thing that brought her attention to it was her destroyed laptop. Abby went to reach for it, but right she touched it broke apart. _There goes all of my savings._

"There you are, Abby."

Her head spun around to Aaron. "Hey Aaron, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

"So was I. I had to put up with a pretty good argument with Jared."

"Yeah and that included him doing my laundry for a month," Jared surprisingly jumped in, putting an arm around Aaron.

Abby slightly rolled her eyes. "Hi Jare. How goes it?"

"Pretty good. By the way, you know Devin, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Do you know if she has a date for homecoming yet?"

"No, you're just gonna have to ask her yourself."

"That's exactly what I told him," groaned Aaron.

"Fine, I'll just ask her myself then," said Jared, defeated. "Anyway, little bro you've got about a few more minutes to be here until Mom starts asking questions. So until then I'll be in the car."

He removed his arm off of Aaron and walked towards the blue truck ahead of them.

"Oh God please help Devin if she says yes," Abby moaned.

"I'm not too worried. Jared may be pain, but he has good morals."

"I'm not so sure, but I'll take your word for it. So you can't stay long?

Aaron shook his head. "No, sorry. My mom's expecting me to help her at an art show."

"Well it's not that big of loss. All there really is here is ash."

"I know, but I came here as many times as you did. I wanted to see for myself."

"Sounds fair."

A honk came from the distance.

Aaron shouted at the truck. "C'mon that wasn't even two minutes!"

"It's all right, you gotta go. I'll just get back to my dad."

"I guess I'll see you at school then."

"See ya."

They bent in towards each other, but before their lips could touch, Aaron winced in pain.

"OW!" he slammed his hand over his ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Something just hit my ear out of nowhere."

Abby spotted a small flat rock next to his foot. "I think I just found the problem."

She picked it up and showed it to Aaron.

He rubbed his ear. "The question is: who threw it?"

Abby looked around to the possible culprits. It couldn't have been the construction builders. They were too busy to notice or care. But then her eyes landed upon Bruce, who shared a short glance with her, as did Aaron's.

"Did you by chance tell your dad about us?"

"I was getting to it," she gulped. "And he was gonna find out anyway, so what's the point."

"True. So I guess I'll just see you then."

"Yeah, see ya."

Aaron walked away, still rubbing his ear. She stormed over to Bruce as soon as the truck drove away. Bruce was bent down, his fingers scavenging the ashes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Abby snapped at him.

He turned to her with an inquisitive expression. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about hitting Aaron's ear with a rock."

Bruce stood up. "Well he was about to plant one on you so obviously as your father I had to stop it."

"Dad, did it ever occur to you that I actually wanted him to do that?"

"It did, but it still doesn't matter."

Abby groaned. "So you get to have your kiss and I don't?"

"Yes, and who said that I kissed your mom?"

"You did just now," she smirked.

"You are so clever," said Bruce, sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now if you ever do that again, I swear you and I will not be happy."

"Fine, just make sure you're not displaying your affection when I'm in the room."

"Agreed."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe my little girl is already grown up."

"Not completely. I have four more years until I'm on my own."

"Yeah, but I've got seven years to catch up on."

They shared a laugh and just like that things fell right in place.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I'm so excited. I'm even introducing a new character. And as another sneak peak towards the sequel: Aaron's family will be more involved with the story then they were with this one. Anyway, the songs_, My Hero is You _by Hayden Panittiere and _I Learned From You _by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus were big contributers to this chapter. So if you have the time please listen to those songs on YouTube or something. And if you're not a fan of those people that's okay. I really don't have a specific genre of music that I like. As long as it inspires me to write, it's cool in my book.

~Emyrox567


	17. Epilogue: Homecoming

Epilogue: Homecoming

Abby put the final touches on her well made hair. She took one final look at herself in the mirror and thought, _I'm ready…finally_. Homecoming was a very hard event to prepare for. Whether it was training day and night for the game itself or preparing for the dance after it, you would be tired nonetheless. If it hadn't been for Heather's persistent personality, she probably would've had a relaxing Saturday night with Aaron. But no, she along with Sasha and Heather had to spend hours shopping for the perfect dress. Not that Abby was complaining about her own dress. She liked her baby blue strapless knee length dress. It was easy move around in, yet it was still pretty.

"Abby," her mother called. "Aaron's here!"

"Coming," Abby called back.

Moving back into her old home was a big adjustment that she had to endure that month. Comparing to the manor and the penthouse, Rachel's home seemed to be simple. Abby didn't mind of course. It was within walking distance of Aaron's house and in a much shorter distance to her school. Most of all it was a way in reminding her that her life hadn't completely changed since her father's return. Grabbing her purse, Abby headed downstairs.

By the time Abby had reached the bottom of the small staircase, Aaron had already been socializing with Rachel.

Rachel beamed at Abby. "Oh Sweetie, you look beautiful."

"Yeah, you really do," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks," Abby looked at Aaron. "You look pretty darn handsome yourself."

A flash came through Abby's eyes.

"Mom," she groaned.

"Sorry," Rachel gave a guilty smile, lowering the camera that was her hands. "I couldn't resist. C'mon, why don't you two gather up for a picture together?"

With a shrug, Abby set herself beside Aaron. He put an arm around her before the flash of the camera came again. Rachel took a look at the picture.

"Looks pretty good to me. I'll send the prints to your mom, Aaron."

"Sounds good to me," Aaron faced Abby. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second," said Abby. "I don't think my mom is done with us yet."

"You know I can hear you, right?" said Rachel's irritating voice. "And for your information I am done with you for tonight. I just wanna tell you a couple things before you go. First you know your curfew, make sure you stick to it. I don't care if it is homecoming; you need to be home by the time I expect you to be. Secondly, if you need anything just call me. I'll be working late tonight…again."

Abby looked at her with disbelief. "They still haven't hired a new DA?"

"No, but there have been a few people up for the job. One of them being Harvey Dent."

"Oh yeah, I've seen his cheesy campaign commercials," Aaron snorted.

"Definitely, I highly doubt he'll get any attention with those things," she agreed.

"His campaign commercials are a little cheesy, I have to admit, but he does bring up a few good points," Rachel defended.

"Sure, whatever you say, Mom. Can I go now?"

"Hold on, your father said for you to be careful and have fun tonight, and what I have to say is pretty much the same thing."

"And tell Dad not to go ten feet within the school property, please. Directly or indirectly."

After the incident that nearly cost Aaron's ear, Abby wasn't taking any chances.

"Will do," her mother smiled. "Have fun, Sweetheart."

"Will do, and try to get some sleep. I'll see you tonight."

With one final goodbye, Abby and Aaron finally achieved to go than more than one step out the door. Instead of going in the direction of the high school, they headed over to Aaron's house. Jared of all people was to be their ride along with Devin as his date. Abby couldn't even believe that she had actually said yes.

They stopped at the front of Jared's truck when they arrived at his house.

Aaron looked at the truck with a hint of disappointment. "Our first homecoming and we're riding in this old dinosaur."

"It's not that bad," she shrugged. "At least we have a ride. Though my dad did offer up a limo."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but I said no. The limo attracts more attention than this truck does."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

Over the past month, Abby had been receiving more attention than she wanted. Magazines, newspapers, gossip news…you name it. Her name was on almost all of them. Bruce had reassured her that it would wear off in about a couple months or so, but it felt as if it would last forever.

"What's taking Jared so long?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe he still hasn't escaped my mom yet."

As if on cue, Jared came running out of the house with Devin tagging behind.

"C'mon guys, get in the car before she changes her mind," he urged.

Without giving it a second thought, Abby opened the car and jumped inside the car. Aaron quickly followed after. Devin and Jared soon came in the car, almost out of breath. Jared ignited the ignition and soon enough they were riding through the streets of Gotham.

"So did you hear about Sasha and Heather's plans for homecoming?" Aaron asked Abby.

"Yeah. What? They didn't tell you?"

"No, they just told me to mind my own business when I asked."

"Oh right, they did mention you snooping around," she smirked at him.

"I wasn't snooping. I was just curious. I don't want them to be hanging out with some jerk. They like my sisters to me."

"Same here, Dude, but don't worry they're going with good guys. I checked them out myself."

"So who are they?"

"Not snooping, really?" she teased.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"Fine, if you really wanna know I'll tell you. Sasha's taking Bobby Young and Heather's taking Seth Newman. But you didn't hear that from me."

Devin turned towards them. "Isn't Seth on the track team with Heather?"

"Yeah, you could see how they met."

"And isn't Bobby in the same Biology class as you guys?" Jared inquired.

"Yep," answered Abby. "Sasha and he were partners and one day he just asked her. She obviously didn't refuse."

"Well here we are: Gotham High at night."

Jared pulled into the school parking lot, placing his car nearest to the gym. Abby unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as Jared stopped the car and along with everyone else, she got out of the car.

When they arrived in the gym, Abby couldn't help, but be amazed at the decorations. The whole theme of the dance apparently had been underwater sea life. She couldn't see why considering homecoming was meant to celebrate a varsity football home game. Oh well, she didn't mind. The decorations were done quite well. All of the tables were covered with baby blue table cloths and topped with green balloons. Blue and green streamers hung from the ceiling, neatly drawn posters of marine animals were posted on the walls, and the lights were colored a calm blue all creating the illusion of being under the ocean.

"I'll admit the decorations are good, but the theme is _way_ off," Aaron commented.

"Right with you Bro," Jared pounded fists with Aaron. "Alright, make sure that you're in front of the school by eleven or else you and Abby are gonna have to walk home."

"Gotcha."

"OK, see you around."

Putting an arm around Devin, Jared took her towards the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we can dance considering we're at a dance."

"I think that would be a very wise thing to do," he put on his playful smirk before taking her hand.

They headed towards the center of the gym. Once they found a pleasurable spot in the crowd of teenagers, they began to dance to the music that was currently playing. Although she wasn't a very good dancer, she enjoyed moving her body to the high beat music. Aaron did seem to enjoy the dancing as well. Even though he did take it over the top at times. Like when he tried to unsuccessfully break dance. Aaron was a dork, but he was her dork.

"Do you wanna grab some punch?" Abby shouted over the music.

"Sure," he nodded.

Almost out of breath, they headed to the long narrow refreshment table. Her feet nearly gave in when they stopped in front of the oversized punch bowl. After Aaron had handed her a glass of punch they went over to sit at one of the small tables.

She crashed to her seat. "Wow, I'm already tired."

"Same here. I think I'm breaking a sweat."

"At least we're getting some kind of exercise while the boxing season is taking a couple days break."

"True. Hey, did you hear about the robbery this week?"

"Aaron," she stared at him with a serious look, "we live in Gotham. Robberies and many other crimes are usually daily things here. Well not so much anymore now that Batman's been taking care of that, but other than that it's daily."

He sighed as if it were obvious. "I know it's a daily thing. I just found this robbery a little unique."

"Unique, how?" she took a sip of her punch.

"Well, from what my dad told me this morning, there was a report about an armed robbery at a bank downtown, but get this: the guy was dressed as a clown."

"Are you serious? Or did your dad just make that up to scare you into not going to the carnival alone again?"

"I'm serious. Gordon even cleared that up for my dad. They don't have his name yet, but he did leave a calling card."

She snorted. "What kind of criminal leaves a calling card?"

"It wasn't exactly a calling card," said Aaron. "My dad said it was actually a joker playing card."

"Strange."

"Yeah, no kidding. But I don't think it's anything we should be worried about. I mean it's just a guy in clown suit, right?"

"True, it'll probably wear off within a few months."

"Do you wanna go somewhere private?" he asked her.

"Sure, my ears could use a break from the loud music."

Setting down her punch, she followed Aaron out of the gym.

Even though there was a slight chill outside, Abby was relieved to be away from everyone else. Her life seemed to be surrounded by people regularly these days.

"Have you seen Heather and Sasha around?" he asked, suddenly.

"Nope. Why?"

"It's been dangerously quite without them here."

She giggled. "I'm pretty sure we can live one night without them."

"I know, it just feels different."

"Everything's been different lately, Aaron."

"Yeah, especially for you. You're the Princess of Gotham. A.K.A.: the media's main topic on Gotham Gossip."

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "I'm getting sick of hearing people making opinions about me when they don't know who I am. Sorry about dragging you into this by the way."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I've been dating you, you've been in the tabloids with me."

"Right. Well, it doesn't make that much of difference to me. As long we're happy about being together, I'm completely cool with it."

"Sounds good then."

A slow song all of the sudden echoed into the empty quad in which they were standing in.

Aaron held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I'll admit the line is cheesy, but okay." She took his hand.

He gently pulled her in, putting a hand on her waist. With her free hand, she placed it on his shoulder and their feet slowly began to sway to the music. She couldn't help but feel at ease when she was alone with Aaron. He had been their right from the beginning. Abby had told him the secrets that she couldn't even tell Rachel. She drew closer to him, feeling his warmth.

Aaron would always be Abby's friend. There was no denying that. They would still hang out as they had done for years, but it would mean more. Things had changed forever since Batman's first appearance. Crime was being rid of, corruption was slowly burning down, and the police force was becoming stronger. Not only that, but in way he brought Abby to forgive Bruce for what he had done. She knew Bruce and Batman was the same person, but there was just some kind of distinction between them. Although she couldn't exactly point it out, she could feel it. Whether Batman was Bruce or not, she would always be there by his side to support him.

No matter what. He had saved her mother's life….she owed him that much.

"Abby," Aaron whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

He pointed to the sky. "Look up."

She lifted her head from Aaron's chest. Looking past the stars and the misty clouds, she saw something that made her smile. It was a bright circular light forming into the shadow of a bat. Abby could only guess who it was for.

"I wonder what Gotham's gonna do to thank Batman for all he's done," Aaron pondered.

Abby smiled at him. "I don't think they'll ever have to."

She knew that for a fact. Batman would always be there for the people of Gotham no matter what happened. Aaron gave a small grin before leaning in. His lips touched hers and she moved her head towards him to deepen the kiss.

Change was a funny thing. It could be both a bad thing and good thing. Thankfully in this case it was a good thing, but at the same time it was also a beginning. The beginning of a new chapter in Abby's life in which certain events would occur for better…or worse. Either way, she would always be in the shadow of the knight.

* * *

El Fin! The story is finally done! I can't believe it's already been a little over a year since I published this. To think the idea came to me just after I saw the Dark Knight in theaters. Sorry for the slight delay. I really intended for this to be posted two weeks ago, but as you've probably read my profile, my computer got infected with a virus. Thankfully, my dad was able to revive all of my music and my documents so if there's anyone you want to thank, please thank him. Speaking of gratitude, I would like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and/or put me on their alert and favorites lists. Each and every one of them made my day.

Now let's talk about the sequel. I don't about you, but I'm tired of calling it "the sequel" so let's call it by it's actually name that all of you voted on. The name of the sequel is...*drum roll*...._In the Shadow of the Knight_! That title was always at the top of the poll each voting round. Even my sister favored it more than the others. Anyway thank you to those who voted and helped me make my final decision. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon. I just have to overcome school and swim. But I will post the playlist and as for the cover, It'll show up soon. I just have to reinstall Picasa. Now before I go I would like to ask each of you a few questions:

How did you like the story in general? Please no flames. I really don't tolerate statements like "IT SUCKED!" without a signifigant explaination why. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

Is there anything I can improve upon as a writer? If so, please explain.

What are you predictions about In the Shadow of the Knight? Any suggestions?

How about Abby's interactions with the Joker? Considering Abby's rebellious character, how do you think they will turn out?

What about Rachel's death and relationship with Harvey Dent? Any reactions?

Bruce and Abby's relationship. Or any of the relationships between the other characters and Abby for that matter. Any growth with that?

I would really appreciate it if you would express your opinions. Who knows I might consider any of the suggestions you give me. Thank you again for reading this story and watching Abby grow from chapter one. You guys rock!

See you all _In the Shadow of the Knight_!

~Emyrox567


End file.
